


University Tour

by VinsmokeDSil



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid - Freeform, Law, Lemon, M/M, Marco - Freeform, Mihawk - Freeform, One Piece - Freeform, Sabo - Freeform, Shanks - Freeform, Yaoi, ace - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 56,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinsmokeDSil/pseuds/VinsmokeDSil
Summary: Serie de one-shots con un punto en común: la universidad Grand Line.Parejas (se irán actualizando):-Marco x Ace-Ace y Sabo-Shanks x Law-Kid x Law-Thatch x Izou-Mihawk y Shanks-Sabo x Ace (2)
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Izou/Thatch (One Piece), Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Cerveza

_Joder… tarde, como siempre._

Marco esperaba sentado en su coche. Había ido a buscar a su hermano, que salía de la universidad, y, como tantas otras veces, llegaba tarde. Pasaban ya veinte minutos de la hora acordada, y conociendo a ese cabeza hueca, seguro estaba en el bar tomando algo con algunos alumnos.

Igual que siempre que pasaba a recogerle.

Le había hecho prometer que sería puntual, que no le haría esperar. E, iluso de él, le creyó. Marco odiaba tener que esperarse, era de los que siempre llegaban diez minutos antes, con lo que llevaba treinta minutos parado en una zona para minusválidos. Si pasaba la policía por ahí, le caería una buena… y con razón. Por culpa del capullo de su hermano.

_Estoy harto._

Marco decidió que ya había hecho suficiente el tonto. Aparcó el coche un par de calles más arriba y se dispuso a ir a buscar al imbécil de su hermano. Estaba realmente cabreado. Ya estaba harto que se aprovechara de él.

Entró en el bar, empezó a buscar por las mesas con la mirada. Creyó verlo en el fondo. Iba tan fijado en su objetivo, que no vió a la persona que venía hacia él, haciendo equilibrios con muchas botellas de cerveza en sus manos.

El golpe fue inevitable.

Marco chocó de lleno contra ese chico, vertiendo todo el contenido de las botellas sobre él. Acabaron en el suelo, con un charco de cerveza alrededor del otro. Se hizo un momento de silencio mientras los dos intentaban procesar qué acababa de pasar.

Marco miró al frente, viendo a un chico moreno, con el pelo alborotado y la cara llena de pecas, completamente empapado. Su camiseta blanca se pegaba a su torso, dejando ver sus músculos definidos a través de ella. Era realmente atractivo.

–Maldita sea, ¿no ves por donde andas o qué? –y estaba de mal humor. Normal, le había echado… unas cinco cervezas encima. Marco se tocó el pecho, él estaba seco. 

Miró a su alrededor. La mayoría de miradas estaban fijos en ellos, y en el desastre que había causado. Se oían murmullos, les señalaban. Y peor, señalaban al chico. Si algo pudo deducir Marco de las caras de los clientes a su alrededor, es que había dado con la persona equivocada.

–Lo siento. –dijo, tranquilamente. Podía ser que ese chaval se tratara de alguien conflictivo, pero él era una persona extremadamente tranquila, y se le daba muy bien mantener la calma en prácticamente cualquier situación.

Menos con su hermano. Nadie podía soportar a ese tío.

– ¡Ni lo siento ni leches! ¡Mira como me has dejado! –le pareció irónico, ya que Marco no hacía otra cosa que mirarle. Casi se había olvidado de porqué había entrado ahí. Un chico, joven, guapo, con muy buen cuerpo, empapado en su bebida favorita. Era demasiado apetecible.

– ¿No tienes alguna taquilla con ropa de recambio? –preguntó Marco, intentando pensar en algo.

–Esto no es un maldito gimnasio. –ese chico le miró realmente mal, su cara parecía decir “¿eres idiota?”

A Marco le sorprendió su respuesta. Su hermano más de una vez no había venido a dormir, decía que tenía ropa de recambio en la taquilla, que no se preocupara. Una idea nada agradable a su imaginación cruzó su mente, así que prefirió dejarlo pasar.

– ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? –preguntó el rubio, sin saber muy bien que decir.

El chico con pecas seguía mirándole mal. Bastante mal. Pero había algo más. Estaba callado, en silencio, mirándole de arriba abajo, travesándole. Por un momento, su expresión seria cambió a un ligero toque de diversión para, finalmente, sonreír cruelmente.

– ¿Qué talla tienes? –preguntó, con la misma expresión.

Sintió los ojos del muchacho recorriéndole el cuerpo, de arriba abajo. Él estaba seco, por lo que la ropa no se pegaba a su cuerpo de la misma forma que ocurría con el moreno, pero aun así se notaba que estaba en forma.

– ¿Disculpa? –el chico parecía haber obtenido justamente la reacción que esperaba, por lo que su sonrisa aumentó todavía más. Esa crueldad que le había parecido ver antes se convertía en otra cosa.

– Tu talla. La de camiseta y pantalón. Eres más alto, pero también más delgado. Quizá pueda usar tu ropa. –Marco no se equivocaba. El muchacho hablaba de forma un poco prepotente, pero podía distinguir un deje de deseo en sus ojos.

–Será una broma. –aunque un bombón como él se mostrara interesado en él, a Marco le cabreaba su actitud. Era demasiado insolente. Pero hasta eso le gustaba.

–Broma es la pasta que me he gastado para que me tires por encima la bebida. –dijo el moreno, tocándose el pecho y bajando su mano lentamente por su cuerpo, sonriendo, provocándole.

Marco observaba atentamente al chico. Se estaba divirtiendo a su costa. Ese maldito crío se estaba riendo de él en su cara.

Así que le gustaba jugar con fuego. No sabía lo que hacía.

Echó un último vistazo a su alrededor. La gente seguía igual que antes. Los camareros parecían no querer acercarse a ellos. Sí que debía ser el malo de la universidad, o directamente no le importaba lo que pensaran de él, teniendo en cuenta el numerito que estaban montando.

Si a él, que estudiaba ahí, le daba igual la gente a su alrededor, a Marco, que no conocía a nadie, todavía más.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó, decidido a entrar en su juego.

–Ace. –respondió secamente, sin entender muy bien por dónde iba. Hasta ese momento, Ace había llevado el ritmo de su conversación. Discusión más bien. Ahora le tocaba a Marco.

–Muy bien, Ace. Yo soy Marco. –dijo, tranquilamente. Su tono era de calma total, fingiendo indiferencia a los ataques y provocaciones de ese muchacho.

Y Ace parecía desconcertado. Seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de actitud. No le sorprendía. Alguien con su físico, imponente y con carácter, sería de los que se salían con la suya.

–No me interesa tu nombre, solo tu ropa. –respondió Ace, intentando volver a llevar las riendas. Seguramente esperaba intimidar a Marco, pero él no era de esos.

–Si quieres mi ropa, tendrás que quitármela. –dijo ahora Marco, pasando al ataque. Por la cara que puso el moreno, estaba seguro que su mirada había sido mucho más intimidante que cualquiera de las que Ace hubiera puesto nunca.

Ace no sabía que responderle, estaba completamente descolocado. Quizá esa seguridad era sencillamente una coraza.

–Los tienes bien puestos. –respondió Ace, sonriendo, igual que al principio.

Parecía que se acababa de dar cuenta que los dos seguían sentados en el suelo, por lo que el chico se levantó primero, y luego alargó una mano al otro para ayudarle a levantarse. 

–Puedes comprobarlo cuando quieras. –Marco había vuelto a su calma inicial.

Tomó la mano que Ace le ofrecía, la misma con la que se había apoyado al suelo, encima del charco de cerveza. Estaba pegajosa. Y caliente. Aunque la cerveza estuviera fría, eso no parecía afectar en absoluto a la temperatura del chico.

–Ya te gustaría. –el rostro de Ace parecía más relajado que al principio. Se veía hasta amigable, como si hubiera sometido a Marco a una especie de prueba y éste la hubiera superado con nota.

–Apuesto que a ti más. –pero ese chico le había provocado, que no se esperara salir indemne de ésta. Nadie jugaba con Marco.

Por suerte, las conversaciones de los otros estudiantes ya no iban sobre ellos. Habían vuelto a sus asuntos. Quizá se habían dado cuenta de que no ocurriría nada parecido a una pelea, y ya no sentían ese morbo inicial.

Mejor, a Marco no le gustaba el público.

–Eso está por ver. –dijo Ace, con cierto sarcasmo. Se frotó sus manos contra sus pantalones, parecía un intento por limpiarlas. Seguro que no le funcionaría, también ahí se había derramado cerveza.

–Cuando quieras. –seguía retándole Marco.

–Anda, quítate la ropa. –vaya, así que eso iba en serio. Por un momento, el rubio había pensado que solo se trataba de una forma de intimidarle. Ahora veía claro que el chico hablaba en serio. La verdad, tampoco podía culparse. Daba un poco de pena verlo. Aunque a él le encantaba.

–Ya te he dicho mis condiciones. –siguió él. No dejaría escapar una oportunidad como esa.

–No voy a desnudarte. –respondió Ace, un poco a la defensiva. Quizá empezaba a ver que el juego se le había girado en contra. Y no tenía ni idea de cuánto.

–Ni yo a dar un espectáculo en medio del bar de una universidad. –hablando de eso, ¿qué hacía Marco en la universidad? Qué más daba, seguro que su plan actual era más divertido.

–Por ahí está el baño. –dijo Ace, señalándole con la cabeza. Decidido.

– ¿Me estas pidiendo privacidad? –respondió Marco. Empezó a caminar hacia donde Ace le había indicado.

–Te estoy dando una oportunidad antes de tumbarte de un puñetazo. –dijo intentando sonar intimidante de nuevo.

Marco le echó otro vistazo, de arriba abajo. Analizando los músculos de sus brazos y de sus piernas. No había duda que estaba fuerte, seguramente de entrenar alguna arte marcial, o del gimnasio mismo. Aun así, le pareció tierno. Ese chiquillo nunca le ganaría en una pelea.

–Sería interesante verte intentarlo. –dijo, sonriendo.

Entraron a uno de los baños de la universidad.

Se trataba de baños públicos, para hombres. Aun así, no dejaba de ser un sitio público. Con cierto morbo. Marco se acordó de la última vez que había hecho algo parecido a lo que tenía en mente. Habían pasado muchos años, cuando todavía era un estudiante, y no creía que repetiría una locura así.

–Vale, estamos solos. Si quieres entra ahí y me pasas tu ropa por debajo. –dijo Ace, señalando una de las puertas abiertas. Marco solo sonrió, cerrando la puerta que daba a los pasillos.

Se acercó a él y se apoyó en la pica para lavarse las manos. Ahí, se quedó quieto. Esperó pacientemente, mientras seguía observando al chico. Él tenía mucha paciencia, pero estaba claro que Ace no tanta.

Miraba a un lado y a otro. Se rascaba el brazo. Volvía a mirarle, interrogante, preguntándose qué hacía, o por qué no hacia lo que le había dicho. No pasaron no treinta segundos antes de que Ace volviera a hablar.

– ¿A qué esperas? –preguntó Ace, un poco confuso.

–Ya te lo he dicho. Si quieres mi ropa, tendrás que quitármela. –Marco seguía tan calmado como al principio. Pero su respuesta pareció sorprender a Ace.

– ¿Esa mierda iba en serio? –preguntó el moreno.

Ahora Marco lo tenía claro. Toda esa seguridad, esas miradas intimidantes, eran pura fachada. No era el chulito que quería aparentar. Y eso iba a darle mucha ventaja.

–Totalmente. –respondió Marco. Él siempre había sido un tipo muy tranquilo, no se metía con nadie. Pero eso no significaba que no tuviera seguridad en sí mismo y supiera imponerse, sencillamente de normal no le apetecía.

Tenía que haber algo que le motivara a sacar su auténtica personalidad, la que normalmente estaba oculta detrás de una expresión de pasotismo. Y en ese momento, nada le motivaba más que el chico moreno que parecía desmontarse delante de él.

–Ni de coña. Paso. –dijo Ace, dispuesto a irse de ahí. Pero las palabras de Marco le detuvieron.

–Tú mismo. ¿Prefieres ir el resto de la tarde con la ropa, fría, mojada, y apestando a cerveza? Te estoy ofreciendo lo que me has pedido.

Ace tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Se quedó ahí, quieto un par de minutos, sospesando las palabras del rubio. Marco se había arriesgado, si Ace no estuviera para nada interesado en él, se iría. Y él se quedaría con el calentón. Pero toda apuesta comporta ciertos riesgos, y sabía que la recompensa sería deliciosa.

Esos momentos de incertidumbre solo aumentaban sus ganas con ese chico. Lo hacía todo mucho más emocionante. ¿Qué haría? ¿Se iría? ¿Se quedaría?

Finalmente, sacudió su pelo con su mano y suspiró, como si no se creyera lo que iba a decir.

–No te hagas ideas raras. Solo cogeré tu ropa, entro ahí, me encierro, me cambio y me voy. –dijo Ace, dejando la puerta cerrada y girándose hacia él.

–Claro. –respondió Marco, como si sus intenciones tampoco fueran nada más que eso.

Con toda la intención, el rubio se apoyó un poco más en la pica, tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás. De esta forma, obligaba a Ace a acercarse más a él para que pudiera desnudarlo de cintura para arriba. 

Poco a poco, Ace empezó a desabotonarle la camisa.

Un botón.

Los dedos le temblaban un poco. Estaba nervioso. ¿Sería la primera vez que alguien le seducía, y no al revés? Quien sabe, era muy joven todavía.

Dos botones.

Marco se echó todavía un poco más atrás, cosa que Ace notó, y le lanzó una mirada de odio. Veía claramente lo que estaba haciendo. Su respiración estaba agitada.

Tres botones.

Ace ya podía ver los pectorales de Marco, perfectamente definidos. Quizá sus músculos no estaban tan desarrollados como los de él, pero estaban perfectamente marcados en su piel. Observó como las pupilas de Ace se dilataban, claro síntoma de que estaba observando atentamente.

Cuatro botones.

Marco, sutilmente, echó su cadera hacia adelante, rozando “accidentalmente” la de Ace. Éste volvió a mirarle mal, pero no se apartó. Vió un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Esto era demasiado bueno.

Cinco botones.

Solo faltaba uno, y pasaría al ataque. ¿Habría estado alguna vez con un hombre? Probablemente, sino no se hubiera quedado.

Seis botones.

Cada lado de su camisa blanca voló a su alrededor, dejando su torso al descubierto. El miraba fijamente a Ace. A su respiración agitada, a su sonrojo, a sus ojos, sus labios entreabiertos. Estaba muy nervioso, y eso le gustaba.

El moreno se alejó un poco de él, rompiendo un poco esa intimidad que se había creado entre ellos. Le miró, volviendo a esperar una especie de movimiento que no llegaría.

–No vas a quitártela, ¿verdad? –preguntó Ace, un poco abatido.

–Sabes que no. –respondió Marco. Quizá se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien a su cosa.

–Joder… –respondió Ace mientras se volvía a acercar.

Puso las manos en sus hombros y empezó a deslizar la tela hacia atrás, para que bajara por la espalda del rubio.

–Para que quede claro. No voy a acostarme con un viejo. –dijo Ace. Marco se había tirado lo máximo atrás que su cuerpo le había permitido, por lo que estaba situado entre las caderas de Ace, que había tenido que abrir las piernas para poder llegar a él.

Se habría molestado si no fuera porque era perfectamente capaz de notar un bulto en los pantalones de Ace, que decía lo contrario a su amo. Iba creciendo, rozando contra el suyo propio.

–Lo que yo tengo es experiencia, mocoso. –respondió Marco, sintiendo como ese bulto que había notado antes se hacía mayor.

–Ya, buena excusa. –respondió Ace, sin alejarse. Lo que había dicho le había excitado, pero Marco veía que era demasiad orgulloso para reconocerlo.

Su camisa estaba encima de la pica. Ace sabía lo que seguía. No esperaba que Marco fuera a moverse, por lo que se alejó un poco de él para empezar a desabrocharle el pantalón. Primero el botón, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a bajar la cremallera, Marco le detuvo.

De normal era muy paciente, y disfrutaba mucho viendo a Ace en ese estado, pero ya no podía aguantar más.

– ¿Sabes qué? Los niños que juegan con fuego se acaban quemando. –dijo lanzándose a besarle con fiereza.

Sabía que había llevado a Ace al límite también, por lo que no tuvo miedo que le apartara o que, en el peor de los casos, intentara pegarle. Contrario a eso y a lo último que Ace había dicho, el chico se dejó devorar.

Marco sentía el tacto húmedo de la camisa de Ace en su pecho. Había olvidado que seguía empapado de cerveza. Sabría realmente bueno.

Marco se separó un momento de sus labios para empezar a atacar su cuello, besando y succionando. Dejando pequeños mordiscos que hacían suspirar al más joven. Introdujo las manos debajo de su camiseta, tocando y resiguiendo con la punta de sus dedos cada uno de sus músculos. Empezó a subir su camiseta, dispuesto a quitársela.

– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Ace.

–No puedes ponerte mi ropa sin antes quitarte la tuya. –respondió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Le sacó la ropa húmeda y la dejó encima de la pica, a su lado.

Marco empezó a bajar por su cuello, lamiendo, repartiendo besos, hasta llegar a sus pezones. Sabían a cerveza. Era delicioso. Ace solo podía dejarse hacer, gimiendo, agarrando el pelo del mayor. Soltó un pequeño grito ahogado cuando Marco alcanzó su miembro, totalmente erecto.

El rubio había introducido su mano por debajo de la ropa interior del menor sin que este se diera cuenta. Marco empezó a masturbarle, dejando sus pantalones y calzoncillos en el suelo, mientras él seguía limpiando los restos de bebida de la piel de Ace con su lengua.

Nunca había probado una tan buena. Si pudiera, la tomaría todos los días.

Estuvieron así un momento, hasta que Marco se levantó y puso a Ace de espaldas a él. Ahora era Ace quien tenía las manos apoyadas a la pica de lavarse las manos, completamente desnudo. Enfrente de ellos había un espejo gigante, por lo que Ace era capaz de ver todo lo que Marco hacía a su espalda.

El rubio iba con los pantalones desabrochados, dejando su miembro erecto al descubierto. Era grande. A Ace le hubiera encantado lamerlo en ese momento, pero estaba completamente a la merced del mayor.

Marco empezó a morderle el cuello por detrás, cubriendo su cuerpo con el de Ace. Mientras que con la misma mano seguía masturbándole, llevó la otra hacia el rostro con pecas de ese chico, introduciendo tres dedos en su boca.

Ace empezó a lameros y succionarlos, imaginando que era el miembro de Marco. Jugaba con ellos con su lengua, mordiendo ligeramente las puntas de estos, chupándolos una y otra vez. Marco quedó maravillado ante la habilidad con la lengua de ese chico.

–Ace, abre los ojos. Quiero que te mires en el espejo. –dijo Marco, de forma autoritaria. No daba lugar a discusión. Podía parecer un tipo tranquilo, pero en la cama era muy dominante.

Ace no pudo hacer más que obedecer a su petición. Hasta ese momento, había estado con la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyada ligeramente en el rostro de Marco. Ahora podía verlo todo perfectamente.

Veía a Marco detrás de él, un poco de lado, por lo que podía ver su cuerpo y su miembro, asomando por encima de sus pantalones. Podía ver como sacaba sus dedos de su boca y los dirigía hacia abajo.

Podía ver la expresión de Marco al introducir despacio un dedo en su entrada. Podía ver su propia expresión de dolor y placer, pudo ver su boca abrirse al soltar un gemido ahogado. El rubio hacía pequeños círculos dentro de él, dilatándole. Y era lo más excitante que había visto nunca.

Pudo ver su cara contraerse al entrar un segundo dedo.

–No cierres los ojos. O tendré que castigarte. –dijo Marco, con el mismo tono.

Ace volvió a obedecerle, aunque tenía cierta curiosidad para saber de qué castigo se trataba. Marco mordía su oreja, le masturbaba y le metía los dedos. Ace dejaba ir gruñidos a medida que intentaba no gemir.

No pudo evitar el grito al sentir un tercer dedo en su entrada. Marco los metía y los volvía a sacar, moviéndolos, haciendo más espacio dentro de él.

Marco empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Quería entrar en ese chico, quería hacerlo ya. Lo tenía totalmente a su merced, haría todo lo que le pidiera. Y podía verlo desde todos los ángulos posibles. Bendito espejo.

Cuando creyó que ya estaba a punto, que no le dolería, sacó sus dedos de él y se situó detrás de ese chico, hablando en su cuello y sintiendo como se estremecía.

–Mírate, Ace, y no te contengas. –Marco entro en él de una estocada, por lo que Ace soltó un sonoro gemido.

– ¡Marco! –gritó otra vez, entre gemidos que ya no escondía. Marco había dejado de masturbarle, ahora tenía una mano a cada lado de las de Ace, apoyado.

Ace estaba tan apretado que Marco casi se corre en ese instante. Se quedó quiero en su interior, esperando a que Ace se acostumbrara a él y aprovechando para calmarse él.

–Vaya, pensaba que no te interesaba mi nombre. –dijo, todavía sin moverse.

–Cállate y muévete de una vez. –dijo Ace, mirándole a los ojos a través del espejo, usando el mismo tono que Marco hasta entonces.

Marco, en ese momento, entendió que Ace no se estaba dejando dominar, solamente estaba dejando que Marco tuviera el control. Esa fuerza con la que lo miró le convenció que, si Ace quisiera, podría hacer lo mismo que Marco en ese momento.

Así que, aunque creía que Ace no estaría todavía acostumbrado, empezó a moverse despacio, saliendo y entrando de él. Sabía que tenía razón cuando vió a Ace cerrar los ojos con fuerza, le estaba doliendo. Pero él lo había querido así.

–Te he dicho que no cierres los ojos, tendré que castigarte. –dijo Marco, deteniendo un poco su movimiento. A él también le gustaba duro, pero no hasta el punto de poder herir a su amante.

–Que… que miedo... Muévete... –dijo Ace, riéndose de Marco. Su voz salía entrecortada. Quizá le doliera, pero también le encantaba.

– ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Marco una última vez, para asegurarse.

–Muévete o te dejo a medias. –esa amenaza fue suficiente para él para seguir. ¿Ace quería jugar duro? Lo harían. A él le encantaba. Empezó a entrar y salir de él sin parar.

Ace volvió a mirarse al espejo. Veía la cara de Marco contraerse por el placer, el vaivén de sus cuerpos al moverse al unísono. Marco había dejado de masturbarle cuando empezó a penetrarle, seguramente para alargar más ese momento. Él estaba encantado con eso.

A su parte masoquista, la misma que había obligado a Marco a penetrarle con más fuerza teniendo en cuenta que sentía como se partía por la mitad, también disfrutaba viéndose en el espejo. Dejándose mandar por el mayor. En ese momento, haría todo lo que él le pidiera.

Pasaron cinco de minutos en esa postura, disfrutando el uno del otro hasta que, de golpe, Marco salió de él y empezó a recoger la ropa de ambos. Ace soltó un quejido. Estaba en lo mejor, no le faltaba demasiado para correrse.

Marco lo había notado, y por eso había decidido para en ese momento. Hubiera querido torturarle un poco, pero al ver ese chico, el mismo que se había mostrado arrogante y decidido, tan demandante de él, sonrió tranquilizándolo.

–No quiero que quien entre nos vea. Ven. –dijo Marco guiando a Ace hasta una de las puertas ajustadas del baño. En ese momento, Ace le entendió, así que le siguió y se detuvo justo antes de entrar con él en ese pequeño inodoro.

–Todavía llevas los pantalones puestos. –dijo Ace, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de ese detalle. Marco solo se lo había abierto para poder hacérselo a Ace.

–Claro, no me los has quitado.

Ace, lejos de las respuestas anteriores, sonrió. Había algo que había tenido ganas de hacer desde hacía un rato. De un tirón, bajo tanto los pantalones como la ropa interior al mayor y le empujó ligeramente, haciéndole sentar encima de la taza del inodoro.

Entró detrás de él y cerró la puerta con el pestillo. Marco observó lo que ese chiquillo pensaba hacer, y empezó a gemir cuando Ace se arrodilló y le envolvió el miembro con su lengua.

 _Joder, sí que es bueno_. Pensó para sí mismo.

Ace empezó a deleitarse con el pene de Marco. Era realmente grande, normal que le doliera, pero eso le gustaba. No era capaz de meterlo entero en su boca, y eso que de normal no le suponía ningún problema.

Para compensar el espacio que no conseguían atrapar sus labios, empezó a masturbarle mientras se la chupada.

Ace jugaba con su lengua, envolviendo la punta del miembro del rubio, metiéndola en el interior de la uretra y notando el sabor salado del líquido preseminal de Marco, totalmente duro dentro de su boca. Sentía su miembro palpitar dentro de él.

Empezó a mover su mano más rápido y a succionar, mientras seguía lamiendo. Veía claro que a Marco no le faltaba demasiado, y le obligaría a que esta vez fuera él quien se viera sometido a sus habilidades.

Marco, por su parte, agarraba con fuerza el pelo de Ace, ese pelo negro rebelde y suave. Movía la cabeza de Ace de arriba abajo, obligándolo a seguir. Gemía una y otra vez ante la increíble mamada que le estaba haciendo el chico. Ni en sus mejores fantasías se hubiera imaginado esto.

Quería volver a follárselo. Su boca era alucinante, pero necesitaba volver a meterse dentro de él. De un tirón, apartó la cabeza de Ace de su entrepierna, que le miró triunfante. No se paró a descifrar su expresión.

En vez de eso, le agarró del brazo y le atrajo hacia él, haciéndole sentarse encima y penetrándole de una estocada.

Los dos gimieron a la vez, mientras volvían a empezar su movimiento de cadera. Marco miró al rostro de su amante, que seguía mirándole con esa cara de victoria. Marco suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza encima de su hombro.

–Lo… lo has hecho aposta… –dijo en un murmullo, con su voz entrecortada por el placer.

–Claro que sí… –dijo Ace, con orgullo en su voz. Se sentía como si hubiera ganado, ahora era Marco quien estaba sometido a él.

 _Maldito crío._ Pensó Marco al darse cuenta que había cedido ante él. ¿Se atrevía a volver a reírse de él?

– ¿Dónde coño se habrá metido? Ha desaparecido hace un buen rato. –la puerta del baño se había abierto, se oían voces. Alguien había entrado.

Marco y Ace se detuvieron de golpe, aguantando su respiración.

–Yo que sé. Ya lo conoces, habrá visto a alguna tía y habrá ido detrás de ella. –Ace reconocía esas voces.

Marco observó su rostro, lleno de terror.

– ¿Son tus amigos? –pregunto muy bajito a su oreja. Ace asintió, asustado. Creyó que hablaban del chico que se encontrado encima de él, con su miembro dentro. ¿Con que habría visto a una chica y habría salido corriendo detrás de ella? Eso no le había hecho mucha gracia.

Se le ocurrió una idea.

– ¿Y Ace? Encima huye con las cervezas.

Marco empezó a moverse otra vez. Ace le miró con una mezcla de confusión, odio y terror. Pero el mayor solo siguió moviéndose, entrando y saliendo de él, silenciosamente, mientras veía a Ace intentando acallar sus gemidos.

Vale, no hablaban de él, pero le debía un castigo.

–Se habrá quedado dormido por ahí. Ya volverá.

Marco se puso un dedo encima de los labios, diciéndole a Ace que se callara, si no quería que lo oyeran. La situación era demasiado excitante para ambos.

–Supongo que sí. Bueno, me voy a casa. Mañana tenemos examen con Mihawk.

Marco empezó a moverse más rápido. Si los amigos de Ace fueran más atentos, se hubieran dado cuenta que había dos personas follando a dos metros de ellos, pero por suerte estaban demasiado enfrascados en su conversación.

–Mucha suerte. El año pasado, solo un treinta por ciento de la clase aprobó su asignatura.

Ace se mordió la mano, intentando no soltar ningún ruido, aunque le resultaba imposible. Marco podía oír sus pequeños gruñidos. Incluso él empezaba a respirar con dificultad, le costaba reprimirse.

Una cosa era divertirse a costa del moreno, y otra el exhibicionismo. No quería ninguna denuncia por conducta obscena en un centro universitario, con menores de edad. Mierda, esperaba que Ace no lo fuera.

Oyó a los amigos de Ace saliendo del baño. Incluso cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

– ¿Qué mierda ha sido eso? –preguntó el moreno, enfadado. Pero aun así, no dejó de moverse, y encima aceleró el ritmo.

–Ya te había avisado que si no mirabas te castigaría.

– ¿De qué…? Joder… –Ace pareció recordar la amenaza de Marco. –No vuelvas a hacer algo así.

– ¿Por qué no? Te ha encantado, estás a punto de correrte. –lo cual era cierto. Marco había vuelto a empezar a masturbar a Ace mientras le penetraba, dejándole al borde del orgasmo.

– ¿Que por qué no quiero que nadie me pille teniendo relaciones sexuales en el baño de la universidad? No lo sé, para que no me expulsen y esas cosas. Quiero poder acabar la carrera éste año. –si acababa ese año significaba que por lo menos tenía veintiún años. Perfecto.

–No quita lo mucho que te has excitado.

–Cállate y sigue… –fue lo último que dijo Ace. Odiaba darle la razón, así que no le daría ese placer. Siempre había tenido cierta inclinación a lo prohibido. O a lo moralmente reprobable.

Como acostarse con un desconocido en el baño de la universidad donde estudiaba.

Marco volvió a acelerar el ritmo, duro, como le gustaba al chico. Y al hacerlo, notó como los gemidos de Ace cambiaban a la vez que su cara se contraía. Sonrió satisfecho, había alcanzado ése punto en el cuerpo del moreno.

No tuvo piedad, siguió embistiéndole, más y más fuerte. Más rápido, sin piedad, todo eso mientras su mano subía y bajaba por toda la longitud del miembro de Ace. Sintió como el interior del chico empezaba a contraerse, apretando su propio miembro, y cómo el de Ace palpitaba en su mano. Estaba a punto.

Ace se abrazó a él con fuerza, subiendo y bajando, intensificando el contacto. Gritaba su nombre, penetrándose él mismo con el miembro de Marco. El chico había tomado el control de la situación, y se volvía loco entre los brazos del mayor.

Moviéndose cada vez más rápido, acabó corriéndose en la mano de Marco.

Marco, al sentir el interior de Ace estrujándole, hizo que él también llegara, unos segundos más tarde que el moreno, durante la plenitud de su orgasmo. Se corrió dentro de él, cosa que a Ace no pareció gustarle.

–Has acabado dentro –le recriminó el chico, una vez hubo recuperado la respiración.

–Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo. –y era verdad, hubiera preferido no hacerlo, no sin apenas conocerse ni haberlo hablado antes.

–Me tiras la cerveza encima, te corres dentro de mí… ¿algo más con lo que joderme? –preguntó Ace con un deje de diversión. No le hizo gracia, pero almenos ahora no se había enfadado con él.

–No me provoques… –respondió Marco a su oído.

Ace se levantó y fue al otro baño a limpiarse. Marco prefirió dejarle un poco de intimidad. Se estuvo un par de minutos más, sentado, recuperándose, y empezó a limpiarse su propia mano. Después de eso, miró al suelo, donde debería estar su ropa.

–Venga, ¡ya nos veremos! –oyó a Ace diciéndole mientras salía del otro baño.

–Oye, espera. ¿Podríamos volver a… qué te crees que haces? –Marco salió desnudo a encontrarse con Ace. Iba a pedirle su número o algo para encontrarse de nuevo con el moreno, vestido, con su ropa.

–Ya te había dicho lo que había. –dijo Ace, como si robar la ropa ajena fuera lo más normal del mundo.

– ¿Y qué hago yo? No puedo pasearme desnudo por ahí.

–Tienes mi ropa. Puedes ponértela. Lávamela y devuélvemela éste sábado. A las dos en el Baratie, invitas tú. ¡Adiós! –y, tal y como habían entrado, Ace, con su sonrisa más radiante, se fue.

Se fue, dejando a Marco embobado con ella, sin poder hacer ni decir nada para evitarlo. Cuando pudo reaccionar, se dio cuenta de cuál era su situación actual. Miró al suelo del baño, donde se encontraban la camiseta y pantalones de Ace, empapados y apestando a cerveza.

_¡Maldito mocoso!_

No tuvo más remedio que usarlo. La ropa le iba un poco pequeña, le apretaba, estaba mojada y apestaba. Muy incómodo. Pero no tenía otra opción.

Volvió al coche, y volvió a la entrada de la universidad, donde se suponía debía esperar a su hermano, a que saliera. Había pasado una hora y media desde que había llegado, y no encontrarse ninguna llamada perdida ni a su hermano por la calle, le dio a entender que seguía en el bar.

_Joder… Soy más rápido echando un polvo que ese idiota llegando a la hora._

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, y cinco minutos después, divisó el escandaloso pelo rojo de su hermano pequeño, despidiéndose de algunos estudiantes y acercándose a él.

–Ya era hora –dijo Marco, muy molesto.

–Lo siento tío, me han convencido para ir al bar y no he podido decir que no. –dijo el menor, subiendo al asiento del copiloto. Marco resopló, cansado. Arrancó el vehículo y empezó a dirigirse a la casa que compartían.

–Shanks, eres su profesor. No deberías beber con tus alumnos. –sabía que hablar con él sobre eso era una pérdida de tiempo, lo había hecho tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta.

– ¿Por qué no? –preguntó de forma inocente. Parecía realmente no entender qué tenía de malo.

–Porque solo mentalmente tenéis la misma edad. –Shanks de rió ante su respuesta. Sabía que en eso tenía razón, él siempre sería un adolescente atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto. Por eso se había divorciado dos veces y había acabado mudándose a casa de su hermano mayor.

– ¿A qué hueles? ¿Y qué coño llevas puesto? –preguntó, fijándose en Marco por primera vez des de que entró en el coche. Shanks le miraba con cierto asco. No podía culparle, él mismo se lo daba un poco. 

–Una larga historia…

–Si tiene que ver con sexo, no escatimes en detalles. –Shanks esperaba que, para variar, Marco le mandara a la mierda. Siempre que se metía con él lo hacía. Contrariamente a eso, el hermano mayor pensó un poco antes de responderle.

–Y con cerveza. Esta noche pones tú la lavadora. –una oportunidad así no se presentaba todos los días, y Shanks haría lo que fuera para aprovecharla.

–Y hago la cena si quieres, pero canta, pajarito.


	2. Biblioteca

_Esto es una auténtica mierda._

Sabo se encontraba en la biblioteca, estudiando, como cada tarde. Al acabar las clases, se quedaba a comer en el bar de la universidad para repasar todas las materias que habían cursado ese día. Iba incluso los fines de semana, los sábados por la mañana.

Era el mejor estudiante de su curso. Derecho. Tenía una media de nueve, en su peor examen en toda la carrera, sacó un ocho. O así había sido hasta ese momento.

_¿Por qué no me sale?_

El rubio agarraba fuertemente su pelo, tirando de él. Sí, podía ser el mejor estudiante, listo y muy aplicado. Pero nada de eso era suficiente para el profesor Dracule Mihawk. Ese diablo era un hueso demasiado duro de roer que parecía tener un odio especial hacia él.

“Monkey. No te creas que por ser el mimado del resto de profesores, vas a tenerlo fácil. Estas becado, ¿verdad? Vamos a comprobar si de verdad lo mereces.” Fue lo que le dijo el primer día de su asignatura.

No le sorprendía que se supiera su nombre, la mayoría de docentes lo sabía, pero no se esperaba una contestación como esa cuando levantó la mano para responder a una pregunta que Dracule había lanzado a la clase. Y, sobre todo, menos esperaba responderla mal.

Esos ojos dorados le ponían demasiado nervioso. Parecía querer acuchillarle. En serio, ¿qué había hecho para merecer tal odio? A partir de ese día solo fue a peor. Algunos le decían que era para motivarle, pero él no lo veía de esa forma. No, tenía que haber algo más detrás de ese asco con el que pronunciaba su nombre.

Y encima se lo jugaba todo a una carta. En la mayoría de asignaturas, había uno o dos exámenes ordinarios y, en caso de tener mala suerte o no llevarlo bien preparado, siempre había una segunda convocatoria.

_Pero no, con ese maldito psicópata tiene que ser todo o nada._

En el caso de Mihawk, se lo jugaban todo a un único examen, sin opción a recuperación. Si suspendías, repetías el año siguiente. Punto. Y su media de aprobados era de un treinta por ciento.

_Necesito otro más. Seguro que en algún libro encontraré la respuesta._

Sabo se levantó, decidido a coger de la estantería otro libro de derecho mercantil y añadirlo a la montaña que ya tenía a su derecha, encima de la mesa. Sin pensar, fue directo hacia la zona de la biblioteca de donde había sacado el resto.

Era un sábado por la mañana, por lo que no había mucha gente. Todavía faltaba para la fecha del examen, por lo que la zona de libros de derecho, bastante amplia, estaba completamente vacía. Casi tenía la biblioteca para él solo. Y ese precisamente era su encanto.

Para él, era imposible estudiar en casa. ¿Con el terremoto de Luffy? Lo raro era que no hubiera destrozado toda la casa todavía. ¿Y con Ace por ahí? Mejor ni mencionarlo.

El hijo de la nueva mujer de su padre. Se casaron hacía ya cinco años, cuando él tenía quince años y Luffy doce. Ace, vino con ella. Tenían la misma edad, los dos eran extrovertidos y simpáticos, por lo que congeniaron muy bien. También con Luffy, eran como los tres mosqueteros.

Pero des de hacía unos meses, la situación estaba cambiando. Ace y Luffy seguían llevándose a las mil maravillas, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de Sabo. Últimamente, cada cosa de Ace le irritaba más.

Odiaba que pasara de todo en el bar de la universidad. Odiaba que no se preocupara por nada. Odiaba que siempre estuviera en el gimnasio o de fiesta. Odiaba que se pasara las tardes con sus amigos, sin pisar su hogar ni de casualidad.

Odiaba su cara llena de pecas con esa sonrisa inocente. Odiaba su pelo negro ondulado, dándole un toque rebelde. Odiaba su cuerpo, tan musculoso, tan fuerte. Odiaba su mala costumbre de ir medio desnudo por casa.

Odiaba cuando llegaba después de un duro día de estudio y se lo encontraba haciendo flexiones, abdominales y sudando en la habitación que compartían porque el gimnasio estaba cerrado. Odiaba que, después de eso, se duchara con la puerta abierta.

Odiaba haberle pillado más de una vez manteniendo relaciones en el sofá del salón, a sabiendas que Sabo volvía siempre más o menos a la misma hora. Odiaba la mala costumbre que había cogido de dormir desnudo y sin taparse. Vale que siempre había sido muy caluroso, pero, era finales de febrero. 

–Sabo. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? –dijo una voz, a su espalda. Dio un bote, le había pillado por sorpresa. Estaba tan enfrascado leyendo los títulos de los libros, buscando alguno que todavía no hubiera consultado, que no le oyó acercarse.

_Hablando del diablo…_

–Ace. Más bien qué haces tú por aquí. –dijo, sin una pizca de simpatía. Ace sonrió, ignorando el tono brusco de su hermano. Porque eran eso. No importaba que no compartieran sangre, eran familia. –es raro verte en la biblioteca.

–Ya, bueno, tenía sueño, así que he venido a dormir. Con Luffy en casa es imposible. –dijo el moreno, tapándose la boca al bostezar.

–Algún día podrías molestarte en estudiar en la biblioteca, en vez de utilizarla como tu sala personal de siestas. –respondió Sabo. Ace siempre tan despreocupado… ¿es que no le importaba nada?

– ¿Por qué? Con lo que escucho en clase apruebo. No me apetece pasarme mi juventud encerrado entre libros.

Y, sobre todo, lo que más odiaba Sabo de Ace, era que fuera un maldito genio. Era de esos, que solo escuchando, ya le daba para aprobar. No sacaba notas demasiado altas, su media era de seis y medio, pero lo había conseguido sin coger un puto libro en toda la carrera.

–Vete a la mierda. –Ace rió sonoramente ante su comentario. Sabo le miró bastante mal, no deberían hacer ruido. Deberían hablar bajito, pero su hermano no respetaba ni nada ni a nadie.

– ¿Qué estudias hoy? –quiso saber el moreno.

–Derecho mercantil –respondió secamente. Al final, sacó el libro que estaba rozando en ese momento. Seguramente, con el moreno por ahí, ya le sería imposible poder hacer nada.

–Uf, ¿Mihawk? –preguntó Ace, cambiando un poco su expresión. Ahora ya no se reía tanto, más bien parecía un poco preocupado.

Era curioso. ¿Su hermano preocupado por algo? No se hubiera imaginado que tuviera esa opción en el cerebro.

–Así es. En tres semanas –dijo un poco abatido. Si Ace se veía así, seguro que no iba a ser fácil.

–Suerte con ese tío. Me las hizo pasar putas. –dijo el moreno dándole un toque en el hombro.

Sabo y Ace habían empezado juntos la carrera, pero a partir del segundo año, el moreno decidió probar suerte apuntándose a créditos de cursos superiores, por lo que siendo el tercer año, estaba a punto de graduarse.

–Cabrón, aprobaste a la primera sin estudiar. –dijo Sabo, mirándole molesto.

Y sin estudiar ni un poco… ¿por qué desperdiciaba un talento como el suyo haciendo el tonto? _Maldito superdotado._

– ¿Pero sabes lo mal que lo pasé? No me dejaba dormir en sus clases. –dijo Ace en un puchero.

–Es que no deberías dormir en ninguna clase. –y ahí volvía esa irritación que Sabo sentía cada vez que cruzaba más de dos frases con Ace. Esas ganas locas de partirle la cara.

Contrario a lo que sus intenciones asesinas pretendían transmitir, Ace se echó a reír otra vez, ganándose más malas miradas. Pero él no les prestó atención, siguió riéndose de la situación hasta lograr calmarse.

–Que gracia, eso mismo me respondió él. Le dije que era lo que llevabas años diciéndomelo. –dijo, con toda la naturalidad. Algo llamó la atención de Sabo. Quizá no era un genio como su hermano, pero era muy listo.

– ¿Perdón? Le hablase de mí a Dracule? –un ligero terror empezó a aparecer en su cabeza. Esto no podía ser bueno. Por favor, que no hubiera salido el idiota que llevaba dentro…

–Sip, le dije que el año siguiente te tendría como alumno y le tirarías por el suelo toda su prepotencia con los alumnos, que eres el mejor. ¡Te puse por las nubes! –Ace hablaba con auténtico orgullo sobre su hazaña.

Oh mierda… esto era malo. Ahora lo entendía todo.

– ¡Serás gilipollas! ¿Sabes el año que me está haciendo pasar? ¡No deja de meterse conmigo por lo que le dijiste!

–Vamos, ¡seguro que no hay para tanto! En el fondo no es mal tío. Acabé aprobando. –siguió dándole golpes en el hombro, riéndose.

– ¿Con qué nota? –preguntó Sabo. Quizá su hermano tenía memoria fotográfica, pero Sabo era más espabilado.

–Un cinco y medio creo. –dijo rascándose la cabeza.

–Me juego lo que quieras que hizo lo imposible para intentar suspenderte… y como no pudo se desquita conmigo.

– ¿Que? Oh vamos, no será para tanto.

–Ace. El otro día lanzó un pequeño cuchillo a mi escritorio porque creía que estaba con el móvil, cuando era un portaminas. Lo atravesó. –el moreno se lo quedó mirando. No parecía creerse lo que acababa de oír.

Sí que Mihawk era bastante capullo y le había tirado más de una vez el borrador de la pizarra a la cabeza, pero nunca se había dedicado a hacer puntería con los alumnos. Puede que se extralimitara un poco en sus métodos, pero eso era pasarse. Y más con su querido hermano.

– ¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Voy a darle una paliza! –gritó Ace, enfadado. NADIE se metía con su hermano.

–Si claro, solo me faltaba eso ya.

–Pero…

–Ace, déjalo. Ya has hecho bastante. Alguna vez tenía que ser la primera en suspender. –Sabo suspiró resignado.

–Joder… lo siento, ¿cómo iba a imaginarme que se vengaría de mi a través de ti?

–Lo difícil era no hacerlo, jodido genio idiota. ¿Alguna información de mí que no le dieras? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

–Déjame pensar… –Ace se tomó un momento de silencio antes de responder. Le miró a los ojos antes de hablar –no le hablé de lo guapo que eres, ni que eres la persona más dulce que conozco. Tampoco le dije que tu sonrisa es hermosa. –dijo Ace, con un deje de diversión.

Otra vez con las mismas bromas… ¿cuándo iba a cansarse de eso? Y encima va y le llama dulce…

–Eso díselo a quien le importe…

–Ni que eres virgen. –Ace volvió a reírse de él.

– ¿QUE COÑO DICES? No soy virgen. Estuve con Koala, y con Betty. –por un momento, Sabo se imaginó la posibilidad de que Ace hubiera soltado algo así en clase. ¿Con lo capullo que podía ser a veces? Capaz.

–Pero sigues siendo virgen. –Ace hablaba con cierto misterio en su voz.

–Ace, me acosté con ellas. Con ambas. Te recuerdo que tienes la santa mala costumbre de entrar en nuestro cuarto aunque ponga el calcetín en el pomo. –ese era un viejo truco que habían empezado a usar en la adolescencia.

Su casa no era muy grande, tenían que compartir cuarto. Por lo que, cuando alguno de los dos quería intimidad, colgaban un calcetín del pomo de la puerta. Era algo que Sabo siempre había respetado, pero a su hermano parecía importarle más bien poco.

Incluso una vez, el muy cretino, había tenido los huevos de soltar la indirecta de unirse a la fiesta. Y así fue como cortó con Koala. No le sorprendía, tendrías que estar mal de la cabeza para hacer un trío con dos hermanos.

–No me refiero a eso –dijo riendo para sí, como si estuviera contando un chiste que solo él pudiera entender.

–Sí… lo que tú digas. –estaba cansado ya de esa situación.

–Vamos, déjame hacer algo por ti. Te ayudaré a estudiar. –dijo, como si acabara de tener la mejor idea del siglo.

– ¿Tú? Si no sabes ni qué es eso. –dijo Sabo, moviéndose de la estantería en la que llevaban un rato apoyados.

–Mira, así aprendemos los dos. ¿Qué puedes perder? Peor con Mihawk no te puede ir. –Ace lo seguía, a su espalda.

–No sé gracias a quién. –dijo Sabo, sentándose en la silla donde había estado toda la mañana estudiando.

–Tengo un truco infalible. –Ace volvió a hablar con el mismo misterio de antes. Se sentó en una silla a su lado.

Sabo suspiró, resignado. Él solo quería estar tranquilo, estudiar en silencio. _Por esto no me quedo en casa._

–Si te digo que sí, ¿me dejarás en paz?

–No prometo nada. –se hicieron unos segundos de silencio, donde Sabo realmente se debatía entre tirar a su hermano por la ventana o meterle la cabeza en el retrete y tirar de la cadena hasta ahogarlo.

Ace realmente sabía sacarle de quicio…

–Diez minutos. Luego te vas. O te echo a patadas.

–No querrás que pare –dijo Ace, otra vez en ese tono sugerente.

–Sí, ya. Lo que sea. Empieza. –dijo muy falto de paciencia.

–No tan rápido, hermano. Antes se necesita cierta… preparación. –Sabo pudo notar perfectamente la lujuria en la voz de su hermano.

–Oye, ¿por qué siempre me hablas de forma provocativa?

–Porque no pillas las sutilezas. –Sabo le miró, confundido. Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que estaba claro que solo podía tratarse de otra broma de las suyas. Tenía un sentido del humor demasiado retorcido. A ver si se le pasaba la pubertad de una vez.

Ace se volvió a levantar y empezó a caminar por una estantería distinta. Parecía que buscaba algo, un libro. A Sabo le sorprendió, no se imaginaba que se conociera la biblioteca. ¿Cuántas horas de siestas se habría echado por ahí para saber dónde estaba cada sección sin tener que consultarlo?

–Para empezar, tira a la basura los ladrillos que tienes encima de la mesa. Este es el bueno –dijo sacando un libro algo más delgado que los que tenía el rubio en la mesa. Leyó el título. No era ninguna de las lecturas recomendadas de la asignatura.

– ¿Esto? Me da que no.

–Piensa lo que quieras. Mihawk siempre lo lleva en su maletín, lo saca cuando lanza preguntas a la clase. –y, para desgracia de Sabo, supo que era cierto.

– ¿Hay algo que tu memoria fotográfica no logre retener? –pregunta Sabo. Su hermano estaba a su lado, se acercó para darle el libro. No habló hasta que no está a dos centímetros de su oreja.

–Por suerte no. Puedo acordarme de cada detalle de lo que sea que haya visto… –otra vez ese tono. Pero esta vez, es algo diferente. Las últimas veces, había dado por sentado que se trataban de simples bromas para molestarle.

Ace le había hablado en un suspiro, a su oreja. Con la voz algo ronca. Se estremeció. Esto ya no sonaba como siempre, era mucho más intenso. Y sentir el aliento de su hermano tan cerca… le encantó.

Tuvo que alejarse e intentar contener el tirón que dio su entrepierna en sus pantalones. Sus mejillas sonrojadas no pasaron desapercibidas por el moreno, ni la ligera incomodidad que veía en Sabo.

Sonrió orgulloso de haber conseguido su objetivo. Llevaba meses intentando que el rubio se fijara en él. Pensaba que el hecho de dormir en la misma habitación facilitaría las cosas… pero justo al contrario.

Sabo solo le veía como un hermano. Y hasta que le vió esa vez con Koala, para él también había sido así. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que oír los gemidos de una mujer, provocados por su hermano, le haría ponerse tan caliente.

Se notaba que la chica lo disfrutaba, y en vez de imaginarse él siendo el causante de esos gemidos, se imaginó a Sabo provocándoselos a él. Ese día la cagó, actuó sin pensar, movido por sus impulsos. No había sido buena idea entrar en la habitación como si fuera un accidente y ofrecerse a acostarse con ellos.

Todavía recordaba el cabreo de Sabo cuando Koala se fue casi huyendo. Casi le mata… y con razón. Koala le dejó en ese momento. Ahí le quedó claro que debía ser más sutil para conseguir su objetivo.

A partir de ese día, su actitud hacia su hermano empezó a ser algo más… “relajada”. Iba siempre medio desnudo por casa, se duchaba con la puerta abierta, dormía completamente desnudo… y nada parecía funcionar.

Se hizo ilusiones cuando vió como Sabo se había quedado mirando un par de veces en la ducha antes de cerrar la puerta a gritos, como dándose cuenta de lo que hacía. Pero fuera de eso… todos sus intentos de ligar con él los había confundido con simples bromas entre hermanos.

Ahora estaban solos en la biblioteca del campus. Ningún estudiante iba los sábados por la mañana, de hecho él no estaría aquí si no fuera porque Luffy le había despertado cuatro veces para jugar con él.

Su encuentro había sido totalmente fortuito. ¿Y ahora conseguía sonrojar a Sabo y, encima, ponerle cachondo? Había visto el miembro erecto de su hermano, y era imposible de disimular. Esto era una señal. Debía pasar al ataque.

–Vamos, siéntate –dijo Ace recuperando su tono de voz normal. Tenía que pasar al ataque, sí, pero al ritmo de Sabo. Éste le obedeció.

Se sentaron en la mesa en la que Sabo llevaba estudiando toda la mañana, uno al frente del otro. Sus apuntes estaban desperdigados por toda su longitud. Era un caos. Pero si él se aclaraba…

–Vamos, ¿cuál es tu magnífico método?

–Define “derecho mercantil”.

–“El **derecho mercantil** , **derecho comercial** o **derecho del comercio** es la rama del [derecho privado](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Derecho_privado) que regula la realización de actos de comercio. Esto es, en términos amplios, la rama del [Derecho](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Derecho) que regula el ejercicio del [comercio](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Comercio) por los distintos operadores económicos en el mercado.” –Sabo suspiró al acabar de responder.

¿Este era su método, hacerle preguntas de cosas obvias? No podía creerse que se hubiera dejado arrastrar a sus tonterías. Volvió a hablar.

–Vamos, ¿en serio? Si no supiera ni de qué va la asignatura a estas alturas sería para… ¿QUE COÑO HACES? –preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Ace siempre había sido un tanto peculiar. Poco le importaba lo que pensaran de él. Siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana. Pero esto era demasiado.

–Mi método –dijo él, como si quitarse la camiseta en medio de una biblioteca fuera lo más normal del mundo.

– ¿Desnudarte mientras respondo es tu método?

–No exactamente. Es algo parecido al juego de las prendas. Yo te pregunto y, si aciertas, me quito una, si no aciertas, te la quitas tú.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Ace hubiera jurado poder ver el nervio ocular de Sabo a través de sus ojos de lo abiertos que los tenía. No sabía que los parpados humanos pudieran abrirse tanto.

–Anda, vete a tomar por culo. –dijo Sabo, empezando a levantarse de la mesa. Lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia se había agotado, y empezaba a no ver tan mala opción lo de estudiar en casa.

Joder, su erección no solo no había bajado, sino que había crecido todavía más.

– ¿Por qué? –el moreno se acercó a él y le agarró del brazo, deteniéndole. Realmente Ace parecía no entender la situación.

Que Ace le tocara, estuviera tan cerca de él… tuvo ganas de besarle. De lanzarse a morderle su sonrisa insolente, de hacerle pagar por todo el tiempo que llevaba confundiéndole y provocándole.

– ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿A caso esto te parece normal? –preguntó Sabo, señalando su cuerpo semidesnudo con la mano. Tenía que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol.

–Utilizar una forma de estimularte para que te entre mejor la… ¿información? –a Sabo no le gustó nada la pausa que hizo Ace a mitad de la frase. Peor, en verdad le excitó, pero no quería admitirlo.

–Más que estimular me distraes. ¿Cómo voy a concentrarme contigo… así? –volvió a señalarle de la misma forma que antes, con su rostro imperturbable.

–Con que te distraigo… –dijo Ace, sonriendo de forma traviesa. _Tú a tu bola._

–Sí. ¿Tú te has visto? Distraerías a cualquiera. –dijo Sabo, casi sin pensar. Al instante se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho, y un evidente sonrojo salió en sus mejillas. Lo de disimular no era lo suyo, él siempre iba de frente. En eso los tres hermanos se parecían.

– ¿Piensas que estoy bueno? –Ace se estaba divirtiendo demasiado a su costa. Ya le había parecido que su nuevo método de estudio resultaría interesante, pero no tanto. Cada reacción en su hermano era más adorable que la anterior.

–Sí. Bueno, no. No lo sé. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? Yo solo quería estudiar. –Sabo volvió a sentarse, abatido. Se había metido en un jardín del cual no sabía cómo salir, y que Ace estuviera tan cerca de él, sin camiseta, no ayudaba.

–Y a eso vamos. Siguiente pregunta. ¿Cuáles son las fuentes formales del derecho mercantil? –preguntó Ace, sentado a su lado. Había dejado el libro abierto sobre la mesa, así que no había perdido el punto por el que iba.

–La legislación mercantil, los usos mercantiles y bancarios, la jurisprudencia, los tratados internacionales y las aplicaciones supletorias del derecho Civil. –respondió Sabo de forma automática.

Eso, derecho. A nadie le excitaba recitar respuestas de un libro de derecho mercantil. Así conseguiría calmarse y acabar con todo esto.

– ¡Perfecto! ¿Ves cómo mi método funciona? –dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a desabrocharse los pantalones. Cuando acabó, volvió a sentarse.

Su plan había fracasado.

–Estás loco… k –respondió Sabo, que ya ni se molestó en sorprenderse. Su hermano era imposible, y cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, no se detenía ante nada.

–Y te encanta. –dijo Ace, que pareció ponerse serio, mirándole los ojos. Sabo tuvo que desviar su mirada de la bragueta del moreno.

– ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó, después de tomarse unos segundos para concentrarse.

–Vamos, como si no llevaras cinco minutos intentando disimular tu erección. –dijo Ace, mirándole él ahora, sin pudor alguno.

_Mierda._

– ¡Eso no es…!

– ¿Qué problema hay? Yo te gusto, y tú me gustas. –Ya lo había dicho. No tenía ningún sentido negarlo, Sabo estaba empalmado y él medio desnudo, pero el hecho de decirlo en voz alta, consiguió hacerlo real.

–Somos hermanos, joder. Lo que queramos es secundario. –dijo Sabo, cruzándose de piernas. Creía que así desviaría un poco la atención de su hermano, pero solo le divirtió.

–Así que admites que también lo quieres. Somos hermanos, pero no de sangre. Nos conocemos desde la adolescencia. ¿Qué hay de malo? –un razonamiento perfecto. Hacía del incesto algo lógico. _Maldito y estimulante genio._

–No es solo eso… –debía encontrar algo. Algo a lo que agarrarse para no perder la cabeza. Más, todavía.

–Siguiente. ¿Qué es un factor en materia mercantil? –pero era oír una de las preguntas de Ace e intentar responderla. Por encima de todo, era un buen estudiante.

–Es… es… –un buen estudiante con un serio problema de concentración y demasiado cachondo como para pensar con rapidez.

–Tic tac, Sabo. –cosa que Ace sabía y pensaba aprovechar.

–Cállate, joder.

– ¡Tiempo! Te toca. –dijo Ace, dejando el libro encima de la mesa con un golpe. Miraba a su hermano, girado a él. Puso un tobillo encima de su rodilla, quedando con las piernas abiertas pero cruzadas a la vez, mientras su codo estaba en la mesa con su rostro apoyado en su puño. En bóxer.

Con la pose que tenía, parecía prepararse para disfrutar de un espectáculo.

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó Sabo, sin comprender nada.

–Tu jersey. Fuera. –dijo Ace, sonriendo, en la misma postura.

–No he respondido todavía. –respondió Sabo, poco dispuesto. Pero algo, muy en el fondo de sus deseos más oscuros, empezaba a desear complacerlo.

–Se te ha pasado el tiempo.

–No has dicho nada de eso. –era un deseo muy pequeño, escondido. No lo suficiente a la vista como para hacerlo, pero si para hacerse notar.

–Díselo a Mihawk cuando te quite el examen en blanco de las manos al pasarse la hora.

–Maldita sea… –ese deseo empezaba a crecer, a tomar fuerza.

–Vamos Sabo. No le hacemos daño a nadie. Solo déjate llevar. –dijo Ace, con su voz cargada de excitación. Si no le hubiera visto, podía haberse creído perfectamente que esa era su voz mientras susurraba al oído al hacer el amor. Y qué ganas tenía de oírla de nuevo…

–Me preocupa sinceramente estar empezando a pensar como tu… –ese deseo se había hecho demasiado grande, tanto que ya era imposible negarlo.

Sabo empezó a quitarse la camisa, y por fin Ace parecía suspirar aliviado, aunque empezó a sonreír con suficiencia. Había ganado. Llevaba tiempo jugando, y por fin iba a reclamar su premio.

Sabo se desnudó lentamente, totalmente expuesto a su hermano. Dejó de intentar disimular su erección. Ace había empezado este juego, así que esperaba que estuviera preparado para todas sus consecuencias.

–Quizá deberías desabrocharte los pantalones. Con eso así tiene que doler.

–Mira quién habla. Siguiente pregunta. –Sabo sonreía, observando descaradamente el miembro de Ace. El rubio por fin había decidido a soltarse.

Ace sonreía también. Por fin había ganado. Una vez acabada la negociación, tocaba empezar los preliminares. Veía perfectamente lo caliente que estaba Sabo, estar enfrente de él en calzoncillos había funcionado.

Sabo podía ser muy listo, pero no lo era tanto como Ace. A partir de ese momento le tocaba jugar a él, así que, deliberadamente, le hizo preguntas demasiado difíciles para que Sabo pudiera siquiera saberlas, eran del temario del máster. Hizo bien en pedir-se-lo a un amigo, por si alguna vez le venía bien.

Aun así, Sabo consiguió responder bien a una pregunta, cuando los dos iban únicamente en ropa interior. Ace, un tipo muy orgulloso, se lo tomó como una pequeña derrota a manos de su hermano, que le miraba con superioridad. Pero, contrariamente, lejos de enfadarse o frustrarse, se excitó todavía más.

–Vaya… has perdido, hermanito. –dijo Sabo. Sabía cómo provocarle. Ace había estado jugando con él, durante meses, ahora lo veía claro. Así que le tocaba a él provocarle hasta el final.

– ¿Des de cuando se trataba de una competición? –preguntó Ace, con la misma expresión.

–Des del principio. Solo juego con tus reglas, y has perdido claramente, Ace. Yo gano. –Sabo estaba mucho más decidido y seguro de sí mismo de lo que nunca le había visto. Normalmente era un tipo tranquilo, con cierta tendencia a estresarse por culpa suya y de Luffy.

Si cuando ligaba, actuaba de ese modo, no le sorprendía en absoluto que hubiera salido cuatro meses con Betty, una de las chicas más populares y buenas de la universidad.

– ¿Y cómo sabes que has ganado?

–Estás desnudo, completamente expuesto ante mí.

–Quizá era esa mi intención. –dijo Ace, no pensaba admitir su derrota. Eso nunca.

–Ya claro, por eso las últimas preguntas estaban salidas directas de los apuntes de Lindbergh. –respondió Sabo, riéndose.

– ¿Lo sabias? –esto pilló por sorpresa a Ace, no esperaba que le hubiera descubierto.

–Claro idiota, es mi mejor amigo. –respondió Sabo de forma calmada.

 _Jodido cabrón, lo ha sabido todo el tiempo,_ pensó Ace. Igual que él, el rubio había estado jugando con él, dejándole creer que Ace estaba ganando, solo para acabar dándole el golpe de gracia en el último momento.

–Entonces supongo que querrás tu premio. –dijo Ace, acercándose a Sabo.

–Vaya si lo quiero. Ya sabes que te toca hacer. –dijo Sabo, mirándole con lujuria, sentado en su silla.

Ace se inclinó, acercándose todavía más. Muy despacio, fue acortando la distancia. Sabo esperó pacientemente a que llegara el momento. Sus labios estaban separados por unos centímetros. Muy pocos. Sabo ya sentía su aliento en su boca.

Le detuvo.

–Admítelo –dijo en un suspiro, con su mano en su pecho, impidiendo que pudiera acercarse más.

– ¿El qué? –Ace no lo entendía, estaban a punto de besarse, por fin. ¿Ahora porqué le detenía? ¿Y de qué hablaba? La verdad era que, cuando la sangre de Ace se concentraba en un punto que no era su cerebro, se volvía un completo idiota.

Y no podía estar más duro. Que Sabo se le resistiera así… le calentaba más.

–Mi premio, quiero que me digas, en voz alta y clara, que te he ganado. –dijo Sabo, bajito, pacientemente, con la misma arrogancia que había mostrado Ace antes. 

–Ese no era el premio. –respondió Ace, algo frustrado.

–Será lo que yo diga. Ahora jugamos con mis reglas –lo cierto era que, ver como su hermano intentaba dominarle de esa forma, le excitaba muchísimo.

– ¿Des de cuándo? –pero no quería demostrárselo.

–Des de que has perdido. –sí, le ponía muchísimo ver esa faceta en Sabo. Le ponía tanto que estaba durísimo sin siquiera haberse tocado.

Ace sonrió, frustrado y cachondo. Giró un poco su rostro antes de hablar.

–De acuerdo. Tú ganas, yo pierdo. –dijo en un susurro, mirando a un lado.

– ¿Cómo? No te oigo, hermanito. –dijo Sabo, enfocando su oreja hacia su hermano. Ace, un poco molesto, giró su rostro a Sabo de nuevo, y habló alto y claro, mirándole a los ojos.

–Tú ganas, Sabo.

Sabo, un tipo calmado, tranquilo, paciente y muy centrado, dejó ir su locura. Se abalanzó sobre Ace, besándole con desesperación, de la misma forma que llevaba tiempo anhelando. Se había imaginado en esa situación cada vez que le veía en la ducha.

Se había imaginado siendo él su amante cada vez que le había pillado en el sofá de su casa. Se había imaginado asaltándole en medio de la noche, en su cama. ¿Qué importaba nada? Quería acostarse con su hermano, ahora.

¿Qué importaba que estuvieran en medio de la biblioteca de su universidad? No había absolutamente nadie, no había cámaras, seguramente la encargada estaba durmiendo en la entrada, en el primer piso. Y ellos estaban en el tercero, completamente solos.

Ace le había provocado demasiado. Y lo cierto es que nunca lo había odiado, solo le ponía demasiado para querer admitirlo.

–Esto va a pasar solo una vez –le dijo Sabo a Ace, apartándose un momento de él para hablar.

– ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo de enamorarte? –preguntó Ace, riéndose de él. Tenía los labios hinchados, no solo de los besos, sino de las succiones y mordiscos que había aplicado Sabo en ellos. Era mucho más apasionado de lo que aparentaba.

Aunque a Ace, a fuego, no le ganaba nadie.

–Ni mucho menos. Te he visto en demasiadas situaciones para que algo así pueda pasar. –respondió Sabo sin pensar. Por un momento, le asustó pensar que Ace podría tomárselo a mal y enfadarse, que fuera su hermano quien sintiera algo por él.

–Entonces cállate y deja de preocuparte por gilipolleces. –Ace volvió a lanzarse a atacar a Sabo. Saber que ambos tenían las cosas claras le permitió relajarse y disfrutar del momento. Y vamos si lo iba a disfrutar.

Ace estaba sentado encima de Sabo, completamente desnudo, mientras el rubio conservaba todavía su ropa interior. Se besaban con pasión, Ace sentía las uñas de su hermano clavándose profundamente en su espalda, arañándole con pasión.

Ardía. Pero era un dolor demasiado placentero.

Ace gimió en la boca de su hermano cuando este le mordió con más fuerza. Le había dolido, pero también le había gustado. Esta pequeña interrupción le permitió separarse de él para pasar al siguiente nivel.

Con la misma violencia que Sabo, el moreno empezó primero a lamerle el cuello, y luego a morderlo. Siguió bajando, mordiéndole la clavícula, el pecho. Iba alternando mordiscos y lametazos, y con una mano castigaba uno de los pezones del rubio.

Oía los suspiros de Sabo, gemía más alto cuanto más le mordía. _Le va duro._ Le mordió un pezón mientras pellizcaba con fuerza el otro.

–Ah joder Ace… no sabes cómo me pone esto…

–Claro que lo sé, soy tu hermano. Te conozco mejor que nadie. –respondió Ace, burlándose de él, justo antes de morderle otra vez, más fuerte.

Sabo gruñó ante ese ataque. Era imposible que Ace conociera sus gustos sexuales, la única vez que le pilló fue con Koala, y a ella le iba suave. Fue con Betty que pudo dar rienda suelta a toda su pasión, y su hermano nunca les pilló.

Menos mal, porque se hubiera encontrado prácticas… poco ortodoxas. Lo que tenía claro era que, si Ace seguía riéndose de él de esa forma, provocándole, iba a ponerlas todas y cada una de ellas en práctica con él. _A ver quién se ríe entonces._

Ace decidió seguir bajando, quedando arrodillado en frente de Sabo, que seguía sentado en la silla. Le bajó un poco la ropa interior, lo máximo que pudo, dejando a la vista el miembro se Sabo.

Lo miró durante unos segundos, y luego alzó la mirada a su hermano, a los ojos. Se relamió los labios con lujuria, y empezó a acercar su boca a su entrepierna. Ace metió todo el miembro de Sabo en su boca, mientras seguía mirándole a los ojos. No quería perderse ninguna de sus expresiones de placer.

Sabo arqueó un poco la espalda, sintiendo una sacudida eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo entero. Suspiró fuertemente, sin contenerse ni un poco. Ver a su hermano, con esa mirada, tan caliente, chupándole la polla, era el momento más erótico que había vivido hasta entonces.

Sentía los labios de Ace, esos que había tenido el placer de probar hacía apenas unos minutos, recorriendo lentamente toda su longitud. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en todas y cada una de las sensaciones que su hermano le proporcionaba.

Podía sentir la lengua de Ace jugando con su glande, introduciéndose en su uretra. Podía sentir sus labios subiendo y bajando mientras le envolvía. Podía sentir como succionaba para aumentar el placer.

Podía sentir su miembro poniéndose cada vez más duro, hinchándose y palpitando, atrapado dentro de la boca de su hermano. Y le encantaba, se le daba realmente bien. Sin poder evitarlo, llevó su mano a la cabeza de Ace, obligándole tragar más, a ir más al fondo, enredando su pelo entre sus dedos y estirándolos en cada sacudida de placer.

Ace, al sentir la mano de su hermano en su pelo, empezó a acelerar el ritmo. Estaba siendo muy suave, pero solo porque acababan de empezar. Había notado que a Sabo le iba el sexo duro, y esto era lo que pensaba darle.

Se la chupó, se la siguió chupando, apretando con sus labios, cada vez más. Más rápido. Más fuerte. El miembro de Sabo estaba muy hinchado, si seguía así acabaría por correrse, pero él solo acababa de empezar a divertirse.

Se detuvo de golpe y se levantó, quedando de pie y desnudo en frente de él.

–Levántate y quítate los calzoncillos. –ordenó Ace. Sabo se lo miró, sorprendido, por su cambio de actitud. –Ahora.

No se imaginaba su hermano tan dominante. _Será divertido_ , pensó.

El rubio obedeció. Se quitó la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba, dejándola tirada por el suelo. Luego miró a su hermano, expectante y con cierta diversión morbosa.

–Apóyate en la mesa con tus manos, de espaldas a mí.

– ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?

–Porque te lo digo yo. –con que Ace iba de dominante… está bien. Que así sea. Sabo quería ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar, se moría de ganas por ello.

Y ver a su hermano así, hablándole de esa forma, le excitaba muchísimo. Sabía que seguramente tenía más experiencia que él en el terreno sexual, así que quería que le enseñara qué era lo que podía hacer.

Así que, una vez más, obedeció.

Sabo se puso de cara a la mesa, y se inclinó ligeramente a ella, apoyando sus dos manos. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para que Ace hiciera su siguiente movimiento. Con rudeza, el moreno se situó, detrás de él, entre sus piernas, y empezó a morderle el cuello, mientras restregaba su pene contra el trasero de Sabo, poniéndose cada vez más duro.

Sabo se dejó hacer, suspirando al sentir la brusquedad con la que Ace le atacaba. Joder, le encantaba. Ace era un tipo impulsivo, un poco cabeza hueca, y nunca pensaba antes de actuar. Debía haberse imaginado que sería tan fogoso en la cama.

Pero que le dominara de esta forma… era superior a nada que jamás hubiera creído.

– ¡Ah! –gritó Sabo, sintiendo la intrusión de un dedo en su entrada. El muy cabrón ni siquiera había usado su saliva para lubricarlo, solo lo metió de golpe.

–Relájate. –dijo Ace en un gruñido a su oreja.

– ¿Cómo… cómo voy a relajarme?

–Porque ahora toca eso –Ace le introdujo un segundo dedo mientras le mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

– ¡Agh, cabrón! ¡Eso duele! –se quejó Sabo. Tenía claro que Ace no iba a tener ni un poco de piedad, iba a ir cada vez más duro, y eso le gustaba.

–Lo sé. Pero te encanta. –dijo Ace, con la voz ronca, moviéndose en su interior.

Con su mano libre, agarró el pelo de Sabo, de la misma forma que él había hecho antes, y tiró su cabeza atrás, dejando su cuello descubierto. Ace empezó a besarlo, a lamerlo, y a succionarlo, dejando grandes marcas sobre su piel blanca.

La erección de Sabo no había bajado ni un poco. Al contrario, parecía estar todavía más excitado. Seguramente le había dolido la poca suavidad que Ace estaba teniendo, pero le gustaba así. Y Ace disfrutaba dominando y sometiendo a su hermano a su voluntad.

El interior de Sabo estaba muy apretado, le había costado introducir esos dos dedos, y claramente no estaba preparado para un tercero. Aun así, Ace, al notar que seguía dilatándose, lo metió igualmente. Quería complacer los deseos masoquistas de su hermano.

Sabo volvió a gritar, aunque más que un grito se trató de otro gemido, más alto que los anteriores. Ace, todavía con su mano en su pelo, obligó a su hermano a girar su cabeza hacia él y empezó a besarle de nuevo.

Le estaba gustando ser duro con él, pero no dejaba de ser su hermano, y quería darle ciertos toques de suavidad para hacerlo más llevadero. Pero solo hasta que su acostumbró a tener tres dedos en su interior, ya que luego le besó fuertemente el labio, recibiendo un grito ahogado de su hermano en su boca.

Ace, sin darle tiempo a Sabo a reaccionar, se alejó de él y sacó sus dedos de su interior de un tirón, recibiendo otro quejido por su parte. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, pero, Ace empujó su espalda, dejándole con medio cuerpo tumbado encima de la mesa y totalmente expuesto a él. Se introdujo en su interior de una estocada.

– ¡Hijo de puta! –oyó a Sabo gruñir. Ace era grande, lo sabía, y aunque le hubiera preparado, quizá no tanto como debería, eso de metérsela toda de un golpe debía haberle dolido. Mucho.

El dolor que había sentido era indescriptible. El muy capullo había entrado en él, sin estar suficientemente preparado y sin ningún tipo de suavidad. Y encima, había sido metérsela y acertar justo ese punto, ése que le proporcionaba tanto placer.

Ahora sí tenía ganas de partirle la cara. Sabo iba a disfrutar mucho de eso.

–Ya, ¿y por qué te has corrido? –preguntó Ace, observando el miembro de su hermano, todavía goteando. Podía ver las manchas blancas por el suelo, justo debajo de él.

No valía la pena negar que le excitaba el dolor. Infligirlo y recibirlo. Era superior a él. Le encantaba sentirse dominado por su hermano, le excitaba que fuera tan rudo con él. Le ponía muy cachondo no tener que decirle nada para que él lo hiciera.

Era cierto, eran hermanos, y le conocía mejor que nadie. Solo hacía falta una mirada, un suspiro, para que supiera lo que le gustaba.

–Esta me la vas a pagar. –dijo Sabo, de boca a la mesa.

–Puedes cobrártela cuando quieras. –Ace, que había estado quieto hasta ese momento, empezó a moverse. No quería causarle ninguna herida a Sabo, así que se había contenido un poco hasta que notó que el interior de Sabo no le apretaba tanto.

–Cuando menos te lo esperes –respondió Sabo –oye, ¿de qué te ríes? –preguntó, al oír las carcajadas de su hermano.

–Me alegra saber que tenía razón. –dijo, calmándose un poco.

– ¿Sobre qué? –Sabo no tenía ni idea que qué hablaba.

Ace se agachó, dejando su torso pegado completamente en la espalda de Sabo, hablando directo a su oreja, en un gruñido.

–En que eras virgen. Eso de ser tu primera vez… no sabes cuánto me pone.

Ace siguió moviéndose, primero lento, y luego aumentando un poco el ritmo.

–Cállate y fóllame. –exigió Sabo. Ace se tensó, listo para seguir interpretando su papel. Volvió a levantarse, apoyándose de la nuca de Sabo, presionándole contra la mesa.

–Oye. Aquí mando yo. ¿Quién te crees para pedir nada? –dijo penetrándole más profundo, mucho más rápido que hasta ese momento.

Llevó su mano hasta su pelo, agarrándolo y tirando de él, hasta levantarlo a su altura. Llevó su cabeza más para atrás de lo que la había hecho hasta ese momento, provocando un placentero dolor en Sabo. 

Éste volvió a gemir, con más fuerza, casi gritando. Le estaba gustando, mucho. Acababa de tener un orgasmo, pero si su hermano seguía así, no sabía cuánto iba a durar. Y, por nada del mundo, pensaba correrse antes que Ace. No esta vez.

Ace siguió entrando y saliendo de él, muy duro. Más cada vez. Le encantaba Sabo, le gustaba todo de él. Su voz, su olor, su cuerpo delgado y musculoso, su sonrisa dulce, y le encantaba su recién descubierto lado masoquista.

Ace volvió a tirar a Sabo encima de la mesa, esta vez éste quedó con las manos apoyadas encima de la mesa, en la misma posición que cuando Ace empezó a dilatarle. Ace tenía sus caderas agarradas, presionando sus dedos sobre su piel blanca, dejando marcas rojizas.

–Agh dios Sabo, como me pones… –dijo Ace, penetrando a Sabo cada vez más rápido. No le faltaba mucho.

–Joder Ace… me encantas… dame más duro… –Sabo estaba provocando a Ace, a su lado dominante. Quiso ponerle a prueba, saber si le dejaría hablar y pedirle algo, pero su hermano estaba tan cachondo que dejó esa faceta de lado.

–Quiero que grites mi nombre. –su hermano sabía ser duro y apasionado, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda.

–Agh… Ace… Ace… –Gimió Sabo, apoyado en la mesa, entre suspiros. 

–Te digo que grites. –Ace volvió a darle otra estocada, más profunda.

 _Mierda._ Había vuelto a alcanzar ese punto en Sabo. Si seguía así, volvería a correrse. No podía permitirlo, tenía que conseguir que Ace acabara antes.

– ¡ACE! ¡Fóllame Ace! ¡ACE! –empezó a gritar Sabo. Realmente, esperaba que no les oyeran.

Su plan dio resultado.

Ace volvió a acelerar el ritmo, a punto de correrse. Sabo sentía el miembro hinchado de su hermano en su interior. Siguió gritando su nombre, gimiendo y diciendo todo tipo de obscenidades para seguir excitándole.

El moreno sintió su orgasmo llegar, explotando en un éxtasis de placer. Se corrió dentro de su hermano, marcándole como suyo. Mientras se corría, se dejó caer en el cuerpo de su hermano, cansado por el esfuerzo.

Su frente estaba apoyada entre sus hombros, dando ahora pequeñas embestidas hasta finalmente detenerse.

–Joder Sabo… ha sido alucinante. –dijo todavía en la misma postura, con la respiración entrecortada. Estaba completamente sudado. Poco a poco, salió de su hermano y se sentó en la silla, intentando recuperar la respiración.

– ¿Ha sido? –preguntó el rubio, girando su cabeza y mirándole.

–Hmm… bueno sí. ¿A qué te refieres? –dijo Ace, pasándose una mano por la frente, apartando sus cabellos húmedos por el sudor.

– ¿De verdad crees que esto se ha acabado? –Sabo puso una expresión que nunca había utilizado con Ace. Era severo, parecía enfadado.

–Hmmm… ¿no dijiste que solo una vez? –Sabo daba miedo, pero también estaba tremendamente sexy.

–Hermanito, lo has hecho bien. Pero déjame enseñarte como se debe hace de verdad. –Sabo se puso de pie. El semen de Ace se escapaba de él, deslizándose entre sus piernas, pero no parecía molestarle.

– ¿Cómo?

– ¿Sabes qué pasa cuando combates el fuego con fuego? –Sabo parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. Se acercó a Ace, puso su rostro a su altura y, agarró Ace por la barbilla y habló muy cerca de él.

– ¿Qué… qué pasa? –preguntó Ace.

Portgas D Ace. Un chico de veinte años, universitario, boxeador. Era fuerte, inteligente, apasionado, impulsivo. Era amable, aunque a veces un poco rudo y algo perezoso. Muy educado al hablar, menos con quien le tocaba las pelotas. Orgulloso, sin miedo a nada.

–Que uno se come al otro y se crea un incendio mayor. –Sabo se lanzó hacia su hermano, mordiéndole el labio con fuerza hasta hacerle sangrar, lamiendo la herida mientras la succionaba para que siguiera abierta.

En esos momentos, Ace tuvo miedo. Miedo al darse cuenta que se había equivocado. Sabo no era masoquista, era el sádico, y solo se había dejado hacer.

–Hermano, sé que no eres virgen. No esperes que tenga cuidado. –Ace tuvo mucho miedo. Ahora vería las consecuencias de meses molestando a un tigre enjaulado. –te prometo que te gustará.

Sabo agarró a su hermano del pelo, tiró fuertemente de él y le tiró encima de la mesa, de la misma manera en que él le había tenido antes. Ace ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar. Estaba un poco acojonado, sí, pero sobre todo estaba caliente.

Acababa de correrse. ¿Cómo podía ser que volviera a excitarse? Pero ser tratado de forma tan brusca por su hermano… era superior a él. Había dicho que le gustaría, y no tenía ninguna duda de eso. Por suerte, como había dicho Sabo, no era virgen.

Encima de la mesa, de espaldas a Sabo, estaba completamente expuesto a él. Había sido él mismo que por iniciativa propia se abrió de piernas, dejando su entrada a merced de su hermano. Quería que hiciera todo lo que quisiera con él.

–Antes te he dicho que me las ibas a pagar… –oía a su hermano, detrás de él, pero no sabía exactamente donde estaba ni qué hacía. Sabo no le estaba tocando, y él no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza ni hacer amago de mirarle.

Ace recordó el momento del que le estaba hablando Sabo, había sido cuando había empezado a penetrarle. Si de verdad el rubio era el sádico, eso aparte de hacer que se corriera, debía haber hecho que se molestara. Y no sonaba bien para él. Mejor dicho, sonaba muy bien para Ace.

El moreno sintió un terrible dolor en sus entrañas. Sabo, sin avisar, sin ninguna preparación, se introdujo dentro de él, de una estocada, partiéndole en dos.

Ace gritó.

–Nada de quejas. Te aguantas. –Sabo estaba quieto dentro de él. Iba a castigarle, eso lo tenía claro, pero tampoco iba a herirle en exceso. Un par o tres de días sin poder moverse a lo sumo.

Sabo esperó unos segundos antes de empezar a moverse, y Ace podía asegurar que no estaba siendo para nada delicado. Aun así, le volvía loco. Ya volvía a estar empalmado.

Sintió como Sabo le agarraba una nalga, apretando fuertemente con su mano.

–Uf Ace, me encanta tu trasero –apretó más todavía –está tan duro. El mejor culo que me he follado.

– ¿Te has follado muchos o qué? –preguntó divertido.

Esta vez, recibió un sonoro golpe en la nalga. Seguro que le había dejado la piel roja.

–Nadie te ha dado permiso para hablar. –dijo Sabo, a su espalda. Volvió a darle otro golpe en la nalga. Estaba claro que iba a castigarle, duro, y eso le gustaba.

Esta vez, en vez del grito ahogado de la primera vez, soltó un gemido. Sabo se dio cuenta.

Volvió a darle, y Ace volvió a gemir, más sensual que antes. Un par de golpes más para comprobarlo.

–Vaya, vaya… Así que te gusta que te azote… ¿Más fuerte? –le dio otro golpe, más fuerte, tal y como había dicho.

–Agh… –gimió más alto Ace en respuesta.

–Contéstame. ¿Quieres que te dé más fuerte? –preguntó Sabo, volviendo a darle, con más fuerza.

–Agh… ¡Sí, Sabo! –gritó Ace, agachándose, quedando esta vez con los codos encima de la mesa.

–Sí, Sabo… ¿qué? –preguntó él, esta vez con su mano quieta, manteniéndola encima de la nalga que llevaba un rato castigando, acariciándola suavemente.

– ¡Dame más fuerte! –suplicó Ace. No se imaginaba que ser dominado de esta forma pudiera ser tan excitante, ni que su hermano sabría llevarle al límite de esa forma. 

–Pequeño pervertido… –dijo dándole un último golpe, el más fuerte de todos.

Sabo estaba disfrutando con esto, mucho más que cualquiera de las veces con Betty. Y eso que con ella había llegado muy lejos. Pero el hecho de que fuera con Ace, con su hermano, algo prohibido, era suficiente para excitarle.

Sabo siguió follándoselo duro contra la mesa, escuchando los gemidos que salían directos de su garganta. Necesitaba verle la cara.

Sin ningún cuidado, salió de él. Ace se giró extrañado pero, obediente, no dijo nada. Sabo le cogió del brazo, le levantó, lo giró y le obligó a tumbarse encima de la mesa, tirando por el suelo todos los libros y apuntes del rubio.

Ya se preocuparía por ello más tarde.

–Pero mira que duro estás… ¿tanto te pone que te domine? Contesta. –le mandó Sabo.

–Sí… –Ace le miraba des de encima de la mesa, con lujuria en su voz.

–Sí… ¿qué? –volvió a preguntar Sabo, empezando a trepar por la mesa, gateando.

–Sí, Sabo. –respondió cuando el rubio estaba totalmente encima de él, mirándole seriamente.

Antes de decir nada, Sabo sonrió de lado, contento con la respuesta del moreno.

–Buen chico. Ahora dime. ¿Volverás a provocarme como llevas meses haciendo? –Sabo había acercado su rostro al de Ace, preparado para besarle cuando fuera el momento. Cogió su miembro, apunto para entrar otra vez en su hermano.

–Pues es posible… –respondió Ace, sonriendo. Seguramente se llevaría otro castigo por responder con esa insolencia, y le parecía bien. Contrariamente a lo que creía, Sabo le miró y le sonrió con lujuria. 

–Así me gusta. –y, sin más, volvió a penetrarle, otra vez de una estocada. Ace esta vez no gritó de dolor como la primera, sino de placer.

Sabo observó el rostro de Ace, contorsionado por el placer. Poder ver su expresión en ese momento, que le demostrara sin pudor lo mucho que le gustaba lo que le hacía, tenerle así, tan sumiso, tan demandante de sus atenciones, era un verdadero placer en todos los sentidos posibles.

Ace enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, profundizando todavía más el contacto entre ellos. A penas le permitía alejarse.

Oyó un gemido más agudo proveniente de la garganta de su hermano, y supo que había acertado en ese punto. Mejor, porque Sabo ya estaba en el límite.

Sabo siguió penetrándola hasta correrse, dentro de él. Notó esa descarga eléctrica que tanto le gustaba, y siguió vaciándose, una y otra vez dentro de Ace, acabando en pequeños espasmos.

Ace se corrió también en ese momento, manchando sus abdómenes, gritando su nombre tal y como Sabo había hecho antes, agarrando sus hombros con fuerza y clavándole las uñas.

Se quedaron un rato así, tumbados.

–Ahora sí que ha sido alucinante –dijo Ace, des de debajo el cuerpo de su hermano.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? –preguntó Sabo, un poco preocupado. No quería haberse pasado.

–Un poco, pero me ha gustado. –dijo Ace, sonriendo y respirando agitadamente. Sabo se incorporó un poco, mirándole des de arriba.

–Te lo dije –su expresión ahora era totalmente diferente. Ya no era el amante dominante, volvía a ser su hermano, su dulce y simpático hermano.

Sabo le había dicho que le gustaría, y así había sido. Estaba seguro que su hermano a penas le había demostrado de lo que era capaz, que se había contenido por él, y la verdad tenía mucha curiosidad para que le llevara al límite.

Estuvieron un rato más charlando y volvieron a casa.

A partir de ese día Sabo empezó a estudiar más en casa, y todas esas veces con la ayuda de Ace. El maldito cabrón se acordaba hasta de cada coma de las preguntas que le habían hecho a él el año anterior.

En verdad, su método funcionaba. Le ayudaba a relajarse, a no pensar en los ojos dorados de Mihawk travesándole. Encima siempre acababan haciéndolo otra vez.

Solo tenían que procurar que no estuviera nadie en casa para sus sesiones de estudio. Ace no solo le hacía preguntas, también le explicaba la materia. Desnudo. Era su pago para cuando Sabo acertaba todas sus preguntas y no tenía que quitarse ninguna prenda.

Los dos tenían las cosas muy claras, lo suyo no era nada serio. Solo se desfogaban cuando les apetecía. Ellos eran hermanos, no pareja.

Y así pasaron tres semanas, y llegó el día del temido examen.

Se había pasado el día anterior estudiando. Ace no había aparecido por casa hasta bien entrada la tarde, con ropa que no era suya y apestando a cerveza. Sospechó que quizá lo que fuera que tuvieran se había acabado, porque llegó con una sonrisa que pocas veces había visto en él.

Mihawk le puso la hoja encima del pupitre.

–Suerte, Monkey. Creo que la vas a necesitar.

–Gracias, profesor. –respondió Sabo acojonado. Empezó a leer los enunciados.

_No puede ser…_

Sabía la respuesta a todas y cada una de las preguntas.

_Maldito genio de memoria fotográfica._

Y si sabía todas las respuestas era porque todas esas eran preguntas que Ace le había hecho en algún momento, durante sus clases.


	3. En el despacho

_Menudo aburrimiento..._

Los días eran grises. Las tardes solitarias. Las noches frías.

Akagami Shanks, profesor de la Universidad Grand Line, la mejor del país, en la facultad de medicina. Solo los mejores podían acceder a ella, y contaba con el personal docente mejor cualificado de toda la región.

Solo que Shanks, de respetable, tenía poco. Sus clases eran muy amenas, era un tipo sociable, extrovertido, le gustaba divertirse. Eso al principio tuvo su gracia, cayó como un soplo de aire fresco entre tanto profesor carca, pero era demasiado infantil para sus compañeros.

Cuando el resto de profesorado empezó a pasar de sus tonterías, de sus quedadas por la tarde, de sus noches de fiesta, decidió que lo mejor sería hacerse amigo de los alumnos. Total, mentalmente tenían la misma edad.

No era que al resto no le gustara, les caía bien, pero eran adultos con sus vidas, matrimonios e hijos. Ninguno tenía un síndrome de Peter Pan como el suyo, y no se podían permitir salir cada fin de semana de fiesta. Ni menos entre semana, como al pelirrojo le gustaba.

Su mayor problema era su aburrimiento. Perdía rápido el interés en la mayoría de lo que hacía. Sí, iba a tomar cervezas con muchos de sus alumnos, se lo pasaba bien, pero incluso eso le cansaba.

_Debería haberme hecho profesor en un reformatorio… almenos tendría algo interesante entre manos._

Y qué decir de las clases… estaba muy desmotivado. Tenía sus defectos, pero era un gran profesor, y eso conlleva que todos los alumnos estaban cien por cien centrados en él, en el temario y todo lo que explicaba.

Ni siquiera se paraban a mirar el móvil o hablar entre ellos. Oh vamos, ¿qué les pasaba? ¡Tenían veinte años, estaban en el momento de disfrutar de la vida, no de estar encerrados entre cuatro paredes!

_Un poco de emoción por favor…_

–Akagami. ¿Puedo pasar? –alguien dio un golpe en la puerta de su despacho y habló des de fuera. Sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa voz, se trataba de su mejor alumno. El más aburrido de todos.

–Claro, Law. Adelante. –dijo, recuperando su postura. Estaba tirado con los brazos encima de la mesa, con la mirada clavada en la pantalla del ordenador, y cuando los alumnos venían a su despacho, debía hacer el papel de adulto responsable.

_Menudo coñazo._

–Es sobre la clase de esta mañana. – _claro… como no._

– ¿Alguna duda? –Trafalgar Law tenía la mala costumbre de ir a menudo a su despacho a preguntarle algunas aclaraciones o a quejarse de su poca seriedad. El cabrón era muy aplicado, y atrevido.

–Se trata de una corrección, más bien. –demasiado atrevido. De verdad, qué palo le daba ese chico.

–Vaya. ¿Otra vez corrigiendo a tu profesor? –preguntó Shanks. No era la primera vez que Law intentaba demostrarle que era más listo que él. Quizá lo era, porque el chiquillo inteligente lo era, y mucho, pero le jodía su actitud.

–No es mi culpa que se equivoque. –no es que fuera prepotente ni se lo tuviera creído, más bien parecía que había aceptado que todos los que le rodeaban, eran idiotas. Y eso le incluía a él.

–Me sorprende que no lo haya compartido con sus compañeros. –sobre todo porque no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Ni la segunda, ni la tercera… tenía la santa mala costumbre de retarle con todo lo que podía.

–Ya, bueno. Quería asegurarme primero. –la última vez que lo hizo, Shanks le tiró por el suelo todos sus argumentos, de forma cortés y educada. Pero Law se lo tomó como una humillación.

Y Shanks sabía que el contraataque iba a ser muy potente.

–Bueno, tú dirás.

–Verá, es sobre los microorganismos infecciosos. –Shanks trataba a todos los alumnos de tú a tú, no le gustaban las formalidades. Creía que creaban una barrera entre él y ellos, dificultando la asimilación de la materia.

Y Law se esforzaba en ser lo más formal posible, queriendo ampliar lo máximo la distancia entre ellos.

–Sí, lo imagino. De hecho, en eso consiste la materia. –dijo Shanks con una ligera sonrisa. Lo dijo a modo broma, para relajar el ambiente.

–Eso lo sé. –respondió Law, un poco molesto. Parecía que su broma había tenido el efecto contrario, el ambiente no podía ser más tenso. –Lo que respecta a las pandemias.

–No creo que hayamos hablado de eso hoy. –lo sabía bien, porque las pandemias le resultaban algo muy interesante. No solo por lo que concernía a su oficio, sino por el caos que se creaba a su alrededor.

La gente perdía la cabeza, atracaban supermercados a mano armada y bates de beisbol. No hacían ni caso de las recomendaciones sanitarias, produciendo todavía más casos, con lo que se alargaba el peligro. Atracaban más supermercados. Y, finalmente, el apocalipsis.

Los virus y bacterias tenían una lógica, pero la gente no. Los adoraba.

Mihawk, el único compañero que de vez en cuando seguía aceptando salir con él, le dijo que estaba mal de la cabeza. “Oh vamos, las personas no son tan idiotas” le dijo un día. “Te sorprenderías, créeme. ¿Oye, te apetece que salgamos de fiesta? Podemos saltarnos las clases de mañana” respondía Shanks. “Akagami, conociéndote a ti, nada me sorprende”.

Al principio Mihawk no quería, al día siguiente los de tercero tenían un examen y quería estar despejado para detectar todas las posibles trampas de sus alumnos, que seguro no serían pocas. A parte de las otras clases que debía atender.

Le convenció, y dos profesores de universidad llegaron el día siguiente a clase, con resaca, pulseras de la discoteca y vestidos de fiesta dispuestos a dar la clase sin morir en el intento.

Realmente difícil.

–Ya, a eso se debe mi corrección. –dijo Law.

– ¿Quieres corregir algo que no he dicho? –preguntó Shanks, intentando procesar lo que pretendía decirle su mejor alumno.

–Así es. –respondió con naturalidad. –Querría decirle que debería explicarnos cómo deberían actuar los servicios sanitarios en casos de pandemia.

–Si el enfermo te muerde, córtate el brazo antes de convertirte en zombie. –respondió Shanks sin pensar. _Mierda._

–Vaya… me alegra saber que se toma en serio las dudas de sus alumnos. –dijo Law con un pequeño atisbo de enfado. Sí, enfado. Había sido muy poco, pero ahí estaba.

Ese maldito chiquillo que parecía pasaba de relaciones humanas, iba a su bola y solo le importaban sus estudios, ¿estaba mostrando una emoción?

De golpe, se le hizo un poco más interesante.

– ¿No se trataba de una corrección? –preguntó Shanks, empezando a provocarle a posta. Hasta ahora, había respondido todas sus preguntas y quejas con cordialidad, hasta con gracia, y Law no había mostrado nada más que una insultante indiferencia.

Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se cansara de él, de su personalidad infantil. Siempre provocaba algún tipo de emoción en los que le rodeaban, ya fuera simpatía o asco, pero nunca indiferencia.

Y si algo caracterizaba a Akagami Shanks, a parte de su poca seriedad, era que no soportaba no ser el centro de atención. Quizá por eso congeniaba tan bien con Mihawk, porque el otro detestaba serlo.

Él era el alma de la fiesta y Mihawk le dejaba hacer, siempre y cuanto no acabara implicado, cosa que siempre pasaba. Por eso, el de ojos dorados acababa casi siempre un poco fastidiado, pero siempre volvía a salir con él. Sabía que Dracule nunca admitiría el cariño que le tenía en verdad.

–Ya me ha entendido. – _está molesto_.

–No, no, Law. Tienes que ser exacto hablando, sino puedes llevar a error. –dijo Shanks, divirtiéndose a costa del moreno, repitiendo las palabras exactas que utilizó él en una de sus intervenciones de clase.

Vió una venita hincharse en su frente. Akagami sabía cómo molestar, era una cualidad que llevaba mucho tiempo entrenando con Marco, su adorado hermano.

_Está muy mono cuando se enfada._

Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué había sido eso? _No, no es mono porque es un alumno._

–Lo que usted diga. ¿Entonces?

–Dependería de la enfermedad. Pero si se tratara de una pandemia, hay muchas posibilidades que el sistema sanitario colapsara, por lo que dependería del gobierno y de la colaboración ciudadana cómo avanza la situación.

Se hicieron unos momentos de incómodo silencio.

–Ya veo. –respondió Law, como si no le sorprendiera la respuesta.

– ¿Nada más? –ahora era Shanks el asombrado. ¿Ningún comentario irónico? ¿Ninguna reclamación? ¿Un simple “ya veo?” Eso no le pegaba.

– ¿Qué quiere que le diga? –preguntó el chico.

–Si necesitas alguna otra aclaración. Me sorprende que vengas con una pregunta de la que ya estoy seguro sabes la respuesta. –el moreno bajó la mirada, ligeramente sonrojado.

Law no solo era capaz de mostrar enfado, sino… ¿timidez? Vaya, eso no se lo esperaba. Empezó a pelearse consigo mismo en un debate interno.

_Sí que es mono._

_No, no lo es._

_Vamos, tiene unos ojos preciosos._

_No puedes fijarte en sus ojos, eres su profesor, maldita sea._

_Vale, pues en su cuerpo sí podrás fijarte. Está delgado pero en forma, más de una vez le has mirado el trasero mientras abandonaba el aula._

_¿Cómo? Yo nunca he hecho eso._

_Claro, y por eso puedes asegurar que tiene una 44 de pantalón._

_¡No lo sabía! Ahora entiendo por qué tiene un culo tan… ¡digo, que no!_

_No te da palo, te pone cachondo que te desafíe._

_De eso me he dado cuenta ahora._

_¿Ves?_

–Agh mierda… –Shanks estaba perdiendo ese debate contra sí mismo.

– ¿Le pasa algo? –preguntó Law, al ver su cambio de actitud. Había pasado de su habitual actitud de pasotismo, a verse muy nervioso.

_¿Y por qué va así vestido? Ese tatuaje… me dan ganas de reseguir cada línea con la lengua. ¡NO! ¡Shanks, suficiente!_

Law, en vez de vestir sus habituales sudaderas y pantalón ceñido, llevaba una especie de chaquetón largo, completamente abierto, dejando ver su torso al completo y con la capucha cubriéndole la cabeza.

_Así... dejando tan poco a la imaginación… Está muy bueno…_

–Nada. ¿Necesitas algo más? Tengo cosas que hacer. –necesitaba que Law se fuera en ese instante.

–Permítame dudarlo –dijo Law, observando la pantalla del ordenador del profesor, con el _Street Fighter_ abierto, pausado. Estaba irritado.

–Tengo muchos jugadores online que apalizar. Y a no ser que quieras echar unas partidas, te pido que me dejes seguir. –dijo Shanks, señalando a la puerta, invitándole a irse.

–Vale, porqué no. –respondió Law, recuperando su típica indiferencia.

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó Shanks. Lo de invitarle a jugar había sido con toda la ironía del mundo, lo juraba. Nunca creyó que Law, su alumno más brillante y distante, aceptaría algo así.

Ni que no supiera pillar sarcasmos, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que los usaba.

–Me gustan los videojuegos. ¿Qué problema hay?

–Somos profesor y alumno, no sé si sería lo más apropiado. –dijo, intentando encontrar alguna forma para que se fuera. Estaba sudando.

–Usted me lo ha propuesto. Se va de cañas con el resto de la clase, nunca le ha importado lo que es apropiado. Me apetece. ¿Qué problema hay? –Touché. ¿ _Y ahora que le digo para que se largue?_

–Me preocupa que acabes llorando cuando pierdas. Apuesto que tienes muy mal perder. –vale, era una excusa muy mala, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

–No se preocupe, voy a ganarle. – _Maldito crío prepotente._ Lo que más le jodía era la seguridad con la que lo decía, esa sonrisita de medio lado. Un momento, ¿acababa de sonreír? Aunque tuviera un punto macabro, era realmente atractiva.

Joder… ese chico de primera fila, callado, que nunca se relacionaba con nadie, que no parecía importarle absolutamente nada salvo los estudios, estaba mostrándose como era realmente. No era que no le importara la gente a su alrededor, era muy competitivo. Tanto que no se permitía socializar.

Se enfadaba si no le tomaban en serio, pero a la vez se sonrojaba si le pillaban haciendo algo fuera de lo común. Y esa arrebatadora sonrisa… le estaba retando, y Shanks iba a aceptar sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

–Eso ya lo veremos. Ven, pon la silla a mi lado. Tengo otro mando. –dijo Shanks, abriendo un cajón y sacando otro mando, como el que tenía encima de la mesa. Lo activó y se lo pasó.

Cuando Law lo tomó entre sus manos, se lo quedó mirando un momento, luego a su profesor, otra vez al mando y finalmente a Shanks otra vez.

– ¿Cuantas veces ha jugado con alguien aquí? –preguntó, dándose cuenta de lo raro que era que un profesor tuviera dos mandos para jugar a los videojuegos a su despacho.

Que tuviera uno no le extrañaba en absoluto. Era Shanks.

–Más de las que querría admitir cualquier otro profesor del departamento. –respondió, con una sonrisa traviesa.

– ¿Y con un alumno? –preguntó, intentando no mostrar ninguna emoción.

–Eres el primero.

–Ajá –respondió Law. A Shanks le pareció ver otro atisbo de sonrisa, pero fue tan rápido que no podría asegurarlo.

El chico se levantó, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cerró. A Shanks le pareció un curioso detalle, él siempre dejaba la puerta abierta, hiciera lo que hiciera. De lo contrario, se sentía encerrado, como si estuviera en una pecera.

Supuso que el moreno lo prefería así para que el resto del personal docente no le viera jugando a videojuegos con su profesor. A él le daba igual, ya le conocían, pero quizá a Law le molestaba. No dijo nada, esperó a que el moreno se sentara a su lado.

Su despacho era pequeño, como el resto, pero teniendo a Law al lado, con el brazo completamente pegado al suyo, hizo que le pareciera que se encogía. Ignoró esa sensación.

Law estaba sentado, con las piernas abiertas y los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, mientras sostenía el mando y observaba fijamente la pantalla, escogiendo su personaje.

A Shanks le llamó la atención, estaba totalmente relajado, nada que ver con su habitual postura en medio de clase. Ahí normalmente estaba bien sentado, con la espalda recta, como mucho cruzando las piernas, tomando apuntes.

En cambio ahora, realmente parecía un chico de su edad.

–Deje de mirarme y escoja. Es su turno. –dijo Law, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. Estaba disimulando demasiado poco… pero tener a un muy atractivo jovencito de veinte años, con el pecho al aire, tocándole el brazo y sintiendo su calor, era mucho para él.

Y más para el tiempo que llevaba a dos velas.

No le respondió, solamente le hizo caso. Era de las pocas veces que prefería no contestar, pero ahora mismo no tenía la cabeza para pensar.

Empezaron a luchar.

Shanks creía que le costaría concentrarse, pero a la primera ostia que recibió de Law, acompañada de un comentario mordaz, se puso las pilas. Su alumno era competitivo, mucho, y él un tocapelotas profesional, así que no le permitiría ganar.

La partida le estaba resultando realmente difícil, el moreno era bueno. Se sabía trucos para combos de ataque que no solo le ayudaban a defenderse mientras infligía daño, sino que encima venía acompañado de un contraataque.

–Le veo en apuros, Akagami. –Law le miró de reojo. Fingió no darse cuenta de lo distraído que estaba su profesor, recorriéndole el cuerpo y comiéndoselo con los ojos. Sonrió de medio lado.

–No te lo tengas tan creído. –Shanks había echado muchas horas delante de la pantalla, y no tenía pensado dejarse ganar.

_Concéntrate._

No podía evitar perderse en los definidos músculos del chico que tenía al lado, en las líneas de sus tatuajes y en el calor de su brazo.

Iban bastante igualados, a los dos les quedaba la mitad de la vida. Bueno, ahora ya no, con el último combo de Law, parecía que Shanks acabaría perdiendo.

–Ya es mío. –dijo Law, sonriendo de la misma forma que antes. _Cuida tus palabras… que al final seré yo quien te haga mío._

_No, mierda, no. Nadie va a hacer suyo a nadie._

Law era bueno, muy bueno, pero Shanks era mejor.

Aprovechó ese momento en que Law se confió e inició su ataque.

– ¡Boom! ¡En tu cara! ¡Has perdido Law! –puede que el alumno supiera muchas combinaciones de teclas, pero Shanks podía combinar perfectamente cuatros seguidas, sin dejar al rival oportunidad más que de mirar a la pantalla y ver su avatar completamente derrotado.

– ¡Eso es trampa! ¡No me has dejado hacer nada! –estaba muy enfadado. Law claramente no se esperaba ese último movimiento, y no soportaba perder.

Al pelirrojo no le pasó por alto el detalle que no le estaba tratando de usted. Trafalgar ya no pensaba cada palabra que decía, estaba siendo él mismo.

–No te has quejado tanto cuando tú me has hecho algo parecido. –Shanks hablaba muy calmado, observando al otro perdiendo los nervios.

–Es diferente. –dijo, haciendo un puchero.

– ¿Diferente en qué? Ya sabía yo que tenías mal perder… –y Shanks, igual que con Marco o con Mihawk, siguió provocándole. Ese Law más humano le gustaba mucho más que el alumno aplicado.

–Yo no tengo mal perder, ¡tú eres mal ganador! –encima, Law caía de cuatro patas a su trampa, enfadándose cada vez más. Era demasiado divertido, el pelirrojo ya no se contenía en reírse de él en su cara.

– ¿Admites que acabo de darte una paliza? –dijo, mirándole des de su lado, con superioridad.

– ¡Quiero la revancha! –claramente, Law no iba a admitirlo. Nunca. Tenía demasiado orgullo para hacerlo.

Estaba tan exaltado que la capucha resbaló de su cabeza, dejando más a la vista su cara y abriendo un poco más su chaqueta.

–De acuerdo, con una condición. –dijo Shanks, con cierto misterio en su voz. Pareció llamar la atención de Law.

–Que quieres. –parecía más que ladrara una orden en vez de hacer una pregunta.

–Que dejes de llamarme por mi apellido, no me gusta nada.

–Lo sé, por eso lo hago. –en el fondo, Shanks siempre se lo había imaginado. Era una de sus muchas formas de retarle.

– ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un niñato muy insolente? –preguntó. Normalmente no les hablaba así a sus alumnos, pero Law empezaba a sacarle de sus casillas de nuevo.

–Sí, la mayoría de los profesores lo han hecho. –la verdad, no se podía decir que eso sorprendiera al profesor. Estaba seguro que la indiferencia de Law no estaba enfocada únicamente a él.

–Será por algo. –respondió en un bufido. Ese chico era imposible de tratar.

–Me da igual. Va, pon otra partida. –pero tenía algo con lo que pillarle.

–Pon otra partida… –Shanks dejó a posta inacabada la frase, esperando que fuera Law quien lo hiciera.

–Por favor… –Law apretó fuertemente el mando entre sus manos. Tenía los nudillos blancos, contrastaban perfectamente con las letras negras tatuadas en sus manos. Volvía a enfadarse.

–Por favor qué más… –apretó más, a la vez que fruncía el ceño. Una vena palpitaba en su frente.

–Por favor, profesor Akagami, ponga otra partida. –intentó decirlo con desinterés, pero su tono de voz le traicionó y dejó ver el evidente enfado del menor.

–No vamos bien, Law… –y eso le encantaba.

Law respiró un momento antes de hablar. Le miró con auténtico desprecio.

–Shanks, dale al puto botón para que pueda callarte la boca. –Law le miraba fijamente, con intensidad en esos ojos grises.

Era una furia contenida que dejaba ver vitalidad y una voluntad de hierro.

Law había hablado en un susurro, muy cerca de Shanks. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? Ahora ya no solo podía ver la vena en su frente, también la carótida en su cuello, latiendo, a través de su piel morena, justo encima de su clavícula.

El calor que sentía ya no venía únicamente de su brazo, sino de todo su cuerpo. La poca distancia que les separaba le permitía notarlo. Shanks subió la mirada a sus labios, a escasos centímetros. Dos líneas finas, apretadas que pedían a gritos que alguien las mordiera.

Podía ver también el vello en su cara, debía hacer poco que se había afeitado, pero podía ver como empezaban a perforarle la piel, a excepción de su perilla, que le hacía ver un poco más adulto. Quizá se había rasurado el día anterior. _Me has puesto cachondo._

–Me has puesto cachondo. –Oh no. Esto era malo. Lo había soltado en voz alta. No había posible equivocación en lo que había dicho, había sido alto y claro.

_Adiós a mi carrera…_

Law volvió a poner otra vez esa sonrisa arrogante, satisfecho de haber conseguido su objetivo. Sin decir una palabra más, se lanzó sobre su profesor, besándole con impaciencia.

Enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, profundizando todavía más el contacto. Parecía que había pillado a Shanks desprevenido, porque al principio se quedó completamente inmóvil, con los brazos abiertos y los ojos como platos.

Unos segundos después, empezó a reaccionar, correspondiendo al beso y permitiendo la entrada de la lengua de Law en su boca. Puso sus manos en su cintura, por dentro de esa chaqueta abierta, tocando directamente su piel y sintiendo el tacto caliente en comparación a sus manos frías.

Law se estremeció, pero lejos de apartarle, se acercó todavía más a Shanks, como si quisiera entrar en calor gracias a ese beso.

–Espera, espera, Law. Quieto. Sal de aquí, por favor. –Shanks recuperó la cordura por un momento. Esto no podía pasar, no estaba bien.

Cortó el beso con su alumno, alejando un poco su rostro, pero seguía tomándole de la cintura. Lo intentaba, pero no podía alejarse.

– ¿Por qué? Deseas esto tanto como yo. –Law dirigió su mano al miembro del pelirrojo, notándolo completamente erecto a través de la ropa.

–Soy tu profesor, joder. Podrían denunciarme por esto.

–Soy mayor de edad, hice los veinte el mes pasado.

–Me cago en la puta Law, no es eso. Eres un mi alumno. No podemos seguir con esto. A ti podrían expulsarte y a mi echarme, no volvería a ser profesor nunca más. ¡Joder! –gimió el profesor.

Law, lejos de rendirse, había empezado a desabrochar con disimulo el pantalón de Shanks e introdujo su mano por su ropa interior mientras el otro hablaba. No le estaba haciendo ni caso.

–Tampoco te gusta la enseñanza. –Law había empezado a masturbarle.

–Chico, tú no me conoces. –Shanks habló en un suspiro, enfrente de Law. Estaba intentando detener sus gemidos, con mucha dificultad. Llevaba mucho tiempo a dos velas, y el moreno sabía cómo usar sus manos.

–Ni falta que hace. Eres ese profesor que va de guay con los alumnos, que hace bromas en clase, que sale de cervezas con ellos. Te llevas bien con tus compañeros, pero ninguno puede seguir tu ritmo de vida. Estás aburrido de todo, solo quieres ponerle emoción a tu vida, y eso es justamente lo que te estoy ofreciendo. –Law seguía moviendo su mano, de arriba abajo.

Le alegró ver que su profesor no lo detenía. Y Shanks se preguntaba por qué no lo hacía. ¿Por qué no era capaz de sacar la mano del chico de dentro de sus pantalones? ¿Por qué no podía alejarle, echarle de su despacho, fingir que esto no había pasado?

_Porque deseas follártelo contra el escritorio con todas tus fuerzas._

–Esto no es apropiado… –Shanks seguía intentando encontrar argumentos.

– ¿Y qué? ¿Ir de bares con sus alumnos lo es? No es solo que no te importe, te gusta todo lo que está prohibido.

_Pues también es verdad._

Law había dado de lleno con su naturaleza. Le encantaba todo lo prohibido, y eso incluía al jovencito que había dejado de masturbarle para agacharse en frente de su silla, liberar su miembro de su ropa e introducírselo en la boca.

–Agh… joder Law… –Shanks ya había dejado de negarse al placer. Esto era una locura, estaba mal, era completamente inmoral. Y precisamente por eso, era tan excitante.

_¿Qué coño?_

Shanks empezó a disfrutar de la mamada. Ya la había cagado, pues ya que estaba lo hacía a lo grande. Puso la mano encima de la cabeza de Law y empezó a marcarle el ritmo a seguir.

Definitivamente, no parecía el mismo chico. Ese chaval cerrado, de primera fila que apenas hablaba con nadie. Daba el perfil de virgen antisocial, pero por los movimientos de lengua que le estaba haciendo, estaba seguro que tenía mucha práctica.

Tanta como para conseguir introducirse todo el pene del pelirrojo en su boca, sin apenas producir arcadas, y no es que fuera precisamente pequeño. Succionaba, lamía, le envolvía con su lengua, jugaba con su glande y volvía a empezar.

Shanks notaba que empezaba a llegar. Su miembro empezó a hincharse dentro de la boca de su alumno, palpitando. El profesor iba a apartarle, pero Law empezó a acelerar todavía más el ritmo, chupando sin parar mientras con la mano derecha jugaba con sus testículos, masajeándolos.

_Oh dios… esto es demasiado._

–Law, aparta… –dijo en un gruñido. Pero el menor no le hacía caso, seguía enfrascado en su tarea. Pretendía hacer disfrutar a Shanks hasta las últimas consecuencias. –Vamos, Law… ah joder, ¡AH! –el pelirrojo se corrió en la boca del moreno, con un grito ahogado.

Shanks no pudo evitar la descarga eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Contrariamente a su intención inicial, agarró la cabeza del más joven con más fuerza y la empujó todavía más a su entrepierna, obligándole a tragarse todo su miembro.

El pelirrojo se corrió en la boca del moreno, con un gruñido. No podía pasarse, el despacho no estaba cerrado con pestillo y sus compañeros podían oírle.

En lo que respeta a su alumno, por mucho que Shanks no le hubiera aguantado la cabeza, tampoco se hubiera apartado. Tampoco se apartó cuando notó que su profesor dejaba de hacer fuerza, ni cuando notó los últimos espasmos de su orgasmo.

Al notar que Shanks había terminado de correrse fue cuando sacó el miembro de su boca. Un poco de semen se escapaba por una de sus comisuras, por lo que lo recogió con el dorso de la mano y lo lamió, tragándose el resto.

Law miraba a Shanks con lujuria mientras se tragaba su semilla. Parecía querer hacerle notar que le había ganado.

–Vaya, vaya, Akagami. Espero que esto no haya sido todo. –dijo Law, en la misma postura, mirándole con suficiencia. Seguía arrodillado enfrente de él.

–Claro que no, Trafalgar. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó Shanks, siguiéndole el juego a Law.

–Usted ya tiene una edad. – _Pequeño cabrón._ Le estaba provocando, otra vez. Igual que hacía siempre. Tenía que mantener la calma.

–Solo tengo treinta y nueve años. –respondió, mientras se levantaba de su silla.

Law, todavía en el suelo, le miró un poco sorprendido. Acababan de empezar a divertirse, a ¿dónde iba ahora? Pero no dijo nada al respecto, menos al darse cuenta que lo que hacía era encerrarse con él en su despacho, con llave.

Así estarían un poco más seguros, aunque tendrían que aguantarse de no gritar demasiado. Almenos no tendrían que preocuparse por las visitas inesperadas.

–Por eso lo digo. Quizá su aguante no es el mismo que cuando era joven –dijo mirándole des de la distancia.

El menor siguió observándole. Shanks suspiró antes de responder, se giró para mirarle y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa al volver a donde él estaba.

–Es mucho mejor ahora, ya me encargaré de que lo compruebes. –Shanks había llegado hacia donde estaba Law. Le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Dio un tirón y en menos de un segundo lo tuvo abrazado, de pie, atrapado entre sus brazos.

–Estoy impaciente –respondió el moreno.

Los dos hombres tenían más o menos la misma altura, por lo que Shanks no tuvo que agacharse cuando se lanzó a besar al moreno, con la misma pasión que antes. El pelirrojo no iba a admitirlo ni borracho, pero necesitaba unos minutos para recuperarse.

Aunque eso no implicaba que no fuera a darle atenciones a su ahora alumno favorito.

Mientras le besaba, aprovechó para quitarle la chaqueta, dejándole desnudo de cintura para arriba y tirándola al suelo. Bajó sus manos hacia sus glúteos, apretándolos un poco y levantándole, haciendo que Law quedara agarrado a él, con las piernas cruzadas a su cintura.

Shanks se giró y le dejó sentado encima de su escritorio, quitando lo que había por ahí en medio y el moreno podía clavarse en la espalda en algún momento.

– ¿Así que para eso habías venido? –le preguntó Shanks, encima de sus labios.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Law, recuperando la respiración. Shanks era muy bueno besando, debía reconocérselo.

–Ya te he dicho que no me creía esa excusa de pregunta sobre las pandemias. –Shanks estaba con su camisa completamente desabotonada, dejando ver un torso muy bien trabajado para un hombre de su edad.

Law había fantaseado varias veces sobre cómo sería este momento, cuando por fin pudiera ver el cuerpo desnudo de su profesor, y le gustó ver que la realidad superaba las expectativas.

–Ah, eso. Tengo cierto fetiche con los pelirrojos. –respondió, intentando picarle. Le encantaba hacerlo.

– ¿Fetiche? –Shanks se lanzó a morderle el labio. Había visto como intentaba ponerle celoso con ese comentario, y la verdad había tenido el efecto contrario.

Más que sentarle un poco mal, le gustó excitar tanto a un alumno como para que se lanzara a una imprudencia como esta.

Shanks tiró un poco con los dientes del labio inferior de Law, tomándose su tiempo para soltarle.

–Sí, no lo sé. Me ponen. –dijo Law, de forma muy sensual –Y nuestras discusiones en clase eran muy… estimulantes. –siguió hablando en el mismo tono.

Leyendo entre líneas, Shanks pudo entender perfectamente que discutir con él le ponía cachondo. No se imaginó que fuera esa afirmación la que despertara de nuevo su entrepierna.

–A mí me parecían irritantes. –dijo Shanks, desabrochando el pantalón de Law. Éste echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, facilitándole el trabajo al pelirrojo.

Law soltó una carcajada. La verdad es que no le sorprendía, evocaba el mismo sentimiento en la mayoría de gente.

–Al principio no iba a hacer nada, pero empecé a sentir como me mirabas. Siempre que me iba de clase sentía tus ojos clavados en mi culo. –eso sí que consiguió picar al profesor.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! –dijo, deteniendo sus manos. Law le ayudó, bajándose él mismo la ropa, pantalones y calzoncillos y dejándolos tirados por ahí.

–Ya, claro. Miéntete a ti mismo si quieres. Total, llegó un momento en que decidí pasar a la acción. –Law esta vez pasó al ataque contra la ropa de Shanks.

Al habérsela chupado antes, seguía con el pantalón desabrochado, por lo que solo le hizo falta bajarle pantalones y ropa interior. Ya había contemplado antes las maravillosas vistas de ese pene con vello rojizo, pero verlo erecto de nuevo hizo que le impresionara todavía más.

– ¿Cuando fue eso? –preguntó Shanks, poniéndose de nuevo en marcha, acercándose al chico.

Llevó un par de dedos a la boca del moreno, que los cogió y empezó a lamerlos y succionarlos como lo había hecho antes con el miembro del pelirrojo. Se imaginó otra vez el sabor de su esencia, haciendo más real la sensación.

Oyó un suspiro en Shanks. Seguro que estaba pensando lo mismo que él. El profesor sacó los dedos de entre sus labios, momento en que Law aprovechó para morder suavemente las puntas de estos.

–La semana pasada. –Law no respondió a su pregunta hasta que no hubo acabado.

– ¿Por eso has estado tan insoportable en clase desde entonces? –Shanks empujó el cuerpo del chico encima de la mesa, dejándole tumbado y a su merced. Se situó en medio de sus piernas.

Llevaba demasiado rato observando el tatuaje en forma de corazón que ocupaba el pecho de Law. También se fijó en que tenía más en los hombros y en los brazos, a conjunto con los de sus manos. ¿Tendría en la espalda? Debía fijarse luego.

Shanks empezó a descender hacia él, dejando sus labios en su cuello y empezando a besarlo suavemente. Sintió como Law se estremecía, su piel se erizó.

El profesor siguió besando su piel, recorriendo las líneas negras pintadas en esta, lamiéndolas y dejando un caminito de saliva sobre ellas, Law suspiraba, llenando la habitación con su voz.

–Ya… ya te he dicho que me encantan nuestros debates… No eres tan… tan idiota como parece. –a Law se le hacía difícil hablar sintiendo la respiración del mayor en su piel. Se estaba poniendo muy duro.

Shanks se dirigió hacia el pecho del chico, mordisqueando y lamiendo uno de sus pezones, que ya estaba de punta gracias a la excitación, mientras jugueteaba con el otro, pellizcándolo entre sus dedos. Shanks podía notar a través de sus abdominales lo empalmado que estaba Law, que seguía suspirando, intentando no alzar el tono de voz.

Su otra mano, la que Law había tenido sus dedos en la boca, se dirigió a su entrada, empezando a jugar con ella. Poco a poco, fue introduciendo un dedo en ella.

Law soltó un gemido, el primero desde que empezaron a enrollarse. Esta vez fue el turno de Shanks de sonreír mientras seguía lamiendo su pezón. Ese chico podía tener mucho ímpetu, pero él tenía mucha más experiencia.

Iba entrando y saliendo, moviéndolo por dentro, intentándole dilatar antes de meter un segundo.

–Gracias, supongo. ¿Espera, acabas de llamarle idiota a un profesor? –preguntó, levantándose un momento para mirarle a la cara.

Le divertía la actitud del chico. No le tenía miedo a nada. Al mirarle a la cara, le vió completamente sudado, con su muñeca entre sus dientes. Estaba intentando no gritar, y ver lo que provocaba en Law fue lo más erótico que había visto.

–Mientras me está… metiendo un dedo, sí… –dijo Law, bajando la vista hacia él, sonriendo con su ya característica prepotencia.

–Tu arrogancia es exasperante… –dijo Shanks, moviendo más rápido el dedo dentro de él.

–Querrás decir que te pone.

–Eso mismo –e introdujo su segundo dedo, arrancando otro gemido de la garganta de Law, que rápidamente volvió a morderse la muñeca.

Shanks, para intensificar más la tortura para el chico, empezó a masturbarle, arrancando pequeños gemidos de la garganta de su garganta.

Law seguía gimiendo, agitado, arqueando la espalda encima de la mesa, conteniéndose tanto como podía, y no por falta de ganas. Conocía las consecuencias para ambos si les pillaban, así que haría lo posible para que no fuera así.

Shanks dejó de masturbarle un momento, a lo que Law le miró interrogante. Se lo estaba pasando muy bien, y no entendía a qué venía esa interrupción, y menos todavía para mirar la pantalla del ordenador.

–Relájate, chico. Voy a poner música. No quiero que nadie que no sea yo te oiga. –dijo en tono sensual.

Law se sonrojó un poco ante este último comentario, no parecía que su profesor se refiriera únicamente al resto del pasillo, sino a algo más profundo. La música rock, a un volumen un poco demasiado alta, empezó a sonar.

–No sabía que fueras de AC/DC –dijo Law, incorporándose un poco sobre la mesa. Shanks no había dejado de penetrarle con sus dedos en ningún momento, ya empezaba a estar impaciente para algo más.

–Pues verás lo que es follar a ritmo de “thunderstruck” –Shanks había parecido notar sus intenciones, por lo que se situó enfrente de él, sacó sus dedos y le penetró de una estocada.

Law gritó. Le había dolido a la vez que le había encantado. Por suerte, la música camuflaba sus sonidos.

El pelirrojo esperó un poco hasta que su alumno estuviera preparado o le diera alguna señal para empezar a moverse. El moreno se había caído a la mesa, arqueando la espalda, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Su respiración estaba agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras se acostumbraba al grosor del pelirrojo. Cuando pareció recuperarse un poco, volvió a hablar.

– ¿A qué esperas? –preguntó, como si aquello no hubiera pasado, aunque todavía le salía la voz entrecortada.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Shanks. Los ojos del chico pretendían transmitir seguridad, pero su postura indicaba todo lo contrario.

–Claro que sí. No soy virgen, ¿sabes? –respondió, volviéndose a incorporar un poco, con los codos en la mesa.

Seguía respirando de forma entrecortada, aun así era capaz de mostrar orgullo. _Él siempre tan desafiante._

–Me parece perfecto, pero no quiero hacerte daño. –respondió Shanks, mostrando un tono de voz más comprensivo.

Ya hacía tarde para preocuparse por su alumno, claramente había rebasado todos los límites posibles, pero no quería causarle ningún dolor físico.

–Tú fóllame, luego siempre puedes curarme. –respondió el chico, con su habitual pasotismo.

–Law, soy doctor de enfermedades infecciosas, no en desgarres anales. –intentó debatir el profesor.

Como profesor, estaba muy bien calificado. No solo se sacó la carrera de medicina en su momento, sino que también siguió con varios masters y doctorados. Nadie creía que podría tener la suficiente paciencia para conseguirlo.

Pero le fascinaban los microorganismos, lo que podía hacerle al cuerpo humano algo tan pequeño. Un ligero amor por el caos, podría decirse, mezclado con sus habituales idas de olla.

–Te apañarás. –dijo Law, sonriendo.

_Éste chico no tiene remedio…_

–De acuerdo, tú lo has querido –Shanks era muy considerado y generoso en la cama. Le gustaba hacer disfrutar a sus amantes, era lo que más le excitaba.

Y si Law lo quería de esa forma, no podía negarse, tenía que complacerle.

Empezó a moverse, algo lento al principio y más rápido después. Law estaba con las piernas abiertas, al lado de las caderas del pelirrojo, completamente expuesto a él. Shanks se las agarró, ayudándose de ellas para tirar del chico y profundizar más sus embestidas.

Law por fin había podido soltarse un poco. Todavía tenía que controlar sus gemidos, la música podía ayudar, pero no camuflaba todos sus sonidos. Y mucho menos los que él querría hacer.

_Ah ah, Thunder,_

–Joder… tenías razón. –dijo Law, con la voz entrecortada.

_Ah ah, Thunder,_

– ¿Sobre? –preguntó el pelirrojo. No sabía por dónde podría ir Law.

_Ah ah, Thunder,_

–Follar al ritmo de la canción es alucinante. –dijo el moreno, intentando acelerar el ritmo. Aunque en su postura, se le hacía difícil.

_Ah ah, Thunder,_

–Te lo dije. Deberías escuchar más a tus mayores. –respondió Shanks, dándose cuenta que su amante necesitaba más.

–Cállate.

Shanks se tumbó un poco encima de Law, deteniendo de golpe el ritmo de sus caderas. Le abrazó por la cintura y lo levantó, todavía dentro de él.

Law no sabía qué quería hacer con él. ¿Lo harían con él sentado? ¿Le empotraría contra la pared? ¿Contra la puerta? Cada opción le parecía más excitante que la anterior. Mientras el pelirrojo le sostenía entre sus brazos, Law enrolló sus piernas a su cintura y empezó él el vaivén.

No quería que se detuviera, no quería dejar de moverse. A Shanks le encantó la iniciativa que tuvo su alumno, por lo que se quedó un momento en esa posición, sosteniéndole por las nalgas y mirándole a los ojos.

_Sound of the drums_ _  
Beating in my heart  
The thunder of guns  
Tore me apart_

Shanks no se estaba moviendo en absoluto, era Law el que llevaba el ritmo del sexo. Y ahora que podía moverse, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba llevar el control. Para él no había ningún problema, le encantaba que sus amantes fueran tan apasionados.

_You've been_ _  
Thunderstruck_

Law se sacudía entero, presa del placer, metiéndose y sacándose él mismo el miembro de Shanks de su interior. Tenía medio cuerpo hacia atrás, profundizando el contacto, se agarraba a su amante por sus hombros, dejando totalmente al descubierto su torso tatuado y totalmente sudado.

Unas vistas increíbles para Shanks.

Si no fuera porque ya tenía una edad y sus fuerzas no eran las que habían sido años atrás, hubiera acabado el polvo en esa postura, pero sus brazos empezaban a fallarle, tenía que tomar apoyo.

Llevando a Law con él, que seguía moviéndose sin parar, se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio, donde hacía poco su alumno le había practicado una felación.

Ese hecho, la brusquedad con la que dejó caer su cuerpo encima de la silla, hicieron que se clavara todavía más profundo en el interior de Law, llegando a tocar ese punto que sabía tanto placer le proporcionaría.

_Broke all the rules_ _  
Played all the fools  
Yeah yeah they, they, they blew our minds_

– ¡Ah! ¡Shanks! ¡Shanks! –gruñía el chico, penetrándose él mismo con el miembro de su amante.

–Por… por un momento tenía miedo que gritaras mi apellido. –dijo Shanks, gimiendo también. Se había corrido hacía menos de diez minutos, pero ya notaba que no le faltaba demasiado por llegar.

– ¡Agh, Akagami! ¡No pare, Akagami, no pare! –dijo Law, con una sonrisa traviesa. Shanks también sonrió, no podía decir que le sorprendiera. _Maldito crío._

–Admito que… me pone un poco…

_I was shaking at the knees_ _  
Could I come again please_

Shanks empezó a masturbar a Law. Por placer del otro, y por orgullo propio. No quería correrse dos veces antes que su alumno. Con los movimientos del joven sobre sus caderas y la mano de Shanks moviéndose arriba abajo por la longitud de su miembro, Law no iba a tardar.

_Thunderstruck,_

_Thunderstruck,_

_Thunderstruck,_

_Thunderstruck_

Los jadeos de los dos hombres, junto con la música que hacía retumbar las paredes, llenaban todo el despacho.

_It's alright, we're doin' fine_ _  
It's alright, we're doin' fine, fine, fine_

– ¡Shanks! ¡Shanks sí, sí! ¡No pares! –gritaba Law, moviéndose cada vez más deprisa.

_Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah_

–No pienso parar, cariño. –Shanks notaba el miembro de Law hincharse en su mano, mientras su interior le apretaba cada vez más y más.

_Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck_

– ¡Oh, sí! ¡Agh! ¡Agh! –gemía Law, sintiendo su orgasmo muy próximo. El miembro de Shanks en su interior, golpeándole sin piedad ese punto que tanto placer le daba y su mano experta jugando con su glande, haciéndole los movimientos justos y precisos. Era demasiado bueno.

_Thunderstruck, baby, baby_

Una descarga le zarandeó por completo. Law echó su cuerpo para atrás, abrazando a Shanks, con sus manos cruzadas en su nuca, tirando de él.

Empezó a correrse en la mano de su profesor, salpicando su abdomen. Ralentizó el momento, saboreando esa deliciosa sensación, vaciándose todavía encima del pelirrojo. Cuando acabó volvió a acercarse a él, jadeando en su oreja, llevando a Shanks a su límite.

_Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck_

El interior de Law apretaba el miembro de Shanks con fuerza, castigándole con un frenesí de placer. Shanks de descargó dentro de Law, clavándose más en él, liberando su esencia con pequeños espasmos mientras jadeaba, abrazado a Law, apretando su cuerpo contra su pecho.

_You've been Thunderstruck_


	4. Celos y pelirrojos

“Lo sé todo”

_Maldita sea…_

Hacía dos semanas que se había acostado con el profesor Akagami. Fue alucinante, le encantó. Tal y como había supuesto, al tratarse de alguien de mayor edad, tenía mucha más experiencia y supo cómo hacerle disfrutar.

Y eso, no es algo que todo el mundo pudiera decir. Trafalgar Law, estudiante de medicina, aplicado, inteligente, encerrado en sí mismo y muy activo sexualmente. Ya sabía que no pegaba para nada con la imagen que tenían sobre él en la universidad, pero él iba ahí a aprender, no a follar.

Hasta que…

_2 meses atrás_

_–Capullo…_

_–Imbécil…_

_Su primera impresión sobre él no podría haber sido peor. No había muchas ocasiones en las que los estudiantes de medicina se relacionaran con los de ingeniería mecánica, y Law daba las gracias por eso._

_Solo había tenido la suerte de conocer a uno, y estaba seguro que preferiría clavarse agujas bajo las uñas que seguir un segundo más con semejante individuo. Era un maldito neandertal, todo músculo, fuerza bruta, y con una nuez por cerebro._

_¿Por qué se odiaban nada más conocerse?_

_Bueno, pues por la última cerveza que quedaba en el bar. En serio, ¿cómo era posible qué en un bar universitario se terminara la cerveza a las nueve de la mañana? No le interesaba lo más mínimo qué problema había tenido el camión que las traía, quería su desayuno. Cada uno toma los cereales como más le place._

_Estaba en la fila, ordenadamente esperando su turno, cuando pudo pedir su tan ansiado brebaje._

_–Has tenido suerte, chaval. Esta era la última. –menos mal, no le apetecía nada tener que robársela al estudiante enfrente de él…_

_– ¿Cómo que la última? –alguien habló detrás de él. Demasiado cerca de él, tenía la sensación que le gritaba en la oreja._

_–Lo siento chico, el furgón de reparto no ha llegado todavía y…_

_– ¿Y a mí que más me da? ¡Ayer por la tarde estuve y en la nevera había de sobras! –joder, hay gente con muy malos modales… claro que él quizá estaría igual sin su dosis diaria. ¿Quién quería cafeína teniendo alcohol? A él le despejaba mucho más._

_–Ya, un estudiante tiró varias al suelo y sus amigos vinieron a buscar más. –se disculpó el camarero como pudo. Tenía su botella en la mano. ¿Por qué no se la daba?_

_–Maldito Ace… –pronunció el otro, empujándole un poco. Lo tenía totalmente pegado a su espalda, tirándose encima de él cada vez más._

_A Law no le gustaba el contacto físico. Lo odiaba. Bueno en realidad le encantaba, pero única y exclusivamente durante el sexo, el resto del tiempo le molestaba exageradamente._

_“Habré cogido trauma por culpa de Luffy...” pensó para sí mismo. Luffy era un estudiante de bachillerato medio tonto al que daba clases de repaso, y le gustaba demasiado engancharse a él. Lo que al principio era ligera molestia, gracias a ese mono sin pelo, pasó a ser un suplicio._

_Y no tenía pensado acostarse con él, ni mucho menos._

_Un momento. ¿El imbécil de detrás suyo había dicho “Ace”? Ese era uno de los hermanos de su tortura, el moreno. A Ace sí que le haría un buen favor… Sobre todo porque parecía tener la costumbre de ir semidesnudo por casa, más delante de Sabo, su hermanastro, el rubio._

_Para alguien observador, se notaba un poco la atracción sexual entre esos dos. A otros quizá les parecería enfermizo, pero a Law no podía importarle lo más mínimo. Cada uno tenía sus aficiones. Así que Law disfrutaría del espectáculo mientras pudiera._

_Otro golpecito le sacó de sus pensamientos. Ese chico le había dado un empujón hasta hacerle chocar contra la barra._

_–Oye, te han dicho que no quedan. Tómate una sin alcohol y vete de una puta vez. –dijo Law, mirándole de reojo, con las dos manos encima de la barra._

_Su trasero había quedado convenientemente bien apoyado justo en la entrepierna del chico de atrás._

_Y pareció que la atención de este pasó a Law por fin._

_–Bébete tú esa mierda. Yo me quedo esta. –dijo el otro con diversión en su voz. No se alejó de él, al contrario, se tumbó encima de él, aumentando el contacto. Law se giró un poco y pudo ver una mata pelirroja desordenada a su lado._

_Ya no solo podía sentir su entrepierna colocada perfectamente sobre su trasero, también el torso del pelirrojo se apoyaba en su espalda, empujándole todavía más en la barra, casi a su merced._

_El chico se tiró más encima de él, hasta llegar a la botella que sostenía el camarero y arrebatársela de su mano._

_Dejó el pago encima de la barra y gruñó un “gracias” al oído del moreno._

_¿Qué coño había sido eso?_

_– ¡Oye tu, eso es mío! –gritó Law en cuanto pudo recuperarse. No pensaba demostrarle lo mucho que le había descolocado y gustado esa situación. Pero menos iba a permitirle arrebatarle su desayuno favorito._

_– ¿Por qué no te coges una sin alcohol? –le imitó el pelirrojo, sin ni siquiera mirarle. Ahora podía observarle mejor, podía decir que era un tipo muy grande. Enorme. No le extrañaba que le hubiera medio aplastado contra la barra._

_Law era un tipo fuerte, le gustaba entrenarse y salir a correr por ahí, por salud, pero estaba seguro que si ese mastodonte quería lo tumbaría de un puñetazo. Eso sí, no sin antes dar guerra._

_–Bébete tú esa mierda, esta es mía. –dijo Law, repitiendo las últimas palabras del pelirrojo, tal como el otro había hecho._

_Y Law iba a dar mucha guerra._

_Unos minutos después, los dos estudiantes estaban tirados por el suelo, empapados en la última cerveza que quedaba en el bar, dándose de puñetazos. Eran una masa de gritos, lamentos, insultos y amenazas sangrantes._

_Era curioso, Law nunca se alteraba por nadie. Si alguien le molestaba, sencillamente le ignoraba. Por muy insoportable que fuera esa persona, sabía colocarse su máscara de indiferencia y seguir su camino._

_Pero, no pasaba lo mismo con ese pelirrojo. Realmente tenía ganas de arrancarle la piel a tiras y dársela de comer a los perros._

_Y teniendo en cuenta los golpes y arañazos que le asestaba, quizá tenía suerte y lo lograba. Quería herirle, cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo, saltarle todos los dientes de una patada, arrancarle los ojos con sus manos._

_Nunca había tenido un instinto violento, era un chaval muy pacífico que nunca se metía con nadie ni buscaba problemas._

_Y en cambio, aquí estaba. Revolcándose por el suelo con una mole, sangrando, dolorido y entumecido, pero con la adrenalina a tope, que le impedía parar._

_– ¡Trafalgar Law! ¡Eustass Kid!_

_Mierda, Sengoku…_

_Y ahí se encontraban los dos estudiantes, en el despacho del rector de la universidad, recibiendo una bronca como si de dos niños se trataran. En fin._

_–Estará de broma –dijo Law con los ojos como platos. O almenos uno de ellos, ya que el otro estaba demasiado hinchado._

_– ¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando, Trafalgar? –preguntó Sengoku, sentado al otro lado de su mesa._

_–Tiene cara de cabra. –dijo Kid, entre balbuceos. Su labio era el triple de su tamaño normal, no podía hablar bien._

_– ¡Quieres callarte, imbécil! –gritó Law, atónito. ¿Ese chico quería que les expulsaran? ¿No era suficiente malo que les obligaran a limpiar juntos la universidad entera?_

_–Pues la cabra les hará limpiar durante tres meses._

_No hubo más discusión. Parecía que Kid había aprendido que si abría la boca, la situación empeoraría todavía más._

_Se separaron entre insultos, su castigo empezaba el día siguiente._

Habían pasado dos meses desde ese primer encuentro. Esperaba que las primeras semanas fueran las más difíciles. Qué equivocado había estado.

Durante la primera semana, tuvieron que limpiar su propia sangre del suelo. No había un día que no recibieran un puñetazo del otro. La parte positiva, era que Law podía practicar sus artes de sutura con Kid. Aunque no hiciera falta.

Para la segunda, ya tenían moratones encima de sus moratones encima de más moratones. Simplemente no tenían ganas de seguir recibiendo, pero seguían sin aguantarse. Se hablaban casi únicamente para insultarse y tirarse los botes de limpieza a la cabeza.

Durante la tercera, toda esa violencia física se redujo a verbal. Se limitaron a amenazas vacías que nunca llegaron.

Se empezó a complicar todo durante la cuarta, cuando ya empezaron dejaron de lado sus diferencias y empezaron a hablar. Hablar de verdad, sin insultos ni amenazas. Se explicaban como había ido el día, que cosas les habían molestado. Pusieron en común sus amistades, hablaron de Ace y de Sabo, de cómo los dos tenían la teoría que se habían acostado.

Y lo jodido de verdad empezó a la quinta, cuando Law empezó a fijarse en el cuerpo musculoso de Kid, en su voz varonil, en su olor. Olía a sudor y aceite de motor. Olía a gasolina, a grasa, a jabón de la ducha que acababa de pegarse.

Sus cabellos rojizos estaban húmedos, goteaban ligeramente sobre su camiseta blanca, transparentando su musculosa espalda. Quería haberse tirado encima de él.

Sobre todo el día que había llegado oliendo a sexo.

Sutilmente, Law había sacado el tema. En el tiempo que llevaba limpiando con Eustass, se había dado cuenta que era un tipo listo, bastante más de lo que aparentaba, pero Law lo era mucho más. Con lo que podía sacarle cualquier información a su antojo, sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

Kid le explicó, con todo lujo de detalles, demasiados, el fantástico rato que había tenido con Bonney, en las duchas del gimnasio en que entrenaba.

–Demasiada información… –dijo Law, más para él que para Kid.

–No haber preguntado.

 _Menudo ojo clínico…_ se reprochó Law a sí mismo. Se había encaprichado de un hetero.

Y por lo que le fue contando durante los días siguientes, quizá del tío más hetero de toda Grand Line. En serio, ¿por qué tenía que oír todas y cada una de sus conquistas sexuales, con todos los detalles posibles que Kid recordaba? Que por desgracia, eran muchos…

Law, desde su homosexualidad, estaba seguro de poder decir el color de los pezones de la mitad de sus compañeras de clase. Y de las otras clases.

Kid tenía esa fiereza animal que prometía destrozarte en la cama, y muchas habían caído en sus fauces. Él mismo deseaba que le desgarrara con ellas. Deseaba con locura tirar de su pelo rojo. Le encantaba su pelo, le daba un aire todavía más animal.

No se atrevía a dar ni un solo paso con Kid. No por miedo al rechazo, ni porque fuera diciéndolo por toda la universidad, sencillamente no quería perder el tiempo.

Eustass le había dejado claro demasiadas veces lo mucho que le gustaban las mujeres, Law era un conquistador, pero también era listo. Sabía que eso de “convertir” a un hetero solo funcionaba en las películas.

En la vida real, el máximo contacto que podía esperar con Kid, era un puñetazo. Y la verdad, la situación le daba demasiada pereza. Más que nada por el tiempo que le quedaba pasar con él después de aquel castigo. En cuanto se acabara, ya no tendría que volver a verlo.

Quizá en el bar alguna vez, donde se juntaban los alumnos de varias facultades de la Grand Line, pero nada más. Si no quería, ni siquiera tenía que cruzarse con él. Con ese color de pelo, le podría ver des de lejos.

Por culpa eso empezó a fijarse en el profesor Akagami. Al principio hacía como con otros profesores, únicamente le escuchaba y le cuestionaba. Nada fuera de lo común. Pero el hecho que Shanks supiera siempre como contestarle… le excitaba.

La mayoría de profesores le tenían por el mejor estudiante que hubieran visto, y también el más prepotente. Por lo que acababan ignorando sus constantes provocaciones para demostrar que Law era mejor que ellos, le daban la razón o no respondían a sus comentarios.

Algunos intentaban seguirle el ritmo, y durante un rato lo conseguían, pero solo Akagami había conseguido callarle la boca. Tenía una personalidad alegre y despreocupada que no pegaba para nada con un profesor de universidad.

Por dios, ¡se iba de cervezas con sus alumnos! ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría eso? Estaba mal de la cabeza. Seguro que hasta sería capaz de acostarse con alguno de ellos…

Y ese mismo pensamiento le llevó a la perdición.

Era viernes. En vez de encontrarse en el laboratorio del segundo piso, el que utilizaban los estudiantes de primero, limpiando con Kid, ahí estaba. En frente del despacho de Akagami sin saber siquiera una excusa para entrar.

Ni sabía por qué había venido exactamente. No quería encontrarse con Kid, no le apetecía, y en cambio, aquí estaba. Con ideas poco morales en mente. Llamó a la puerta.

Se miró. Iba con la chaqueta que llevaba esa mañana, un poco holgada. No sería la vestimenta que utilizaría para ligar, pero era lo que tenía.

–Akagami. ¿Puedo pasar? –ahora ya no podía echarse atrás. 

–Claro, Law. Adelante. –escuchó a su profesor decirlo. Se miró, y sin saber por qué, se bajó la cremallera de su chaqueta, dejando su torso tatuado al descubierto. Entró. Que fuera lo que tuviera que ser. 

Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Se acostaron. Más bien, Shanks se folló a Law. Joder, como lo había disfrutado. Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, podía recordar todas y cada una de esas sensaciones. Le gustaría repetirlo.

No solo por lo bueno que era, sino por ver ese pelo rojo sudado y saltando encima de su cabeza. Le recordaba demasiado a Kid, y le permitía imaginarse un momento que nunca llegaría.

Se había acostado con su profesor, algo totalmente en contra de la ética, así que, ¿qué más daba que se hubiera acercado a él porque le recordaba a otro? Lo cierto es que Shanks también le gustaba, le parecía un tipo inteligente y atractivo.

Joder, si solo fuera porque le gustaba Kid, se tendría que acostar con todos los pelirrojos que conocía. Y ni con un palo iba a tocar al capullo de Ichiji. O Kanjuro, el conserje siniestro. No le gustaba ese tipo, a mucha gente le parecía muy simpático, pero a él siempre le había dado la sensación que ocultaba algo.

Pero lo que menos se esperaba era que, dos semanas después, cuando llegó al taller mecánico para limpiarlo, una hora antes de la hora acordada para evitar encontrarse con Eustass, el pelirrojo estuviera esperándole.

–Lo sé todo. –dijo Kid, mirándole fijamente, con los brazos cruzados, estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia.

Esa afirmación podía significar muchas cosas. ¿Que había estado limpiando antes de la hora acordada para no encontrárselo? ¿Que quería acostarse con él? ¿Que odiaba el pan? Pero Law lo entendió a la primera.

–No sé a qué te refieres. –respondió el moreno.

–Lo sabes perfectamente, Trafalgar.

–De acuerdo, lo confieso. He cambiado la lejía normal por la que huele a limón. Me parecía más fresca. No volveré a hacerlo. –dijo con sarcasmo. Muchos creían que no sabía utilizarlo, pero la verdad era que ignoraba a quien se lo hacía.

– ¿Empiezo a cantar AC/DC o seguirás haciéndote el tonto? –Kid se acercó un par de pasos en su dirección. Parecía cabreado, muy enfadado. No tenía sentido seguir negando lo evidente.

–Eso es asunto mío. –respondió Law, secamente, desviando la mirada. La ira resplandeció en los ojos oscuros de Kid. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado?

– ¿No es asunto mío que me dejes tirado para irte a follar con un profesor?

–Exacto. ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

–Pregunté por ti a un par de alumnos, me dijeron en qué dirección habías ido. Vi que se trataba de los despachos de profesores de medicina. Me contaste que tus clases favoritas eran las de Akagami, así que empecé por ahí. Llegué justo cuando os encerrasteis con llave.

Law repasó mentalmente lo que había pasado después de eso. Shanks empezó a besarle, empezaron a desnudarse, dijo lo de su fetiche con los pelirrojos…

_Mierda._

¿Kid habría entendido la referencia? Joder. Esto ya no podía ser peor.

– ¿Vas a chantajearme? –preguntó Law, cruzándose de brazos. Intentaba por todo lo posible no mirarle a los ojos, así que miraba a su derecha.

Estaba al lado de un coche descuartizado, no tenía puertas, el motor estaba encima de una de las mesas a lo lejos y sorprendentemente seguía teniendo los asientos.

– ¿Chantajearte? ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? –preguntó Kid, dando un par de pasos más. No le vió, solo le oyó. Su voz sonaba confundida.

– ¿Entonces a que viene todo esto?

–Me importa una mierda con quien te lo montes. Pero ten más cuidado, joder. Durasteis un buen rato, ¿sabes? Alguien más podría haberos pillado. –le oyó hablar a un paso de él, casi en un susurro preocupado.

Algo llamó la atención del moreno.

– ¿Cómo sabes cuánto duramos? ¿Te quedaste ahí? –dijo Law, levantando la mirada. Kid estaba cerca, en frente de él. Ahora fue su turno de desviar la mirada.

– ¿Qué? Bueno… Eh… no es eso. Quería echarte la bronca por dejarme tirado por ir a follar por ahí, pero al final me cansé de esperar y me fui. –se rascaba la cabeza, como intentando inventarse una excusa. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

–Cuanto rato te quedaste. –Law casi ordenó más que preguntó. Kid estaba todavía más rojo que su pelo. Parecía haber dado en un punto clave.

–Yo… no mucho, diez minutos. Luego me fui. –seguía sin mirarle a la cara. Law se había prometido no hacer nada con Kid.

– ¿Te quedaste diez minutos… escuchándome mantener relaciones sexuales? –se acercó más al pelirrojo, mirándole a los ojos. Kid era más alto que él, y desde la poca distancia que les separaba se podía apreciar la diferencia.

No debía hacer nada…. No iba a intentar acostarse con él…

–Joder dicho así… ya te dije que quería echarte la bronca, pero me cansé. –Kid estaba cada vez más nervioso, parecía tener un debate interno muy interesante.

¿Y si… sutilmente… a ver como respondía el pelirrojo…?

Law se acercó todavía más, observando a Kid atentamente. Él, su cuerpo estaba aquí, pero su mente parecía muy lejos de ese lugar. Parecía estar recordando. ¿Estaría rememorando sus gemidos de placer?

–Te cansaste… ¿o te excitaste? –Law rozó un poco su rodilla contra la entrepierna de Kid. Y lo que notó le sorprendió gratamente.

Sí… Kid estaba cayendo… poco a poco… sin asustarle…

– ¿Qué coño dices? No me van los tíos. –dijo Kid, mirándole por fin. Parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo mucho que Law se había acercado a él. Law siguió analizándole.

Su respiración estaba entrecortada, sus pupilas dilatadas, la piel blanca de sus mejillas muy sonrojada. El moreno sonrió con prepotencia.

No iba a contenerse más.

–Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan duro? –preguntó Law, con su mano encima de su miembro, totalmente erecto.

–Hijo de perra –dijo Kid justo antes de empezar a atacar sus labios sin compasión.

Kid y Law se habían peleado incontables veces desde que se habían conocido. Todas ellas con extra de odio y violencia. Todas ellas sacando sus instintos más primarios y agresivos.

Esta podía considerarse otra de esas luchas, solo que ahora era con sus lenguas. Los dos se enfrentaban en una pelea sin igual, intentando dominar uno sobre el otro, intentando someterse mutuamente.

Toda esa rabia, esa fuerza que habían sentido al conocerse, se veía transformada en fuego, en pasión, todo ardía en deseo.

Kid sujetó a Law por la cintura y lo empotró contra el coche que se encontraba a su derecha, sus hombros chocaron fuertemente contra el techo y la barra de unión entre la puerta delantera y la trasera.

Law tenía que admitir que no se esperaba esa reacción en su amigo, si es que podía considerarse así. Por nada del mundo se hubiera esperado que correspondería a sus indirectas, o más bien a esta última directa.

Abrazaba a Kid, sus manos entrelazadas en su nuca, atrayendo al más alto hacia él.

– ¿A ti no te gustaban las mujeres? –se separó un momento, jadeando. Su respiración estaba entrecortada por la emoción. Habló en su boca, sintiendo sus alientos entremezclándose.

–Y así es. –respondió Kid, en un sonido gutural.

– ¿Entonces por qué tengo la sensación de que quieres acostarte conmigo? –Law sentía una mezcla de confusión y diversión. Kid tenía una de sus piernas entre las suyas, y los dos iban muy cachondos. Estaba claro que ambos iban a llegar hasta el final.

–Llevo queriendo hacértelo desde que me tumbé encima de ti en la barra del bar. Aunque admito que durante un tiempo me apeteció más partirte la cara. –esta vez, Kid habló en su oído, más en una especie de gruñido que en un susurro.

Kid era un animal salvaje, no era nada delicado, por lo que era imposible que de sus labios saliera nada parecido a un susurro.

–Cabronazo… sabía que había sido aposta. –Law gimió un poco al sentir como el pelirrojo clavaba sus dientes en el lóbulo de su oreja. Le dolió, pero era un dolor excitante.

–Es tu culpa, por provocarme. –dijo Kid, antes de lamer ahí donde le había mordido. Esta mezcla de agresividad y cariño le encantaba.

– ¿Yo te provoco? –preguntó Law, restregándose contra la pierna de Kid, permitiendo que notara lo duro que el otro le estaba poniendo.

–Sin parar. La última acostándote con Shanks en vez de conmigo. –el moreno tenía claro que eso había molestado muchísimo a su amigo.

Pero no era justo, aunque Law se hubiera acostado con varias personas des de que se conocieron, estaba seguro que Kid le superaba. Con creces. Sobre todo por su mala costumbre de contárselo.

–Habló el que se ha tirado a la mitad de chicas de la universidad. ¿Sabes que a algunas de ellas ya no puedo mirarlas a la cara? –dijo Law. Y era cierto.

¿Cómo volver a hablar con normalidad con Violet sabiendo que cantaba cuando tenía un orgasmo? ¿O con Rebeca, sabiendo que le excitaba disfrazarse para hacerlo? Y de soldadito marinero… ¿qué tenía eso de excitante? Dijeras de bombero o policía…

Para no hablar de la vagina demasiado estrecha de Pudding…

–Intentaba ponerte celoso, que te fijaras en mí. –dijo Kid, volviendo a recuperar ese sonrojo que parecía haber perdido. Probablemente porque la mayor concentración de sangre de su cuerpo se encontraba en su pene.

–Curiosa forma de hacerlo. –dijo Law, sonriendo de esa forma que solo él sabía hacer, y que volvía loco a Kid. Aunque eso nunca lo admitiría.

–Pensaba que quizá te entraría curiosidad para probar mis habilidades en la cama. –Kid volvió a rascarse la cabeza con una mano.

Lo hacía cada vez que estaba confundido o no sabía que decir. Esa inseguridad en ese gigante, era ciertamente tierna. Pero lo que Law quería no era ternura, para nada.

–Gilipollas, eso ya lo tenía de antes. –dijo justo antes de volver a lanzarse sobre él.

Kid no se hizo esperar, correspondió encantado a la lengua impaciente del moreno. Llevaba demasiado tiempo ansiando esto. Nunca había estado con un hombre, ni siquiera había contemplado nunca esta posibilidad hasta que le vió por primera vez.

Esos ojos metálicos que le miraban con auténtico asco… habían intentado acercarse a él, ese día en el bar. Quería proponerle de compartir esa cerveza. Pero su mal genio pudo con él y sus buenas intenciones, por no decir lo imbécil que le pareció Law al hablar con él.

Igualmente, por mucho que intentara olvidar ese tirón en la bragueta que le provocó el estudiante de medicina en el primer instante, estar constantemente con él, cuatro veces a la semana, limpiando, no mejoró las cosas.

Su cuerpo seguía intentando tener contacto con él, y de momento solo era capaz de conseguirlo a base de apalizarse mutuamente. Hasta que se sintió demasiado estúpido. Debía dejar de provocarle todo el rato, ya no sentía su pómulo, y no quería hacerle daño a Law.

Poco a poco fueron mejorando y, como no, se le ocurrió otra brillante idea. Si empezaba a acostarse con las personas del entorno de Law, se empezaría a preguntar si era tan bueno como podía parecer.

Se imaginó intentándolo con otro chico, pero se le hacía imposible, el único con el que veía esa posibilidad era Law. Mejor con mujeres.

_Éste chico me vuelve un completo idiota._

Pensó hacía dos semanas, cuando se dio cuenta que más que apetecible, parecía un capullo. Bueno, quizá también lo era, se lo decían a menudo. Law sobre todo.

Iba a disculparse con él. Le esperaba en el laboratorio. Pero no se presentó. Fue en su búsqueda y, cuál fue su sorpresa de escucharle follando con Akagami. Joder, tenía las sospechas y esperanzas de que era gay, pero eso era totalmente desconcertante.

Casi tanto como la erección al escuchar sus gemidos. Se quedó un rato, como un voyeur, sintiéndose asqueroso y caliente, hasta que no pudo más y fue a aliviarse al baño. Mientras se acariciaba, se imaginaba el rostro contorsionado de Law, rememorando sus gemidos y sus gritos de placer, todo esto provocado por él y no por su profesor.

No podría volver a escuchar _Thunderstruck_ de la misma forma.

Law atacó el labio inferior de Kid con sus dientes. Así que tampoco quería ir suave… mejor, él no sabía serlo. Kid era una bestia llevada por sus instintos más primarios, no era un caballero andante. No iba a hacerle el amor, iba a follárselo hasta quedar satisfecho.

Kid tomó a Law por la camiseta y lo empujó al interior del vehículo, quedando él tumbado encima del moreno.

– ¡Agh! Eres un animal. –dijo Law, acariciándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Se había dado un golpe con la puerta de la izquierda al caer en los asientos, la única que seguía ahí.

–Y eso es lo que más te pone de mi –dijo Kid, intentando imitar la sonrisa confiada de Law.

–Fantasma –respondió Law, dirigiendo su mano de su cabeza a la nuca del contrario, volviendo a abalanzarlo sobre él.

Kid correspondió encantado a ese beso. Le encantaría perderse horas entre sus labios y su lengua experta, comprobar cuál de los dos mordía más al otro. Pero su cuerpo empezaba a necesitar más.

Sin apartarse de su boca, Kid empezó a subirle la sudadera a Law. Esa maldita sudadera amarilla con una calavera negra cubría demasiado de su piel morena y tatuada. Y estaba demasiado hambriento de ella.

Kid empezó a besarle el cuello, soltando algunos mordiscos suaves junto con chupetones bien marcados.

– ¡Agh, cabrón! ¡Eso se ve!

–Es mi intención. –dijo antes de volver a succionar con más fuerza esa piel tostada, mientras le apretaba un pezón. Suerte que por el cuello no tenía tatuajes, así se vería. Claro que probablemente parecería un moretón demasiado grande.

– ¿Me estas marcando? ¿Es que eres un maldito lobo? Ah… –preguntó Law, intentando apartarle, pero sin conseguirlo.

Aunque no le gustaba para nada que le “marcase” como a un animal, la sensación de que le sorbiera el cuello, uno de sus puntos más sensibles le volvía loco. Se le escapó un gemido que no pasó desapercibido por Kid.

El pelirrojo dejó su cuello, y lo miró des de arriba, sonriendo, admirando su obra.

–Así, perfecto.

–Que… que te den… –dijo Law, disimulando como podía cuán cachondo estaba. Pero Kid era perfectamente capaz de notar como su miembro palpitaba a través de la tela de sus pantalones.

–Vaya, vaya… no me imaginaba que te ponía tanto que te chupara… –Kid no le dio tiempo a responderle.

Le arrancó la sudadera, y siguió mordiéndole la clavícula. Iba alternando, entre mordiscos y lametones, mientras que Law, debajo de él, se retorcía e intentaba levantarle la camiseta, arañándole la espalda con las uñas.

En otras circunstancias se habría preocupado, pero ya que Kid tenía planeado marcarle tanto como fuera posible, él no pensaba contenerse. Y mejor, porque por los sonidos guturales que escapaban por la garganta de Kid, estaba claro que le gustaba.

El pelirrojo siguió bajando por el cuerpo de Law. Éste bajó la mirada un momento, ya no tenía su espalda a su alcance, y vió todas las marcas de mordiscos y más chupetones que el otro estaba dejando en su pecho. Eso se vería durante varios días.

Law no se dio cuenta de cuando Kid le había desabrochado los vaqueros, pero sí del segundo en que se los bajó, junto con la ropa interior, y empezó a chuparle la polla. No hubo sutilezas previas, no hubo ese juego que empezar lentamente hasta acabar metiéndose todo el miembro en la boca. Kid no era así.

El pelirrojo directamente le había devorado, introduciéndoselo todo entero en la boca.

– ¡Ah! ¡Joder, Kid! –exclamó por la sorpresa y el placer.

– ¿Te gusta? –preguntó el otro, apartándose un momento.

–Sí… sí… –respondió Law. Se había cubierto los ojos con su antebrazo.

–No te tapes la cara, quiero verte. –Law le obedeció, pero aun así necesitaba agarrarse a algo, ya que Kid había vuelto a chupársela, con mucha intensidad.

De normal le hubiera gustado que empezara más lento y después acelerara el ritmo, pero siendo Kid, y estando como estaba, le encantaba que lo hiciera de esa forma. Se agarró al reposabrazos de la puerta, justo donde se había golpeado la cabeza.

– ¡Ah! ¡Kid! Tío… para… para ser tu primera vez… con un tío… sabes qué hacer –Law lo pensaba en serio. La mayoría de heteros que se cambiaban de acera, pretendían meterla sin más.

En cambio, Kid acababa de introducirle un dedo en su interior y lo movía, intentando dilatarle, todo mientras le daba placer con su boca, haciendo que la sensación fuera más placentera que incomoda.

–Sí, Killer me dio algunas clases. –dijo Kid, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, apartándose del miembro del moreno mientras seguía moviéndose en su interior.

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó Law muy confundido. ¿Clases? ¿A caso Killer y él…?

–Oh dios, no. –dijo Kid al ver la expresión del moreno. –Nunca me acostaría con Killer. Es como mi hermano. ¡No digas nada! –dijo, adivinando lo que Law iba a decir sobre Ace y Sabo –él es bisexual, así que le pedí que me explicara cómo hacerlo con otro tío. Nada más. Solo tomé apuntes.

– ¿Tomaste apuntes sobre cómo dar por culo? –preguntó el moreno, visiblemente más relajado, y riéndose del pelirrojo.

–Otra risita y te la meto ahora mismo. –Kid odiaba que se burlaran de él. Ahí volvía ese Trafalgar al que tantas ganas había tenido de romperle la mandíbula.

–Por dios. ¡Tomaste apuntes para follar! –ese chico no sabía ver el peligro. O lo ignoraba. Solo se reía de él a carcajada limpia, frustrando al pobre Kid. Él lo había hecho con la mejor intención, y ahora se sentía ridículo.

– ¡Quieres dejarlo de una vez! –dijo mirándolo amenazante.

Por puro instinto, llevó su dedo más al fondo, arrancando un sonoro gemido de la garganta de Law. Así que había rozado ese punto… su expresión cambió de rabia a lujuria, sonriendo con malicia.

–Tendré que ponerte una nota entonces… con lo mucho que has estudiado… –pensaba que había conseguido callarle la boca a Law, pero Trafalgar nunca se cansaba de provocarle, y menos viendo que así el pelirrojo se comportaba de esa forma.

– ¿Nota? Ahora sí que la has cagado.

Kid le introdujo un segundo dedo de golpe, volviendo a lamer con desesperación el miembro de Law mientras con su otra mano le masturbaba, abarcando todo lo que no podía introducirse en su boca.

Alzó un momento la mirada para observar la cara de Law, la misma que se había imaginado mientras se masturbaba en el baño de al lado donde se había acostado con Shanks.

Quizá porque ahora lo veía, quizá porque ahora esos gemidos y gruñidos sí eran por él, pero esto era mucho mejor de lo que se imaginó ese día. Joder, todavía llevaba los pantalones puestos y ya tenía ganas de correrse.

Pero tenía que contenerse. Killer le había repetido muchas veces que no podía meterla de golpe, que antes tenía que prepararlo bien. Por muchas ganas que tuviera, tenía que esperarse. Tener paciencia. No precipitarse.

_Por dios, quiero follármelo ya._

Metió un tercer dedo. Oyó el quejido de Law, parecía que le había dolido un poco. Puede que a eso se refería Killer con lo de que no podía ser un bestia y meterse en su interior sin prepararle bien, si ya con tres dedos le había dolido…

Y Kid era bastante más grande que tres dedos.

Por ahora, le daría más placer, esperando a que fuera dilatando. Siguió lamiendo el miembro de Law, envolviéndolo todo con su lengua. La introdujo un poco por su uretra, saboreando las gotitas de líquido que salían de él. Sabía a Law.

Sus dedos seguían entrando y saliendo de Law, moviéndose en su interior, sintiendo como cada vez estaba menos apretado, aunque no estaba seguro hasta cuando tenía que seguir haciéndolo. Estaba impaciente, muy impaciente.

Pero oír a Law, gritando de esa forma, diciendo su nombre mientras le faltaba el aire, podían hacer que siguiera así hasta que el otro se corriera. Dos o tres veces. Quería verle así, disfrutando, gimiendo gracias a él.

Law se dijo mentalmente que debería agradecerle a Killer las clases a su amante. No lo haría, eso lo tenía más que claro, pero joder, le estaba encantando. Para nada le daba la sensación de estar recibiendo la mamada de un hetero.

Y menos aún de la manera en cómo iba dilatándole. Kid tenía mucho instinto para el sexo, se le daba de maravilla. Lo llega a saber antes y en vez de darle un puñetazo, le come la boca ahí mismo, delante de todo el mundo.

¿Cómo había podido vivir sin eso hasta ahora? Era demasiado bueno. Quizá porque era Kid, el chico que le gustaba, y no alguien cualquiera. Y porque era un amante excepcional, no le extrañaba el número de conquistas que tenía.

Kid parecía notar cada una de sus reacciones, sentir qué era lo que más le gustaba y aplicarse a fondo en eso, sin darle un momento de descanso. No le hacían falta indicaciones de ningún tipo, era algo natural para él.

Law empezó a notar que algo se encendía dentro de él, en lo más profundo de su vientre. Iba a correrse. Si Kid seguía así, iba a correrse. Con una de sus manos, agarró su pelo, ese que tantas veces había soñado con arrancar y acariciar.

Iba a empujar la cabeza de Kid, profundizando más la mamada, impidiendo que siguiera usando su mano y su lengua para usar únicamente su boca, que se la tragase hasta el fondo.

–No tan rápido, Trafalgar. –Kid se apartó de él, sonriendo. Tenía al moreno completamente a su merced, e iba a disfrutarlo mucho más rato. 

–¿Qué haces? Estaba a punto –dijo Law, frustrado.

–Lo sé, por eso. No voy a dejar que se acabe tan rápido. –dicho esto, Kid bajó su mano hasta sus testículos, masajeándolos e introduciéndose uno en la boca, lamiéndolo y succionando suavemente.

–La madre que te parió… –dijo Law, viendo que Kid pretendía alargar su agonía.

–Trafalgar, esto va a durar mucho rato. Espero que estés preparado.

Kid se incorporó un poco, se sentó en el asiendo, se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior y se quedó mirando a Law. No hizo falta decir nada, el moreno entendía perfectamente lo que el otro quería, y la verdad, era que le parecía muy buena opción.

Law se puso a cuatro patas y empezó a lamer toda la longitud de Kid. Quizá el pelirrojo fuera bueno y aprendiera rápido, pero no tenía algo que Law si: la experiencia. Y eso es algo que ninguna explicación puede suplir.

El moreno empezó su ritual de lenta tortura. Era Kid quien le había dicho que duraría mucho. A ver si lo conseguía.

Poco a poco, empezó a masajearle los testículos, mirándole a los ojos. Luego, bajó la mirada, y en vez de dirigirse hacia su miembro, como el pelirrojo esperaba, lo hizo justo debajo de su ombligo.

Ahí, en la línea alba, empezó a besar suavemente esa piel pálida con algunos pelos rojizos. Lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, fue descendiendo por la parte baja de su abdomen, besando y lamiendo a su paso.

Law esperaba que en cualquier momento Kid se cabreara y le hiciera empezar de una maldita vez. Pero parecía estar practicando un ejercicio de auto contención y dejaba que el moreno avanzara al ritmo que le apeteciera. O eso, o había descubierto un gusto por la lentitud, por un buen precalentamiento.

Como fuera, Law llegó hasta la base de su miembro, e igual que antes, siguió lamiéndolo. Empezó a succionar con fuerza la piel a su lado, dejando un chupetón igual de marcado que alguno de los que tenía él en el pecho.

– ¡Agh! ¡Joder, Trafalgar!

–Nada de quejas, Eustass.

–No es eso… me… me encanta… –eso sorprendió un poco a Law. Se esperaba más bien que ahora viniera la bronca por entretenerse tanto.

–Así que te gusta que te marque como mío… –dijo, volviendo a reírse de Kid, hablando justo enfrente de su miembro, de tal forma que el pelirrojo podía sentir el cálido aliento de Law en él.

–Cállate y sigue. –Kid ya había aprendido que no tenía nada que hacer si empezaba a discutir con el moreno, y estaba disfrutando demasiado de esto como para interrumpirlo con gilipolleces.

–De acuerdo.

Law siguió a lo suyo, lamiendo lentamente des de la base del miembro de Kid hasta la punta, oyendo a Kid estremecerse y gruñir. No sabía si alguna vez había hecho un precalentamiento tan largo, pero estaba dispuesto a llevarle al límite.

Introdujo suavemente su lengua dentro del orificio del glande, entrando y saliendo, moviendo la lengua de un lado a otro con rapidez, tirándole el aliento a Kid, haciéndole creer que por fin iba a envolverle.

Law volvió a descender, dejando un rastro de saliva para llegar otra vez a la base, dejando su miembro lleno completamente húmedo, pero sin hacer una felación propiamente dicha. Escuchó a Kid gruñir de frustración, pero a la vez de excitación. Este juego de Law le estaba gustando demasiado.

Esta vez, cuando Law volvió a subir su lengua hasta llegar al glande, no lo hizo solo con la punta, lo hizo con toda su lengua. Cuando llegó arriba del todo, se lo introdujo entero en su boca.

– ¡Agh! ¡Trafalgar esto es demasiado! –dijo Kid, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Law y empujándole suavemente, obligándole a tragársela más.

Mientras Law succionaba su miembro con fiereza y acariciaba sus testículos, completamente concentrado en su labor, Kid gruñía y gemía una y otra vez. Le habían chupado la polla otras veces, muchas, pero nunca con tantas ganas como Law lo hacía.

Lo llega a saber, y ese primer día, cuando se tumbó encima de él en la barra, se lo folla ahí mismo.

Pero no podía quedarse quieto. Estaba teniendo mucha más paciencia de la habitual, quería disfrutar de las habilidades de Trafalgar, pero ya no podía más.

Law se sobresaltó cuando sintió como, nuevamente, dos de los dedos de Kid volvían a introducirse dentro de él, con más velocidad que antes. Entrando y saliendo, produciendo un sonido muy erótico proviniendo de su entrada, gracias al chapoteo de sus dedos.

La erección de Law, que se había calmado un poco, volvió a levantarse. Law empezó a gemir sin ningún pudor, con la boca llena por el miembro de Kid, succionando cada vez más y más fuerte, sintiéndolo palpitar contra su lengua.

Paciencia. Despacio. Killer le había dicho que sobretodo NO se precipitara. Que esperara las señales que Law iba a darle si quería que los dos le disfrutaran.

–Joder Kid, ¡quieres follarme de una puta vez! –dijo Law, apartándose de él y tumbándose en el asiento, con las piernas abiertas, dejando totalmente expuesta su entrada, suplicando por él.

¿Sería esa la señal?

Kid no se lo pensó mucho, ya estaba bien de frenarse. Había disfrutado demasiado y necesitaba más. Mucho más de Law. Estaba seguro que siempre iba a necesitar más de ese chico ojeroso, con color de ojos de metal fundido.

El pelirrojo se lanzó encima del moreno, dejándole tumbado, en la misma postura que cuando habían empezado a enrollarse. Se colocó entre las piernas de su amante, agarró su miembro y, emocionado como estaba, lo introdujo de una estocada en el interior de Law. Éste soltó un gruñido desgarrado.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Kid, completamente dentro de Law. Mierda, quizá se había dejado llevar demasiado y le había herido, Killer había sido muy claro en ese punto, no podía ir y metérsela de golpe.

–Deja… de preocuparte y… muévete… no… no pareces tu… –así que ese grito no había sido de dolor, sino de placer. Perfecto, porque Kid veía difícil eso de contenerse.

Perdiendo la poca cordura que acostumbraba a tener, Kid se soltó totalmente.

Empezó a moverse en el interior de Law, entrando y saliendo, una y otra vez, rápido y duro, como era él. Law se retorcía debajo de él, moviéndose totalmente acompasado con sus embestidas, pidiendo por más, gritando su nombre con desesperación.

El interior del estudiante de medicina se contraía, apretando su miembro sin compasión. Le encantó comprobar que a Law también le gustaba rudo, y cuanto más duro le daba, más parecía disfrutarlo.

Law clavó las uñas en la espalda de Kid, atrayéndole más a él, obligándole a entrar y salir de él con más fuerza. Kid le estaba volviendo completamente loco. Quería que siguiera dándole, duro, más duro cada vez. Quería sentirle más profundo en su interior.

Quería que le desgarrara las entrañas y que siguiera follándoselo después de eso.

Kid, sintiendo que Law no tenía suficiente de él, que quería todavía más se levantó, saliendo de él, causando un quejido en Law. Éste se sentó en el asiento de en medio y levantó el cuerpo de Law como si de una pluma se tratara.

De hecho, para Kid lo era. Law era bastante más delgado que Kid, y él era todo músculo.

Lo agarró por la cintura y lo puso de espaldas a él. Antes de hacer que se sentara encima de sus piernas, colocó su miembro encima de su entrada y le hizo descender de golpe, empalándose él mismo.

– ¡AH! ¡KID! ¡OH DIOS EUSTASS! –gritó el moreno. El pelirrojo estaba seguro de haber acertado en ese punto a la primera.

Kid puso sus manos sobre las caderas de Law y le obligó a moverse, a que saltara encima de él. A la tercera estocada, sus manos simplemente acompañaban a los movimientos del moreno, ya que era él mismo que llevaba todo el movimiento.

Desde esa postura, Kid podía observar la espalda delgada del moreno, sus músculos bien formados, su cuello des de atrás. Esa piel morena estaba muy marcada con tinta, pero no con él.

Kid le puso una mano sobre su cuello, por adelante, y lo atrajo hacia él, agarrando parte de su cuello y su mandíbula. Le giró la cara y empezó a besarle en los labios, dándole otro mordisco mientras Law subía y bajaba.

Con su mano libre, Kid empezó a masturbar al moreno. Siguió mordiéndole el cuello y la nuca.

Law no podría describir con palabras todo el placer que estaba sintiendo. No quería que acabara. Nunca le habían follado con esa intensidad, con esa necesidad, procurando que disfrutara todos y cada uno de los toques que le daba.

Law quería alargarlo lo máximo posible, pero si seguía así no le faltaba demasiado. Joder, después de eso tenía clarísimo que quería a Kid única y exclusivamente para él. No dejaría que nadie, ni hombre ni mujer, pusieran un dedo encima de SU pelirrojo.

–Trafalgar… estoy… apunto… –oyó a Kid gimiendo justo en su oreja, antes de darle otro mordisco.

–Pues… pues córrete Eustass... ¡Córrete dentro de mí! –gritó Law, a punto de dejarse venir en la mano de Kid.

Y, como si sus deseos fueran órdenes, Kid aceleró el ritmo de sus propias caderas, marcó el movimiento que Law debía seguir y se vació por completo dentro de él, a estocadas más rápidas al principio y más lentas al final.

Law sentía el miembro hinchado dentro de él, palpitando mientras lo llenaba por completo, siguiendo el ritmo marcado por Kid mientras éste no había dejado ni un momento de atender su propia erección.

El moreno oía a Kid gemir en su oreja, mordiéndole el lóbulo mientras disfrutaba por completo de su orgasmo, y eso fue demasiado para él, que empezó a gemir sin control gracias a las manos de Kid mientras él mismo se corría.

Se quedaron un rato en esa posición, intentando recuperar sus respiraciones. Sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor. El semen de Law manchaba la mano de Kid, su propio abdomen, y el de Kid poco a poco iba saliendo del interior de Law, hasta el regazo de Kid.

Se habían acostado, por fin. Habían desatado su pasión en el taller mecánico de la universidad, sitio favorito de Kid. Para él, era casi un sueño hecho realidad.

–Oye. –dijo Kid, con la cabeza de Law echada hacia atrás, apoyada en su hombro.

–Dime. –respondió este.

– ¿Quieres salir conmigo? –preguntó Kid, con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Quizá tampoco era tan raro después de acostarse, aunque para esos dos lo era, y mucho.

– ¿Eso no se supone que debías preguntarlo antes? –dijo Law, girando un poco su rostro, mirándole a los ojos.

–Se me ha pasado. –dijo Kid, levantando un poco los hombros.

–Eres un idiota. –dijo Law, sonriendo al frente.

– ¿Sí o no? Y si es que no, por favor, follamigos. –preguntó Kid. Como Law había comprobado en sus propias carnes, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, pero no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de molestarle.

Ni por mucho que acabara de darle el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

– ¿O sea lo que quieres es acostarte conmigo? –preguntó, sonriendo, volviendo a mirarle.

–Sí, entre otras muchas cosas. –dijo Kid, con la misma sonrisa traviesa que su amante. Había empezado a acariciarle suavemente el muslo, como si así reafirmara lo que acababa de decir.

– ¿Como cuáles? –preguntó Law, con curiosidad, correspondiendo encantado el contacto.

–Sal conmigo y lo sabrás. –respondió el otro con simpleza.

–Está bien, puede ser interesante. –respondió Law. En sus ojos había esa mirada de “estoy planeando algo” que Kid tantas veces había visto antes de que empezara alguna de sus estrategias para que él acabara limpiando casi todo.

– ¿Quieres salir conmigo para uno de tus experimentos sociológicos? –preguntó el pelirrojo. Law le había contado que alguna vez, por puro aburrimiento, analizaba la conducta de algunos de los compañeros de su clase o profesores.

–Entre otras cosas. –respondió, con la misma sonrisa que Kid había puesto antes, acariciando su mejilla.

–Tú sí que eres un idiota.

Se quedaron un rato más en silencio, relajados, simplemente disfrutando la compañía el uno del otro.

–Por cierto, nueve. –interrumpió Law de golpe, cortando el silencio de sus respiraciones acompasadas.

– ¿De qué hablas?

–Tu nota. Esto era un examen, por algo habías estudiado.

– ¿Nueve? Eso ha sido de diez. –se quejó el pelirrojo.

–Gracias, sé que tengo grandes habilidades. Pero para conseguir tú el diez, necesitarás seguir practicando. –dijo Law, girándose hacia él, sentando encima de sus piernas, sonriendo.

Esa sonrisa definitivamente llevaría a la locura a Kid.

–Tú te lo has buscado. Ven aquí. –dijo Kid, girando al moreno para que quedara de cara a él. Empezó a besarle de nuevo, dispuesto a una segunda ronda y a conseguir la puntuación que quería. 


	5. Dietas

_Joder, aquí llega..._

–Oh… tú otra vez –dijo el chico al llegar con la bandeja, enfrente de los alimentos.

_Eso debería decirlo yo._

–Buenas tardes, Izou. Tú por aquí… –dijo el cocinero, con fingida alegría. Muy fingida.

Thatch Newgate. Cocinero, licenciado en una de las mejores escuelas de cocina de París. Había cocinado para la gente más importante alrededor del mundo.

Y sin embargo, cosas del destino, aquí se encontraba. Trabajando como cocinero en el bar de la universidad. Justo enfrente del alumno más remilgado que había conocido nunca. Y había conocido muchos.

– ¿Qué hay hoy para comer? –preguntó el joven, tan serio como siempre.

–Para los primeros, hoy raviolis con salsa boloñesa, cien por cien artesana, también tienes la sopa de pescado y… –el chico le cortó antes de que pudiera proseguir su explicación.

–Corta el rollo. Quiero comida, no bombas calóricas.

Sin duda alguna, éste era el tipo más asqueroso para la comida. Era un estudiante, debía tener unos veintiuno, no tenía ni idea de qué carrera estudiaba. Ya des del primer día le dio problemas, si no era por alergias por intolerancias o directamente porque no le gustaba.

Thatch se alegró al principio. Había muchos estudiantes atractivos en esa universidad, pero ninguno como ese. Alto, delgado, esbelto, con ascendencia asiática, pelo largo y negro atado en una cola alta. Caminaba de forma elegante, como si flotara. Era el chico más guapo que había visto nunca.

Qué poco le duró la alegría.

Y el pobre Thatch se preguntaba, si este jovencito tiene tantos problemas con la comida, ¿por qué no se traía el tupper de casa?

– ¿Bombas? –años de estudio para nada… _¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?_

–Claro. Soy modelo de lencería, debo conservar la figura. –dijo el chico, girando un poco la cadera, como si pretendiera resaltar su cuerpo.

Ese encantamiento podría haber funcionado los dos primeros segundos de conocer al cocinero. Ahora solo le observaba como quien ve una hoja pasar.

–Lo sé, Izou… me lo recuerdas cada vez que vienes. Dos o tres veces. El menú de dieta es pechuga a la plancha con… –volvió a cortarle. Tenía la mala costumbre de hacerlo. Siempre que algo no le convenciera, o sea siempre.

– ¿Pechuga? Por dios. Comer carne es un crimen. Asesino. –y otra vez había cambiado de filosofía alimentaria…

Recordaba cuando decidió dejar de comer gluten. No por alergia o intolerancia, sino porque le vino en gana.

– ¿Ahora eres vegetariano? Bien, en ese caso puedo prepararte verdura con huevo duro y… –en serio, maldita mala costumbre de cortarlo por todo.

–Para huevos duros los tuyos. El huevo es de origen animal. Son los hijos de las pobres gallinas. Asqueroso asesino. –nada de origen animal… eso de tener que adivinar qué quería mediante insultos era francamente agotador.

–Joder. Menú vegano entonces. Verdura hervida. ¿Aceite puedes comer, o eso tampoco? –no solía ser sarcástico, menos con sus clientes, aunque estos fueran estudiantes hormonados altamente insoportables.

– ¿HERVIDA? ¿Qué maldita aberración es esa? –dijo Izou, como si el cocinero le hubiera servido cabezas de bebés humanas con salsa barbacoa y patatas fritas. _Al final te comes la bandeja._

– ¿Y cómo quieres la verdura sino? –Thatch empezaba a perder la paciencia. Ese chiquillo acabaría con él.

El cocinero echó un vistazo a la cola, más que larga. Siempre que Izou venía pasaba lo mismo. Por lo menos el resto de alumnos ya le conocía y ya se habían resignado a armar jaleo. Al contrario, parecía que si decían algo, el modelo tardaba todavía más.

–Cruda. Como mucho cocida a 42ºC. –Thatch abrió los ojos como platos.

– ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Se puede saber qué dieta sigues ahora? – ¿a qué cabeza se lo ocurría cocer verdura a 42º? Si el agua hierve a 100. ¿Se cocinaría con ollas al vacío? 

–Soy crudivegano, pedazo de inepto. –y aquí tenía su respuesta. Aunque le sonaba a lo mismo que si le hubiese descrito el funcionamiento del corazón y sus múltiples enfermedades derivadas de una mala alimentación. 

Cosa que un estudiante hizo una vez.

Law creía que se llamaba. Su otro comensal especialito. El que se había acostado con su profesor, Shanks, el hermano de su mejor amigo, Marco. Aunque desde que salía con ese macarra, Kid, parecía más relajado. Kid… el mejor amigo de Ace, que resultaba que ahora salía con Marco.

Que pequeño es el mundo.

¿Y cómo sabía el todo eso? Fácil. Era un cotilla muy observador. El tupé le hacía de antena. Obviamente no denunciaría nada de lo de Shanks y Law, no era cosa suya. No se había atrevido a hablarlo ni con Marco, porque seguro iba a matarle.

Y Shanks era un buen tipo, un compañero, también su amigo. Se lo pasaban en grande saliendo de fiesta y torturando a Mihawk, afición que ambos compartían. Para no hablar del hermano mayor de éste. Marco era demasiado fácil…

–Crudi… ¿qué? ¿Qué moda es esa? –preguntó. No estaba seguro de haberle entendido bien.

– ¿Y tú te haces llamar cocinero? – _aguanta, Thatch… aguanta._

– ¿Desde cuando eres eso? El viernes pasado bien que te comiste el arroz con curry de garbanzos con melocotón que te preparé. –y estaba muy seguro de haber hervido el arroz a sus correspondientes 100ºC. Y lo volvería a hacer.

–Desde ayer –respondió el otro, con simpleza.

– ¿Ayer? Madre mía… a ver, ¿cuál es tu menú de hoy? –preguntó Thatch, intentando cambiar de estrategia.

–Tú eres el “cocinero”. – _No solo te comes la bandeja, sino que yo mientras miraré y me reiré._

–Así iremos más rápido. –tenía las manos apretadas en puños, intentando no empezar a destrozar cosas por pura frustración.

Siempre había sido un tipo muy tranquilo y calmado, pero ese chico conseguía sacarle de sus casillas, una auténtica novedad para él.

Recordó su conversación con Marco, su mejor amigo, de hacía unos días.

_– ¿Cómo se siente al catar de tu propia medicina? –le dijo este cuando habló de Izou con él._

_–Tú a callar y a seguir tirándote a tu niño. –dijo, un poco acusador._

_–Vamos, tampoco nos llevamos tanto. Shanks salió una vez con un tío que le doblaba la edad. –mejor no digo nada…_

Una voz grave le sacó de sus recuerdos.

–Espero que me pagues por hacer tu trabajo. ¿Tienes seitán? –preguntó el chico, mirándole fijamente.

–No.

– ¿Fideos de calabaza?

–No.

– ¿Aguacates? –una vena empezaba a hincharse en la cabeza del estudiante, como si estuviera perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Él? Era Thatch quien tenía ganas de meterle la cabeza en la olla a presión.

–Los hemos utilizado para el guacamole, para los nachos. – ¿ese chico sabía que estaban en el bar de la universidad y no en un restaurante?

– ¿Llevan queso?

–Sí.

–Menuda mierda. –dijo, perdiendo las esperanzas de golpe.

–Me ha quedado claro lo del veganismo. –respondió el cocinero. Izou volvió a mirarle con odio.

–No es por eso. Tengo intolerancia a la lactosa. La primera semana, por culpa de tu maldita pasta con salsa carbonara tuve que posponer una de mis magníficas sesiones. –dijo todavía más enfadado.

El cejo fruncido de ese chico empezaba a preocuparle, si seguía así le saldrían arrugas y adiós a su “perfecta carrera de modelo”. Que por cierto, nunca había visto fotos de él. Tenía cierta curiosidad…

–Podrías habérmelo dicho y te hubiera preparado otra cosa. Como siempre. –respondió Thatch.

Aunque se tratara de un simple bar de universidad, aunque no estuviera en sus competencias, Thatch era un buenazo y un gran cocinero, y siempre que algún alumno se lo pedía, le preparaba otra cosa para comer.

Por suerte casi nunca pasaba, aunque con Law casi siempre y con Izou absolutamente cada día que se quedaba. Debía agradecer al pequeño capullo de Kid que hubiera amansado a la fiera. Puede que un poco a Shanks también. No, seguro que Shanks le ponía todavía peor.

–Entonces no lo sabía, sino lo hubiera hecho. –respondió el joven, tratando a Thatch como si fuera medio tonto. 

– ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo entonces? –preguntó él, rascándose la cabeza. Estaba seguro que cuando estudió cocina, no había ninguna asignatura de “adivinación”. Aunque sí de esferificación.

–Tendrías que haberlo sabido. Qué le vamos a hacer, es cosa del pasado. ¿Calabacín?

–Sí, eso sí tenemos. –dijo con un toque de esperanza. Por fin acababa su tortura. Empezaba a ver la luz al final del túnel.

–Muy bien, entonces prepárame unos canelones. Para el canelón, láminas de calabacín, para el relleno, aceitunas, cilantro, albahaca, almendras, tofu y…–para su suerte, cuando se daban situaciones parecidas a las de hoy, Izou le contaba la receta y todo lo que iba a necesitar.

Pero tuvo que cortarlo a mitad de explicación.

–No tenemos tofu. –dijo, temiendo un poco la respuesta del chico.

–Thatch… tienes un serio problema en esa cocina. – _el “serio problema” lo tienes tú en la cabeza._

– ¿Va bien que lo cambie por champiñones picados y tomate? –preguntó, recordando en qué consistían sus reservas de hoy.

–No, por favor, qué asco.

–A ver, ¿a qué eres alérgico hoy? –una vez descartados sus problemas de dietas e intolerancias, lo siguiente eran las alergias.

–A los champiñones. –respondió con total indiferencia.

–Entonces, ¿solo tomate? – _va, que ya casi lo tenemos… ahora solo…_

–No me gusta. – _vete a la mierda._

– ¿Entonces qué quieres, a ver? –estaba llegando al límite. Su tira y afloja no se había alargado nunca tanto. Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando le pilló por comer sólo sushi y no tenían pescado.

–Es la última vez que como aquí. –dijo Izou con total indignación.

–Por favor. –respondió Thatch, casi sin darse cuenta. _Mierda._

Los ojos de Izou estaban abiertos como platos. Acababa de decirle… ¿lo que había oído? ¿En serio? ¿No quería que fuera más? ¿Por qué? Le gustaba mucho ese tipo, no se esperaba un desplante como ése.

– ¿Te molesto? –preguntó el modelo.

–No es eso, Izou. Eres muy complicado para la comida, no estoy seguro que éste sea el lugar más indicado para venir.

–Pero a mí me gusta mucho éste sitio… –dijo Izou, bajando la mirada. Parecía triste. Un momento, ¿era ese el mismo chico altivo y arrogante que llevaba meses siendo borde con él y pegándole desplantes?

No, no era el mismo. Lo habían cambiado. Era imposible que sus facciones se hubieran suavizado de esa forma, que se viera tan vulnerable. Seguro que el otro era el gemelo malvado. ¿Dónde se había escondido?

– ¿Cómo puedes decir que te gusta si solo lo criticas? A mí y a mi cocina. –dijo Thatch. No pensaba dejarse engañar por ese pequeño diablo, por mucho que tuviera la expresión más adorable que había visto nunca.

¿Pondría esa misma cara cuando posaba desnudo? Algo así como “ups… me has pillado”, con fingida inocencia. Ahora mismo se moría de ganas por verlo.

_Echa el freno._

–No pretendía ofenderte… lo siento… –joder, ¿iba a llorar? La gente les miraba, pero a diferencia de antes, ahora miraban de forma acusatoria a Thatch. Parecían decirle “¿cómo puedes hacer llorar a un chico tan dulce? Maldito psicópata”.

Y Thatch por nada del mundo deseaba ver ese rostro tan dulce pasar por algo tan amargo como la tristeza.

_¿Izou y dulce en la misma frase? Seguro que suelta que tiene diabetes._

–Vamos Izou… No llores… yo… Lo siento, ¿vale? Venga, dime que quieres para comer.

– ¿QUIEN ESTÁ LLORANDO AQUÍ? –dijo gritando, hecho una auténtica furia. ¿Es que aparte de rarito era bipolar?

–Nadie llora. Vamos, acompáñame a la cocina y miraremos que hay. ¡Sanji, te dejo al mando! –dijo, dirigiéndose a la cocina, esperando a que el otro le siguiera.

El joven al que se dirigió simplemente asintió con una sonrisita que no supo descifrar. Normalmente le hubiera empezado a pinchar, pero ahora mismo no estaba de humor.

–Está bien. Pero no porque me lo pidas, sino porque no me fio de lo que pueda encontrarme.

Izou pareció pensárselo un poco. Pudo ver un amago de sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, aunque no acababa de entender por qué. Ni que quisiera meterse en la cocina con él.

Siendo Izou, era posible. Lo que fuera necesario para sacarle mil y un defectos. ¿Y si pretendía llamar a sanidad para hacerles pasar una inspección y obligarles a cerrar? Tenía la cocina en las mejores condiciones, estaba impecable, todo en orden, era muy concienzudo.

Pero para nada confiaba que ese chico no trajera una rata muerta y la tirara en una olla con comida.

–Sí, lo que tú digas. ¿Se puede saber cuántos años tienes? –dijo Thatch, aguantándole la puerta para que pasara.

Izou se deslizó con elegancia entre el marco y su cuerpo, entrando en su sala personal, permitiendo al cocinero disfrutar de su olor. Olía a flores.

Thatch normalmente trabajaba solo, era el único cocinero. Un par de días a la semana venía Sanji, su adorado sobrino, estudiante de la facultad de cocina en Grand Line. Gracias a él consiguió el trabajo cuando perdió su antiguo puesto, y como agradecimiento podía ir unos días a la semana para poner en práctica todo lo que iba aprendiendo en clase.

Zeff, su medio hermano y padre de Sanji, le había ofrecido trabajar en su restaurante, pero no quería depender siempre de él. Algo parecido le pasaba a su hijo, le hacía ilusión ayudar a su padre, pero tenía la necesidad de empezar a espabilarse por sí mismo.

Aun así, siempre que Zeff se lo pedía iba a ayudarle, y así el joven podía aprender de dos de los mejores cocineros que conocía.

Él adoraba al chico, más cuando supo que también se interesaba por el negocio familiar. Siempre que le veía se lanzaba a abrazarlo, aunque normalmente acababa con el pie del chico en su cara. Solo sabía ser cariñoso con las mujeres. Era una monada.

Ya habían cocinado todo lo necesario, por lo que hoy él y otro tipo estaban como camareros, y no iban a entrar a la cocina. Él se encargaría de todo lo que surgiera. Les dejó atendiendo a estudiantes y profesores, él tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

 _Qué culo tiene…_ Pensó, una vez Izou hubo pasado y hubo entrado en la cocina. Realmente tenía andares de modelo. Caminaba como si de un felino se tratara.

–Dieciocho. ¿Qué pasa, crees que un chico a los dieciocho no puede ser modelo de lencería masculina? –dijo Thatch, detrás suyo, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a la despensa.

¿Solo dieciocho años? Era un poco más joven de lo que creía. Tenía que ser mayor de edad por fuerza para dedicarse a algo así, eso seguro. Se fijó un poco más en sus rasgos. Eran muy finos, delicados. Y recordando la cara que había puesto antes, podía lograr pasar por alguien todavía más joven.

Aun así, mirando su cuerpo, parecía que hubiera llegado a los veintipocos. No tenía un físico como el de Ace o Kid, era más parecido al de Law, pero más delgado. No se le veía fibrado, ni musculado, solo delgado y en forma.

Aun así, era alto, y podía suponer que estaba fuerte también. Si tuviera que escoger, diría que se parecía a Sanji. ¿Sus patadas serían tan dolorosas? 

Aunque claro, para apreciar su cuerpo de verdad, debía verle desnudo. Justo como en las fotos que le hacían. Ahora sí que le apetecía verlas de verdad.

–Empiézate a plantear salir de la adolescencia. –dijo Thatch, ignorando otra vez su mala costumbre de recordarle su oficio. Le había abierto la puerta de la despensa, un cuarto espacioso y fresco lleno de alimentos.

De la misma forma que antes, le dejó pasar, entre él y su brazo. Ésta puerta era más pequeña, por lo que el chico tubo que pegarse un poco a él para entrar. Realmente tenía mucha curiosidad por verle en lencería… y olía tan bien…

–Soy un adulto. Hace cuatro meses hice la mayoría de edad. –tan joven… era tan tiernecito…

_Thatch, suficiente._

Se preguntó si sus amigos habían pensado lo mismo antes de atacar a los estudiantes. Mejor no dejar volar su imaginación hiperactiva e hipersexualizada.

–Pues compórtate como uno. –quizá era porque estaban solos, pero Thatch estaba siendo bastante más directo con sus pensamientos con ese chico desde que le conocía. Sería porque llevaba mucho tiempo aguantando.

–Eso pretendía –dijo Izou, otra vez con esa sonrisa traviesa, justo antes de tirársele encima. Chocaron contra la estantería de los zumos.

Lo besó.

Los labios suaves y delgados de Izou atrapaban los de Thatch, sin permitirle ninguna escapatoria. Los lamía suavemente, esperando ese momento en que el cocinero decidiera a abrir los suyos y pudiera introducir su lengua dentro de su boca, ansioso por más.

Thatch no tardó en complacerle, degustando su lengua con deleite y retorciéndola contra la suya, profundizando más el beso.

Izou estaba agarrado a las solapas de la camisa del cocinero, atrayendo su cuerpo más a él, mientras que Thatch le había agarrado por la cintura con una mano y la nuca con la otra, pegando más sus cuerpos.

_¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

–Izou, para el carro. ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Thatch, un par de minutos después. Le apartó de golpe, sin llegarse a creer lo que acababa de pasar. Era demasiado.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres? Pero parecía que… –dijo Izou en una expresión muy parecida a la utilizada anteriormente. Volvía a ser ese chico dulce y adorable. A Thatch le daban ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo, como a un peluchito.

–No es eso, pero no lo entiendo. –dijo él, referente a ese cambio de actitud tan brusco.

– ¿Entonces te gusto? –volvió a preguntar, lleno de ilusión.

–Claro que me gustas. Joder, ahora mismo estoy… –dijo Thatch muy confundido. Le costaba mucho pensar en ese estado.

–Sí, lo he notado –dijo Izou con travesura, refiriéndose al bulto creciendo en la entrepierna de Thatch, clavándose en la pierna de Izou. Le había interrumpido, para variar. Pero ahora no le había molestado que lo hiciera, lo prefería. Decirlo en voz alta era demasiado.

–Explícate. –dijo Thatch, intentando aclarar el lío formado en su mente. Que sería más difícil que desenredar unos fideos de arroz uno a uno sin romperlos.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el menor, temiendo que el cocinero le rechazara. Realmente le gustaba mucho ese hombre.

–Hasta hace cinco minutos estaba seguro de que me odiabas, que me tenías asco. ¿Por qué me besas? –preguntó, escogiendo bien sus palabras.

Empezar por entender la actitud de Izou le parecía más fácil que descifrar por qué quería acostarse con él en ese mismo momento. Con urgencia.

–Bueno… intentaba llamarte la atención. –respondió él, de forma indiferente. Como si dedicarte a putear a alguien durante meses fuera la mejor forma de hacerlo. –de hecho, soy un tipo muy tranquilo. Tengo un montón de amigos, casi nunca me enfado y me encanta estar de buenas. Aunque cuando lo hago… sí que tengo mala leche. – _mala leche es decir poco._

– ¿Qué eres, como ese niño del colegio que tira de las coletas a la niña que le gusta? –preguntó, encontrándole por fin una lógica a su actitud.

–Dicho así… –dijo Izou, rascándose un poco la cabeza, por debajo de su coleta. Parecía darse cuenta que esa “doble personalidad” que había adoptado era una estupidez.

– ¿O sea todas las chorradas de tus dietas eran solo para eso? –preguntó el cocinero. No sabía si abrazarle otra vez o atizarle con el paquete de harina.

–Oye. Me tomo mi alimentación muy en serio. Todo eso era totalmente cierto. –respondió el modelo.

Joder… Pongámoslo todo en orden. Izou llevaba meses incordiándole para intentar llamar su atención. Eso le halagaba, y mucho. Era el chico más bello que había conocido nunca, y también le gustaba.

Pero esa personalidad tan difícil le había echado para atrás. Ahora resulta que eso era todo fachada, que se trataba de un chico normal.

Normal de no ser por sus múltiples problemas alimenticios, porque por lo que se ve todo eso sí iba en serio. Alguien le había enviado para volverle loco. Y lo había conseguido.

–Serás… ahora sí que vas a comerte lo que te ponga en frente.

–No tendrás que insistir –dijo de forma juguetona.

Fue el mismo Izou el que se agachó y bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos de Thatch. Normalmente el cocinero era lanzado, mucho, siempre tenían que echarle el freno por envalentonarse demasiado.

Pero así, casi sin hablarlo, Izou se había lanzado impaciente a devorar su miembro.

Thatch tuvo que agarrarse a la estantería para no caerse del gusto.

– ¡IZOU! Jo… Joder… eres alucinante… –dijo Thatch, sorprendido ante tal acto, pero sobretodo que no tuviera problemas con meterse su pene en la boca y comérselo con tanta hambre.

El cocinero se aguantaba como podía a la estantería, intentando no perder la fuerza en las piernas, mientras gemía una y otra vez, incapaz de contenerse.

–Lo sé –dijo Izou, sonriendo, hablando con el miembro en su boca, mientras seguía succionándolo con impaciencia.

El modelo llevaba demasiado tiempo conteniéndose. Se puede considerar que fue amor a primera vista. Desde el primer instante que le vió, supo que tenía que hacerlo suyo, costara lo que costara.

Llevaba un peinado raro, ese tupé era enorme, pero a Izou le parecía que le daba un toque de personalidad. Le vió interactuar con otros alumnos y profesores, parecía un tipo muy risueño, alegro y extrovertido. Seguro que se le haría fácil tratar con él.

Puede que en eso se equivocara un poco, puede que mandarle a la mierda como segunda frase no fuera lo mejor para conquistar a alguien.

Aun así, ese tipo había acabado cocinando para él. Le había preparado un plato único y exclusivo para él. Eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no?

Cuando había vuelto, le había llamado por su nombre. Se acordaba de él. Había conseguido llamar su atención. Tenía que acercarse más a él, conseguir que se fijara en él.

Seguro que hablarle de su oficio ayudaba. Le haría ver deseable. Tenía que funcionar. Era un plan perfecto.

Tan perfecto que aquí se encontraba, en la despensa, chupándole la polla. Y no iba a parar.

Izou se había introducido el miembro de su amor platónico entero en su boca. Había esperado demasiado para comérselo como para ahora entretenerse. Lo tenía entre sus labios, succionando con fuerza, lamiendo su glande, envolviéndolo con su lengua.

Lo sacaba y lo volvía a meter en su boca con rapidez, moviendo su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás sin pausa.

–Para ser vegetariano… te encanta la carne. –dijo el cocinero, sonriendo, disfrutando de las increíbles habilidades del moreno.

–Soy crudivegano, Thatch. –respondió Izou en el mismo tono. Si no fuera porque por fin había obtenido lo que quería, seguramente le hubiera mandado a tomar por culo. Con suerte, en breves Thatch le mandaría a él.

Thatch soltó una carcajada, conjuntamente con más gemidos. Los sonidos provenientes de su garganta excitaban a Izou, que al ver el efecto que conseguía provocar en su amante, se esforzaba todavía más en su tarea.

Sintió la mano de Thatch en su cabeza, acariciando suavemente su pelo, agarrándole por la cola y acompañando sus movimientos junto al vaivén de su cadera. Izou empezó a acariciar también sus testículos, a masajearlos suavemente, aumentando así el placer.

Gracias a Thatch, Izou pudo llegar más profundo, tragándose completamente el pene de este, ignorando las arcadas. El cocinero observaba maravillado como su miembro se perdía en las profundidades de la boca del otro, y como éste tenía que aguantarse con las dos manos a su cintura para poder lograrlo.

Izou ralentizó sus movimientos hasta detenerse completamente. Tenía el pene de Thatch completamente dentro de su boca, llegando a lo más profundo, lamiendo el tronco con su lengua. Se mantuvo así unos segundos, escuchando los suspiros del otro, llevándolo al límite.

Poco a poco, volvió a salir, succionando con sus labios hasta sacar por completo el miembro de su boca. Volvió a meterlo, empezando nuevamente ese proceso de tortura placentera que había iniciado, y parecía volver loco al cocinero.

–Izou… si sigues así voy a correrme… –dijo Thatch, respirando con dificultad. Cuando el moreno se había tragado por completo su pene había tenido que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no correrse en ese mismo instante.

–Eso, mi querido Thatch, es justamente lo que deseo. –dijo Izou, mirándole con lujuria, antes de empezar a lamer sus testículos mientras le masturbaba.

–Eres un demonio… –dijo Thatch riéndose.

–Ya lo sé, me lo dicen a menudo. Y eso te encanta. –respondió Izou, antes de empezar a pegar lametones por todo el glande del mayor.

–No voy a contenerme. –dijo Thatch, a punto de perder la cabeza. Realmente le faltaba muy poco.

–Mejor, porque no quiero que lo hagas. –dijo Izou.

Sin decir una palabra más, volvió a empezar a chuparle el pene, casi con violencia. Lo metía y lo sacaba de su boca, desesperado, masajeando sus testículos. Lamía cada parte de él, sin dejarse ni un solo rincón.

A Thatch le estaban haciendo la mejor mamada de toda su vida. Nunca nadie antes había llegado a comérsela entera, llegando tan profundo, y que fuera Izou quien lo hiciera, un chico de dieciocho años, modelo de lencería y absolutamente hermoso, era demasiado para él.

Ya le había avisado que no iba a contenerse, e Izou le dijo que no quería que lo hiciera. Esperaba que estuviera preparado para lo que eso significaba.

Thatch volvió a agarrar su coleta, obligándole a meter su pene más profundo, en su garganta, quería volver a sentir esa sensación, y sabía que Izou era perfectamente capaz de eso. Y el chico parecía encantado.

El cocinero no podía asegurarlo, sus propios gemidos no le permitían oírlo bien, pero estaba seguro que Izou estaba gimiendo también. ¿Le ponía estar chupándosela? No era solo eso, probablemente lo que le excitaba era ver lo que conseguía provocar en él.

De cualquier forma, Thatch estaba encantado con eso. Si lo que le gustaba era ver a alguien cachondo gracias a él, pensaba darle lo que quería, sobre todo por lo mucho que lo estaba. Seguro que Izou mismo estaba duro.

Sintió algo despertando dentro de él. Le faltaba muy poco, estaba a punto de correrse. El chico pareció notarlo, por lo que aguantó más el miembro del hombre en su garganta y volvió a sacarlo, para volver a meterlo acto seguido.

Izou lo sentía palpitar, hinchándose y endureciéndose, listo para correrse.

Más rápido, más intenso.

Empezó a gritar, sin poder contenerse.

– ¡¡Ah… ah… Izou… IZOU!! –gritó Thatch, descargándose en la boca del moreno. Iba dando pequeñas embestidas, vaciando su semilla en su boca, completamente extasiado.

Izou seguía abrazando las caderas de Thatch, clavando un poco las uñas en su piel. Él ya no se movía, era el mismo Thatch quien marcaba el ritmo de su orgasmo, metiendo y sacando el miembro de su boca.

Thatch iba más lento de lo que había ido Izou, de forma constante, vaciándose completamente en esa boca traviesa hasta que ya no quedó nada. Izou no quiso soltarle hasta sentirlo flácido. Entonces, dio una última succión al miembro y lo dejó caer, alzando los ojos hacia su propietario y mirándole con lujuria.

Su boca estaba llena del semen de Thatch. Le sonrió y lo saboreó antes de tragárselo.

–Te… te lo has tragado… –dijo Thatch, dejándose caer al suelo, quedando sentado enfrente de su amante, que seguía de rodillas.

–Así es. ¿Te sorprende? –preguntó él.

–Sinceramente, mucho.

–Bueno, una cosa es la comida y otra el sexo. –dijo Izou. Tenía que admitir que en ámbito alimentario era un tanto complicado –y me encanta el sexo… –dijo, gateando hasta quedar encima de Thatch.

Izou se situó encima de las piernas de su amante, sentándose encima de él y besándole con pasión, agarrándole por la nuca.

Thatch le correspondió y siguió el beso. No le importaba haberse corrido en su boca. Todavía podía notar su sabor en su lengua. Empezó a desabotonarle la camisa, quitándola de su hombro en cuando pudo y dejando su torso al descubierto.

No podía acabar de quitársela, ya que Izou no le había soltado en ningún momento, por lo que la llevaba puesta hasta la parte interior del codo. Thatch le apartó un momento, quería observar ese cuerpo de modelo de lencería.

Su piel era blanca, tanto como la porcelana. Estaba fibrado, más de lo que podía aparentar en un primer momento, tenía un cuerpo muy masculino. Sus pezones, marrones y en punta, suplicaban por su atención.

Izou le miraba atentamente, observando cada expresión en el rostro de Thatch. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

–Necesito unos minutos para recuperarme –dijo el hombre, referente a su reciente orgasmo. Si no fuera por eso, ya se lo estaría follando.

–Puedes entretenerte con otras cosas… –dijo Izou, con diversión en su voz.

Thatch levantó su mirada de su cuerpo, observando sus labios carnosos. Eran tan apetecibles… volvió a lanzarse a ellos, besándole con pasión.

Izou se soltó de él y acabó de quitarse él mismo la camisa, sin romper el beso en ningún momento. Thatch abrazó su cuerpo, su piel estaba muy caliente, seguramente tanto como él. Su mano se dirigió hacia uno de sus pezones, dándole vueltas y pellizcándolo.

Un pequeño grito escapó de la boca de Izou, uno de placer. Thatch quiso comprobar su teoría volviendo a pellizcar su pezón, un poco más fuerte esta vez. E Izou volvió a gritar, gimiendo contra su boca.

–Vaya… ¿te gusta si hago esto? –dijo Thatch, apretando más fuerte ese pezón.

–Ah! Sí… sí me… me gusta mucho… –dijo Izou, restregándose contra la entrepierna de Thatch. Parecía muy impaciente.

–Tendremos que hacer algo entonces… –dijo Thatch, dejando libres sus labios para apresar el otro pezón, mordiéndolo.

Con una mano pellizcaba el pezón derecho, y con su boca, mordía y succionaba el izquierdo, volviendo loco a Izou, que seguía restregándose más y más contra él, gimiendo una y otra vez, como si ya estuvieran haciéndolo. A ese paso, no le faltaba nada para volver a estar duro.

Bajó su majo hacia su entrepierna, acariciándola por encima de la ropa. El chico seguía con los pantalones puestos, y si estaba tan duro como suponía ya tenía que empezar a dolerle tanta presión. Como si leyera su mente, levantó un poco el trasero.

Le desabrochó el botón y bajó la bragueta, bajando con una mano de golpe sus ropas, dejando su pene totalmente erecto y el trasero al descubierto. Por la punta escapaban unas gotitas de líquido pre seminal, y eso que apenas le había tocado.

Bajó su mano hacia su miembro, masturbándolo con impaciencia, de un modo parecido al que Izou hizo antes con él. Chupó con fuerza su pezón y volvió a morderle.

– ¡Ah! ¡Thatch, Thatch! –gritaba una y otra vez, gimiendo más fuerte.

Izou había vuelto a sentarse encima de él, con el miembro de Thatch entre sus nalgas. El chicho había iniciado su movimiento de nuevo, masturbando al cocinero con su trasero, restregándose contra él. Thatch se estaba volviendo a excitar, y mucho.

Tuvo que detenerlo para no empezar a penetrarlo ahí mismo, de golpe.

–Gírate, ponte a cuatro patas. –dijo Thatch, separándose de él. Izou, frenando un poco el movimiento y mirándole con dulzura, obedeció.

 _¿Cómo puede ser tan tierno y sexual a la vez?_ Se preguntó Thatch. Era una combinación muy explosiva para su libido.

Izou se había desecho de toda su ropa encontraba delante de él, desnudo, a cuatro patas, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas.

– ¿Así? –preguntó él, mirándole con lujuria, ansiando lo que venía.

–Acércate más. Mucho más. –dijo Thatch, con la misma expresión. Izou entendió perfectamente qué era lo que quería hacer.

En la misma postura, empezó a acercar su trasero hacia Thatch, quedando sus labios prácticamente en su entrada. Thatch empezó a lamerlo, hacía movimientos rápidos con su lengua alrededor de ese agujero rosado. Con sus manos agarraba sus nalgas, separándolas entre ellas y permitiéndole llegar mejor.

Izou volvió a gemir, sentía la calidez de Thatch en su entrada, podía notar sus respiraciones y cómo introducía la lengua dentro de ésta, proporcionándole más placer. Arqueaba su espalda de forma felina, manteniendo el trasero en alto para que Thatch pudiera llegar mejor.

Sentía su lengua entrar y salir de él, tan caliente, y sus manos apretándole con fuerza y dándole un pequeño golpecito de vez en cuando, que le hacían dar un respingo y seguir retorciéndose de placer, elevando más su tono de voz.

Si Thatch le hacía gemir de esa forma con los preliminares, ¿cómo lo haría cuando hicieran el amor? Estaba muy impaciente por descubrirlo, pero quería que Thatch siguiera haciéndole lo que él quisiera.

Thatch apartó un momento su boca del trasero del chico y empezó a introducir uno de sus dedos en su interior, despacio. Le ayudaba lubricando de nuevo su entrada con su lengua, la seguía lamiendo mientras metía el dedo.

Izou recibió la intromisión gustosamente, soltando un gemido ahogado. El primer dedo entró muy fácil, estaba muy caliente.

Aun así, Thatch, más paciente, fue moviendo su dedo en su interior, dilatándole mientras seguía lamiendo, tomándose su tiempo para introducir el segundo.

Con éste, Izou sintió un poco de molestia, nada del otro mundo. Thatch movía sus dedos en su interior, creando más espacio, sin dejar de lamer en ningún momento. Cuando creyó que estaba bien, introdujo el tercero.

Oyó un quejido por parte de Izou.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

–Duele un poco… pero me gusta –dijo él.

–Relájate, pasará pronto.

Thatch, como si intentara calmar el dolor que pudiera sentir Izou, detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos en su interior, dejando su mano quieta, y empezó a volver a chupar su entrada. Quería distraerle con algo placentero para que no lo notara mientras se acostumbraba.

Lentamente, acabó de introducir los tres dedos en su interior, moviéndolos un poco. Esperaba oír otro gruñido por parte de Izou, pero éste no llegó.

Izou empezaba a disfrutar de la sensación, poco a poco, el dolor dio paso al placer hasta convertirse solo en una incómoda molestia, que no tardó en desaparecer. Inconscientemente, empezó a mover sus caderas, introduciendo y sacando él mismo los dedos de Thatch de su interior.

El cocinero, al ver como actuaba el modelo y viendo que volvía a gemir, se permitió ir más rápido, entrando y saliendo de forma menos delicada y dilatando más rápido a su amante.

Sin sacar sus dedos de su interior, empujó un poco a Izou y se apoyó encima de él, quedando de rodillas detrás de él. Se agachó un poco hasta poder coger su pene con su mano y empezó a masturbarle.

–Ah! ¡Thatch, joder!

– ¿Te gusta? –preguntó él.

Thatch aceleró el movimiento de su mano, acariciando su glande, mientras que metía y sacaba sus dedos de su interior, sin pausa para respirar.

– ¡Sí... sí, dios, me encanta!

El interior de Izou se retorcía y apretaba con fuerza los dedos de Thatch, demandante por más. Había llegado el momento.

–Pues aun no has visto nada…

Thatch, situado detrás de Izou, acarició un poco su propio miembro para volver a endurecerlo, cosa en la que no tardó más de diez segundos. Ver a Izou así, y recordar cómo se había restregado antes contra él eran suficientes.

Con suavidad, quitó sus dedos de su interior, agarró su miembro y lo situó en frente de su entrada.

Empezó a penetrarle, muy despacio, con mucho cuidado.

– ¡Thatch! ¡Oh, sí, Thatch! –gritaba el moreno.

Thatch, con la mitad de su miembro introducida dentro de Izou, se tumbó sobre él, mordiendo su oreja. Eso sacó otro gemido por parte del chico. De esta forma, lograba distraerle del posible dolor que le pudiera provocar.

Aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera mucho, ya que el interior de ese chico parecía querer atraparlo, tirando cada vez más de él.

Entró del todo.

Se quedó completamente quieto, escuchando los jadeos de Izou. Decidió esperar a que él marcara el ritmo.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Thatch, unos momentos después. Quería tener paciencia e ir con cuidado, pero estaba muy cachondo y tenía ganas de follárselo de verdad.

–Sí… madre mía… eres muy grande… –dijo Izou, intentando hablar con normalidad.

–Lo sé –Dijo Thatch, imitando el tono que el moreno había usado anteriormente con él.

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad. Izou empezó a mover las caderas, dándole la señal a Thatch que necesitaba.

Éste poco a poco empezó a moverse, agarrando las caderas de Izou. Lentamente primero, aumentando la velocidad después.

Cuando Izou se hubo acostumbrado a su tamaño, por fin pudo dejar de contenerse. Empezó a embestirle como una bestia, dándole más duro cada vez, cosa que Izou parecía disfrutar mucho.

Era algo con lo que llevaba meses soñando. El momento en que por fin pudiera acostarse con ese cocinero tan amable, y aquí lo tenía. Situado en frente de él, a cuatro patas, mientras le follaba como si no hubiera un mañana.

Izou acompañaba el movimiento de Thatch son sus caderas, separándose más y juntándose de golpe cuando éste volvía entrar en él, haciéndole ver las estrellas. Su pene, sin que nadie le tocara, seguía soltando pequeñas gotitas.

El moreno no podía parar de gritar. La cola que llevaba normalmente para atar su pelo en algún momento se había soltado, y sus largos cabellos negros saltaban a su ritmo, ofreciendo a Thatch una visión de un auténtico ángel.

Aunque más bien se trataría de un ángel negro, un íncubo, esos demonios sexuales masculinos enviados a la tierra para corromper a los pobres humanos con su propio cuerpo. E Izou tenía el cuerpo para el pecado.

Toda su piel era sensible a su tacto, sentía como se erizaba con cada caricia, como quemaba. Sentía como su interior tiraba de él, estrujándole su miembro. Porque ya se había corrido antes, sino lo habría vuelto a hacer en dos minutos, y eso sí que no pensaba permitirlo.

Siguió embistiéndole en un fuerte vaivén, los gemidos desesperados de Izou inundaban toda la estancia, juntamente con los gruñidos y jadeos de Thatch, totalmente incapaz de contenerse ante ese dios asiático de la belleza.

Necesitaba más de él.

Thatch observaba su elegante espalda, totalmente estilizada, arqueada gracias al placer, con el pelo volando a su alrededor. Volvió a tumbarse encima de él, abrazándole con un brazo y aguantándose con el otro.

Sus pieles estaban en total contacto, Thatch totalmente introducido dentro del chico, saliendo solo un poco para volver a meterla con más fuerza, besando su hombro, mordiendo su oreja.

No era suficiente.

Con la mano que lo había estado abrazando, volvió a masturbarle, elevando todavía más los gritos de Izou, sintiendo como gritaba su nombre en su oreja. Joder, era espectacular.

Quería verle.

Eso era. Necesitaba ver su rostro contorsionado por el placer, era una necesidad vital. Pasó por su mente la imagen de Izou restregándose contra él.

Esta vez no medió palabra. Salió de él, le agarró por el brazo y lo sentó encima de él, penetrándole de una sola estocada.

Su rostro al sentir todo su miembro en su interior tocando ese punto, el punto justo que lo hacía enloquecer, era una expresión de puro placer.

No permitió que Thatch se moviera, él solo, sentado encima de él, empezó a subir y bajar por toda la longitud de Thatch, agarrándole por los hombros y clavándole las uñas.

– ¡Oh Thatch, oh sí! ¡Sí! ¡Dame más! –gritaba el moreno.

Thatch lo veía enfrente de él, penetrándose él mismo, con el pelo lacio y negro volando alrededor de su cuerpo. Tenía una visión completa de su belleza. Ya no podía más, pero no podía permitirse acabar antes que él.

Empezó a masturbarle a la vez que le follaba, dando en ese punto. Izou se sentía a punto de explotar, sintió esa descarga eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo, sacudiéndole entero. Se corrió en la mano de Thatch, sobre su abdomen.

No supo en qué momento dejó de moverse él y fue Thatch quien empezó a moverle de nuevo, corriéndose éste en su interior. Izou estaba demasiado cansado siquiera para haberse seguido moviendo para complacerle, Thatch le había dado un muy buen meneo.

Poco a poco, Thatch salió del interior del modelo y lo acunó a su lado, con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Se había quedado dormido.

El cocinero le permitió quedarse así un rato. Ambos estaban agotados, había sido una intensa sesión de sexo. Y verlo con esa cara tan tranquila y relajada, totalmente en paz, no se veía en corazón de despertarle.

Le cubrió un poco con la camisa, para evitar que cogiera frío.

No supo cuánto rato estuvieron así, abrazados en la oscuridad de la despensa. Por suerte, nadie vino a molestarlos, ni siquiera Sanji. Más le valía al día siguiente encontrar una buena excusa que contar.

Sintió a Izou removerse un poco, abrió los ojos, mirándole.

–Buenos días, guapo. –dijo Thatch, sonriéndole. Izou le devolvió la sonrisa, agarrándose a la camisa y a él, como si intentara entrar en calor.

_Es hermoso._

–Buenos días –dijo Izou, estirándose un poco. Thatch le habría atraído más a él, intentando pasarle parte de su calor corporal abrazándole más fuerte.

Estaba empezando a sentir algo muy fuerte por ese chico. Quien sabe, puede que lo sintiera de antes, pero no se diera cuenta hasta ahora.

Estuvieron un rato más abrazados, en silencio, simplemente disfrutando la compañía el uno del otro. Así estaban bien, solo ellos.

Aun así, debían volver a la realidad, por mucho que no quisieran.

– ¿Te apetece que nos veamos mañana? –preguntó Thatch, cuando salieron de la facultad.

Realmente habían perdido la noción del tiempo ahí metidos. Cuando salieron, la zona restaurante del bar estaba completamente vacía. Miraron al reloj, las cinco de la tarde. Sanji y el otro camarero ya se habían ido, solo quedaba el de la zona de bar.

E Izou seguía teniendo hambre.

Se dirigían a una cafetería vegana que le recomendó un compañero suyo de profesión, quizá era ese el que le metía esas ideas de dietas en la cabeza.

–Mañana tengo sesión, lo siento…

–Ah… vaya. Lástima. –Thatch dio un sorbo a su café con leche de soja. Sorprendentemente bueno. Quizá debía intentar implementarlo en el bar de la universidad, para algunas recetas. Intentar algo siempre listo para Izou.

– ¿Por qué no me acompañas? –preguntó el moreno ilusionado. Podía ver perfectamente sus ojos de alegría y todo su rostro, había vuelto a atarse el pelo.

Llevaban un rato sentados, hablando y conociéndose de verdad. Thatch podía asegurar que ese demonio no existía, era solo un personaje que Izou había inventado para hablar con él. Era el chico más dulce que hubiera conocido jamás.

–Claro, me encantaría –respondió Thatch, correspondiendo su alegría.

Quería seguir conociendo a ese chico, ver por fin sus fotos de las que tanto alardeaba, conocer su lugar de trabajo, quería…

–Espera. Lo haces para ver tíos en lencería, ¿verdad? ¡Por eso has aceptado tan rápido! –su expresión había cambiado a auténtico odio de nuevo.

– ¿Que? No. Claro que no. –ese repentino cambio de actitud volvió a sorprenderle. Vale, puede que sí que fuera un demonio.

– ¡Maldito pervertido con tupé!

– ¡Que te digo que no es eso! Quiero verte a ti, los otros me dan igual.

– ¿Seguro? –preguntó con temor.

–Seguro… –pero que adorable podía ser cuando quería…

–Por si acaso, pienso dejarte seco antes de ir... así seguro que solo te fijas en mí. –volvió a recuperar su mal carácter, con odio y lujuria en su voz.

_Maldito demonio crudivegano adolescente._


	6. Seduciendo a un vampiro

_– ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes unos preciosos ojos dorados?_

_–Sí, tu. En muchas ocasiones._

_– ¿Y sigo sin seducirte?_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otro día aburrido. Clases aburridas. Alumnos aburridos. De verdad, ¿por qué se metió a profesor universitario? Todo era demasiado sencillo.

–Deja de quejarte de una maldita vez. –respondió el hombre que tenía delante de él.

Estaban en la cafetería de la universidad. Muchas veces quedaban para comer juntos, sobre todo cuando Shanks se presentaba en el despacho de su compañero y le arrastraba hacia ahí.

_– ¡Mihawk! ¡Vamos a comer! ¡Hoy Thatch ha preparado curry picante! –su pesadilla personal acababa de presentarse en la puerta de su despacho._

_Las facultades de derecho y medicina estaban bastante cerca la una de la otra, Mihawk justo acababa de llegar a su despacho para recoger sus cosas e irse hacia su casa. Pero ahí estaba Shanks…_

_–Ya sabes que no me gusta el picante… –dijo él, con la esperanza de ahuyentarlo. Hoy era uno de esos días que no tenía ganas de socializar. Solo irse a casa, tomar un baño, cenar algo ligero y con vino e irse a dormir, listo para suspender alumnos._

_–Bueno, pues le pedimos que te prepare un bistec crudo de virgen con vino tinto. Es Thatch, lo hará. –dijo con una enorme sonrisa._

_Con todas las confianzas del mundo, su compañero se sentó encima de su mesa. Ya ni se molestó en enfadarse._

_– ¿Otra vez con eso? –preguntó, cansado de la misma broma recurrente._

_¿Por qué siempre vampiros? ¿Qué culpa tenía él de tener fotodermatosis? Si se exponía demasiado a la luz solar le salían sarpullidos por todos lados, por eso siempre iba por la sombra y tenía la piel tan blanca._

_Le gustaba el estilo de ropa gótica, en especial las camisas rojas y negras. Eran colores fuertes y poderosos, y le daban un aire más formal. Y le sentaban de maravilla. ¿Y a quien no le gustaba un buen vino tinto mientras cenaba?_

_–De acuerdo, que en vez de vino sea su sangre también. –dijo, tirando su espalda un poco atrás._

_Shanks torturaba a Marco con las piñas, y a él le habían tocado los vampiros. Pensando en eso, suponía que podía dar gracias. Prefería que lo compararan con una exótica criatura de la noche que con una exótica fruta._

_Aun así, le molestaba._

_–Shanks, deja de llamarme vampiro de una maldita vez o… –dijo Mihawk, acercándose a él, intentando sonar amenazador._

_– ¿O me devorarás a la luz de la luna? –dijo el pelirrojo, todavía sentado, acercando su cuerpo más a él, plantándole cara._

_–O yo mismo te corto en pedacitos y te doy a Thatch para que te cocine. Muy hecho. –Mihawk tampoco se achantó._

_Se había apoyado a la mesa con los puños, uno a cada lado del pelirrojo, entre sus piernas, mirándole directo a los ojos, muy cerca de su rostro._

_–Solo si tú te comes un trocito… –dijo con un deje de travesura en su voz, sin moverse un ápice. En serio, su compañero no tenía remedio. ¿Por qué seguía haciéndole caso? Debería ignorarle, como el resto de profesores._

_Se apartó de él y agarró su maletín, dispuesto a irse a casa de una vez y dejar las tonterías de su colega._

_–Déjame en paz. Tengo trabajo que hacer, mañana los de tercero tienen examen, y… ¡SUÉLTAME, CABRONAZO! –dijo Mihawk cuando notó un tirón de su brazo, hasta literalmente sacarlo corriendo de su despacho. Menos mal que agarró bien el maletín._

_– ¡CURRY! –gritaba Shanks, con ilusión, arrastrándole por los pasillos. Los profesores no salieron a ver qué pasaba, ya conocían la personalidad de Shanks y no era la primera vez que le hacía algo así al profesor más serio y estricto de toda la universidad._

Y aquí se encontraban, con Shanks comiendo su curry y Mihawk esperando a que Thatch le trajera lo que fuera que iba a traerle. Esos dos tenían un carácter demasiado parecido.

–Si tanto te aburres, haz algo para motivarte un poco. –dijo el moreno, respondiendo a las quejas de su compañero.

–Como no sea acostarme con alguno de ellos… –dijo él, llevándose una zanahoria a la boca.

–Shanks, eso ni en broma. Podrías perder tu trabajo. –le dijo muy serio. Por la mirada de Shanks vió que solamente se trataba de una de sus bromas, pero siendo el pelirrojo, le daba miedo que algún día fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Shanks solo suspiró, quitándole importancia. Bebió un poco de agua antes de seguir hablando.

– ¿Cómo lo haces tú? –preguntó.

–Se lo pongo difícil. –respondió únicamente el moreno, observando como Shanks seguía comiendo con gula. Empezaba a tener hambre…

–Eso lo haces con todos… –dijo Shanks, en tono sugerente, tocándole la pierna con el pie por debajo de la mesa.

–No hablo de sexo, idiota, hablo de los exámenes.

Thatch apareció a su lado, trayendo el plato para Mihawk.

– ¡Marchando bistec sangriento de virgen acompañado con verduras a la plancha y un buen vino tinto! –otro con la bromita…

Se compadeció de Marco. Teniendo un hermano mayor y un mejor amigo como estos dos, debía de haberlo pasado muy mal.

–Gracias, Thatch... –dijo el moreno, frustrado, viendo como los otros dos se reían de él. Lo mejor sería no darle importancia.

Sabía, por experiencia propia, que si se enfadaba con ellos iba a ser mucho peor. Les miró. ¿De verdad tenían la misma edad? Porque en serio que parecían más alumnos que profesores. Cada vez que se veía con ellos tenía la sensación de acabar más cansado que cuando daba clase.

– ¡COCINERO! ¿Quieres venir de una maldita vez? Tengo sesión de fotos esta tarde, ¡no puedo tirarme toda la hora esperando a que dejes de hablar con tus amigos! –gritó una voz chillona, al principio de la cola.

Los tres se giraron, mirando sorprendidos al chico que había empezado a gritar. Tenía a Sanji enfrente de él, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Todavía tenía el plato vacío, sin el cucharón en la mano, por lo que dedujeron que ni siquiera le había podido preguntar qué le apetecía comer.

–Ya voy, Izou. –dijo esto último hacia él –Joder… Si me disculpáis, tengo que atender a los alumnos. –se disculpó, con cansancio.

Le vieron ir hacia su puesto de trabajo. Observaron al chico, viéndole llegar con carita de perro abandonado.

–Creo que Thatch ha ligado. –dijo Shanks.

–Sí, también lo creo. Para ser tan cotilla, es alucinante que no se haya dado cuenta. –asintió Mihawk, dando un pequeño sorbo de la copa de vino.

–Supongo que lo hará cuando el chiquillo se le lance encima. –dijo Shanks, con una sonrisita.

Les seguían observando. El adolescente parecía echarle una bronca monumental a Thatch sobre algo, y a él le veían aguantando el tipo tan bien como buenamente podía.

– ¿Crees que lo hará? –preguntó Mihawk.

También veían la ilusión en los ojos del chaval, hablando con él. Brillaban con fuerza, hasta soltaba alguna sonrisa cuando Thatch se dirigía hacia él con tanta educación como podía, y como se emocionaba al proponerle Thatch cocinar algo para él.

Y… sí, le estaba mirando el culo mientras el otro se iba a la cocina.

–Le doy tres semanas. Un mes máximo. Lo sabremos por la cara de sexo de Thatch. –respondió Shanks, dejando de prestar atención a esa escena.

Mihawk empezó a comer. La carne estaba poco hecha, muy poco, solo un poco por fuera y cruda por dentro. Los restos de sangre escurrían un poco cuando cortaba. Como a él le gustaba. Estaba deliciosa. No sabía si era de virgen, pero seguro no debía saber tan distinto.

–Mis exámenes son bastante difíciles. –Siguió Shanks con la conversación anterior –Pero soy tan buen profesor que obtienen buenos resultados. Esa es mi cruz.

–Pregunta cosas de otros libros que no sean de lecturas recomendadas, los de máster por ejemplo. –le sugirió su colega, limpiándose los labios con la servilleta. Shanks miró atentamente ese gesto.

–Eso me da que muy ético no es. –respondió, agarrado a su botella de agua, intentando refrescarse. Mihawk volvió a agarrar su copa.

–Ni beber cerveza con ellos de vez en cuando. O métete siempre con el listillo de clase. –la mirada del moreno se oscureció con el odio.

Ace… recordaba a ese maldito chiquillo. Un maldito genio prepotente. Su actitud le había recordado a Zoro, ese chaval que entrenaba en el gimnasio de la universidad, como él. Ya le había dado una lección en su momento.

– ¿Meterte con el listo? Eso suena a bullying. Y a que no has superado lo de Ace. –dijo Shanks, interpretando perfectamente la mirada del moreno.

Pero Portgas… ese maldito genio arrogante había aprobado… por suerte, ahí estaba Sabo. Más precavido, con más astucia, nunca le había retado. Aun así, él se había quedado con las ganas, así que tendría que pagar por los pecados de su hermano. Y mañana iba a ser el día en que lo consiguiera…

–Pobre Monkey… adoro ver su cara de sufrimiento, la preocupación. Como se queda sin habla, completamente indefenso ante mí… –en esos momentos, los ojos de Mihawk daban miedo. Parecía un halcón a punto de saltar a por su presa, una que iba a morir desgarrada.

– ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un maldito psicótico? –le dijo Shanks, riéndose de él.

–Portgas, un par de veces. Pero no pasa nada… porque mañana se cumplirá mi venganza… –otra vez ahí, esos ojos. A Shanks empezaba a darle pena el chaval.

–Oh vamos, Sabo no tiene nada que ver. Déjale en paz, es buen chico.

Shanks conocía a los tres hermanos, era un amigo de la familia de hacía tiempo. Adoraba especialmente a Luffy, el menor. Todavía iba a bachillerato, y no tenía ni idea de qué quería estudiar en un futuro.

Mentira, lo sabía, quería ser el rey de los piratas. Pero en Grand line, no impartían ni Monarquía ni Piratería, así que lo tenía difícil.

–Ya lo sé, pero así me quedo a gusto. –dijo Mihawk, un poco frustrado.

–Mihawk, estás muy tenso. –la mirada del moreno se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo. Ahora su asco iba dedicado hacia él.

–Un poco. Y no sé por culpa de quién será… –Mihawk siempre había sido un tipo serio, calmado, muy tranquilo. Casi nunca mostraba ninguna expresión facial, no sonreía ni se sorprendía por nada.

Era estricto, muy estricto. No toleraba la falta de talento, y odiaba la mediocridad. En el pasado, había sido un abogado implacable, nadie escapaba de él. Sin embargo, se aburrió de eso y aceptó un puesto como profesor de universidad, necesitaba nuevos retos.

Lo que no se imaginaba, era que uno de esos retos sería cierto profesor pelirrojo.

Desde que le conocía, vivía mucho más estresado. Siempre le arrastraba a todas las locuras que se le ocurrían, que, por desgracia, eran muchas. Al largo del día.

– ¡YA LO SE! ¡Salgamos de fiesta esta noche! –he ahí otra de ellas… salir de fiesta un jueves. Claro que sí. Como si los universitarios fueran ellos.

– ¿Estás loco? Mañana tengo el examen de la venganza. –preguntó Mihawk, sin exaltarse lo más mínimo. Esta vez no, no se dejaría arrastrar por Akagami. Ya estaba harto.

– ¿No era de derecho mercantil? –preguntó el otro, un poco sorprendido.

–Eso he dicho. –dijo Mihawk. Derecho mercantil. Estaba seguro de haber pronunciado exactamente esas palabras.

–Ya… va, vámonos. Bueno, pues solo a tomar algo, no llegaremos tarde –Shanks le miró un poco extrañado, pero hizo un gesto con la mano, como queriendo dejarlo estar. 

–Déjame acabar de comer al menos. –dijo, cortando otra porción de carne.

– ¡THATCH! ¡PONLE A MIHAWK EL RESTO PARA LLEVAR! –gritó el pelirrojo hacia el cocinero, que ya había vuelto de prepararle la comida al chico.

– ¿Quieres no decidir por mí? –Shanks realmente conseguía agotarle la paciencia.

– ¡GRACIAS! –dijo Shanks, al coger al aire el tupper que Thatch le había lanzado. Se le había acumulado el trabajo en la cola por culpa del alumno de hacía un rato, por lo que solo pudo hacer eso.

Shanks quitó el tenedor de las manos de Mihawk y empezó a llenar el tupper con la comida que todavía no había podido ingerir. Más o menos la mitad del plato.

– ¡OYE! –dijo Mihawk, indignado.

–Las verduras no las querrás, ¿no? Según mis conocimientos en medicina, el aparato digestivo de un vampiro no está preparado para ellas. –dijo Shanks, picándole a posta. Era prácticamente la única persona capaz de hacer que rompiera su máscara de seriedad.

–Ni se te ocurra no ponerlas, imbécil. –le amenazó.

–Si ni siquiera te has comido una triste minizanahoria. Odias la verdura. –dijo Shanks, mirándole un poco sorprendido.

–Me da igual. Voy a comérmelas y que dejes de una vez la bromita del vampiro.

– ¿Pido otro tupper para el vino?

– ¿Estás de coña?

–Vale, pues para mí. –dijo Shanks, dispuesto a coger su copa. Pero Mihawk fue más rápido.

– ¡EL VINO ES MÍO! –dijo justo antes de beberse todo el contenido de la copa, que no era poco. De normal prefería disfrutar de la bebida, despacio, disfrutando del aroma, degustando el sabor, pero por nada del mundo iba a permitir que le quitaran su alimento favorito.

Se acabó la copa en menos de tres segundos.

–Oh sí, así nena, traga. –dijo Shanks, riéndose de él.

–Vete a la mierda. –respondió Mihawk, dejando de nuevo la copa en la mesa. Estaba enfadado, había vuelto a caer en las provocaciones de Shanks.

No se dio cuenta que una gota del vino se escapaba por una de sus comisuras, bajando despacio hacia la barbilla. El pelirrojo, al verlo, se acercó un poco y se la limpió con el pulgar, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Recogió la gota y se permitió acariciar ligeramente el labio inferior del moreno antes de llevarse el pulgar a la gota y degustar el vino.

–Te habías dejado esto –dijo Shanks, relamiéndose un poco el dedo.

Mihawk le miraba con auténtica indiferencia.

– ¿Has acabado? –preguntó. En ese momento, Shanks acababa de cerrar el tupper.

–Sip. ¡VAMONOS!

Mihawk, sin entender muy bien como avanzaban los acontecimientos y como se había dejado enredar de esa manera, pasó la tarde en casa de Shanks, ayudándole a escoger un conjunto para salir de fiesta, para que luego Shanks hiciera lo mismo con él.

Se acoplaron a cenar a casa de Marco. Más bien Shanks lo arrastró, autoinvitando a los dos a cenar ahí. Prepararon pizza congelada. Shanks obligo a Marco a comer una con piña, aunque la odiara.

–En serio Shanks, a veces preferiría tener de hermano a alguna de tus bacterias del laboratorio. Por muy mortales que sean, me da igual. –decía Marco, harto de las extravagancias del mayor.

Mihawk se preguntó cómo debió ser tener como hermano mayor alguien como el pelirrojo, sobre todo durante la infancia de uno y la adolescencia del otro.

–Pues hacen bastante compañía. Yo de vez en cuando les hablo. –respondió Akagami, quitándole importancia al asunto.

– ¿Y qué te responden? –preguntó el rubio.

–Que las libere, quieren esparcir el caos.

– ¿No serás tú quien quiere hacer eso? –preguntó Marco, sonriendo. Le conocía demasiado como para saber perfectamente de sus múltiples idas de olla.

–Puede. ¿Os imagináis que pasa y acabo provocando una pandemia? –dijo Shanks, riéndose al imaginarlo. Si ocurriera, le pondría su nombre a la enfermedad. El AkaShanks-19.

– ¿Pandemia? Joder, y eso que no has bebido. –dijo Marco, dándole por perdido. 

–En serio, imaginaos qué pasaría. Sería igual que una peli de zombies. La gente se volvería totalmente loca: atracarían supermercados a mano armada, se pelearían por gasolina, se formarían clanes y guerrillas… –Shanks seguía divagando, perdido en su mundo de batallas e infecciones.

–Demasiada televisión ves tú. Oh vamos, las personas no son tan idiotas. –dijo Mihawk, después de un rato sin hablar.

–Te sorprenderías, créeme. ¿Oye, te apetece que salgamos de fiesta? Podemos saltarnos las clases de mañana. –le dijo el pelirrojo, riendo. Mihawk le miró, procesando lo que acababa de decirle.

Ya sabía él que no iba a quedar solo en tomar algo, como había dicho…

–Akagami, conociéndote a ti, nada me sorprende. –dijo tomando otro bocado de su pizza. Solo él era capaz de hacer campana siendo profesor.

–Vamos Mihawk, lo pasaremos bien. –le insistía el pelirrojo.

– ¿No me has oído antes cuando te he dicho que mañana tengo un examen? –preguntaba Mihawk, recordando la conversación del mediodía. Pensaba que lo había dejado lo suficientemente claro, pero claro, era Shanks. Siempre se salía con la suya.

–Mejor, no tendrás ni que hablar. Finge que estás atento para que no copien.

–Que no, pesado. –respondió él.

–Vamos, solo de tranquis.

–Tus “de tranquis” suelen acabar al amanecer.

–Pero siempre nos lo pasamos en grande.

–No lo sé porque al día siguiente ni siquiera recuerdo como llegué a casa.

–Si no te acuerdas es que ha sido brutal.

Marco les observaba discutir. Le parecían muy monos, recordándole a un matrimonio. Sabía que Shanks iba detrás de Mihawk, lo habían hablado más de una vez. Suponía que por eso, cuando él andaba cerca, se volvía más gilipollas que de costumbre.

Su hermano siempre había sido un tipo muy amigable y relajado, pero también sabía ser muy responsable. Cuando se ponía serio, no había nadie que osara llevarle la contraria, tenía un aura que te obligaba a seguirle hasta el fin del mundo. Sabía ganarse el respeto de todo el mundo con solo su mirada.

Podía ser un poco cabeza hueca, pero era la persona más inteligente que conocía, y la más capaz en lo que fuera que se propusiera. Eso nunca se lo diría, pero Marco tenía la intuición que podría parar una guerra con solo su presencia.

–Marco, ¿tú vendrás? –le preguntó Mihawk, metiéndole en la conversación.

–No, no vendrá. –respondió rápidamente Shanks. Eso le sorprendió un poco.

– ¿No vendré? –preguntó, intentando entender por dónde iba la cosa.

–Mañana por la mañana estás ocupado. –le dijo, serio.

– ¿Ah sí? –de hecho, al día siguiente no trabajaba, así que estaba libre. Tenía bastante más excusa que ellos dos para salir.

–Sí. –dijo ahora muy serio. Ahí estaba, esa mirada. La que era capaz de quebrar la voluntad de alguien. Eso no funcionaba con Marco, obviamente, pero entendió cuáles eran los planes de su hermano mayor.

–Pues eso, no puedo, pasadlo bien. –dijo, sonriendo con calma. A ver si esta vez Shanks tenía suerte. 

–Vaya. Qué lástima que mi hermano sea un aburrido. Menos mal que seguimos tú y yo. –dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro al moreno.

–Oye no te pases. –le miró Marco, ofendido. Encima que le hacía en favor…

–Sí, sí. Lo siento. Vámonos, Mihawk

– ¿Pero no te he dicho que no?

–Conozco un sitio buenísimo, ya verás es en… –y, tal y como era su costumbre, empezó a tirarle del brazo y arrastrarlo hacia la salida.

Marco oyó el golpe de la puerta de su casa cerrándose y algún que otro quejido del profesor de derecho. Como no, lo habían dejado todo por ahí tirado. Tendría que recogerlo todo.

–Shanks… me debes una. –murmuró para él.

El pelirrojo había arrastrado al moreno a una discoteca. Pagaron a la chica que había en la entrada, venía una pulserita que se iluminaba incluida. Y, como no, Shanks se la cameló para que le diera dos para cada uno.

–Akagami, no quiero parecer un maldito aeropuerto… –dijo el moreno, mirando sus muñecas. Shanks se las había puesto sin siquiera preguntarle.

–Así no te perderé en la noche ni cuando salgas volando –dijo cogiéndole por el brazo, llevándole hacia dentro.

–otra vez… que no puedo convertirme en murciélago. –respondió Mihawk con cansancio. Quizá lo mejor sería darle la razón, a ver si así le dejaba en paz.

–Pero en halcón sí. –respondió el otro, riendo.

–Claro, Shanks. En un halcón sí. – _como si eso tuviera sentido…_

–Disculpa… –Dijo la chica de la entrada. Se la veía joven, realmente muy joven. Unos veinte como mucho.

–Dime, preciosa –dijo Shanks, girándose con su sonrisa más radiante. Mihawk le observó. Esa mirada, tan seguro de sí mismo. Ese porte, decidido, masculino. Atrayente.

Muy atrayente. No se sorprendía en absoluto que la chica hubiera ido a por él. Porque estaba seguro que por eso les había detenido.

–Esto… toma, aquí está mi número. –dijo la chica, dándole un papelito.

Acertó.

Shanks sonrió con dulzura hacia la ella, aceptando de buen grado esa tarjeta.

–Muchas gracias, bonita. Te llamaré. –dijo él, guardándose en el bolsillo de la camisa. Al tomarla, aprovechó para acariciar ligeramente sus dedos, con lo que pareció que la joven quedara prendada de él.

Podía ser un feliz de la vida, pero también sabía cómo ser condenadamente sensual. Desprendía esa seguridad en sí mismo que hacía imposible no girarte a mirarle dos veces.

–Gracias. –dijo, con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas –También podemos vernos luego. Ahora tengo que quedarme aquí, pero cuando cierre la discoteca yo… –Shanks la cortó, pero no fue un corte brusco.

Más bien uno refinado, poniendo un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja y acariciando ligeramente su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Esa chica estaba completamente bajo su encanto.

Y Mihawk con ella.

Claro que con su clásica máscara de seriedad, nadie lo diría.

–Veras, no creo que pueda. Aquí mi amigo no tiene mucho aguante, y puede que nos vayamos pronto. –respondió, señalándole. El moreno despertó en ese momento.

–Oh… sí, claro. Entiendo. Vale, sí. Ya hablaremos entonces. –dijo ella, pasando la yema de sus dedos por donde lo había hecho el pelirrojo.

Shanks se despidió de ella, quedaron en llamarse. Se apartaron de la chica, dirigiéndose hacia el interior. Mihawk necesitaba desesperadamente beber algo para acabar de salir del embrujo de su amigo.

Menos mal que casi siempre se portaba como si fuera idiota, porque si no, no sabía si podría evitar lanzarse a seducirle.

–Parece que has ligado. –dijo con su clásica seriedad, como si no hubiera estado imaginándose el sabor esos labios carnosos hiciera menos de treinta segundos.

– ¿Estás celoso? –preguntó el otro, de forma sugerente.

Muchas veces hablaba con él en ese tono, pero quizá no le había prestado suficiente atención hasta ahora. ¿Qué pasaría si le seguía el juego?

–Sorprendido. –respondió Mihawk.

Mejor dejarlo estar. Seguramente lo hacía a modo broma, para intentar fastidiarle, como siempre intentaba hacer con él.

– ¿Te sorprende que pueda gustarle a alguien? Vaya, eso me ofende. –dijo Shanks, riendo con cierta tristeza.

–Me sorprende que no te hayas ido con ella, o que no esperes a que salga. –dijo Mihawk.

No le extrañaba en absoluto que se la hubiera ligado con un par de miradas, o sea, el atractivo y el magnetismo del pelirrojo eran totalmente innegables. Lo raro era que no se la hubiera llevado a un hotel, dejándole a él plantado.

Sobre todo, porque no sería la primera vez. Ni la segunda. Ni la tercera…

–Claro, porque hoy estaba contigo. –le dijo, apoyándose en su hombro, despreocupadamente. Normalmente el contacto le molestaba, pero ya se había acostumbrado al de Shanks. Más que nada porque, aunque se lo hubiera dicho mil veces, él hacía lo que quería.

–Como si eso te hubiera importado alguna vez. –Ni la cuarta, ni la quinta, ni la sexta…

–Solo me voy si hay alguna amiguita para ti.

–Mentiroso.

No sería por veces que tuvo que irse solo a casa. Shanks no parecía entender que no estaba para nada interesado en las “amiguitas” de las mujeres con las que se acostaba. Ni en las mujeres en general.

Puede que si le dijera que era gay, le buscara amigos. O incluso… Podría estar bien decírselo. Claro que, si lo hiciera, seguramente se perdería cada vez que se cambiaba en frente de él. Como esa tarde, donde había tenido el inmenso placer de verle en calzoncillos mientras se vestía para salir hoy.

Tenía que admitir que los pantalones oscuros apretados y la camisa blanca ancha y abierta hasta el pecho le sentaban realmente bien, pero lo prefería sin nada de ropa.

No estaba demasiado seguro de la orientación sexual de Shanks. Por ahora, solo le había visto con mujeres, pero había visto como les tiraba descaradamente la caña a hombres también, para no hablar que también se lo hacía a él.

Pero dejó de tomárselo en serio cuando vió que también hacía ese tipo de bromas con Thatch, y sabía de sobras que esos dos nunca habían tenido nada, ni creía posible que lo tuvieran. ¿Si tuviera que encontrar alguna explicación a su comportamiento? Era Shanks. Mejor no buscarle lógica. No la tenía.

La discoteca estaba compuesta por dos salas de baile y un jardín con terraza, con otra pequeña pista.

A Shanks le encantaba ese sitio, en especial la parte exterior. El jardín era precioso, lleno de plantas, palmeras y pequeños estanques, con carpas en él. Había mesas repartidas alrededor de la barra, con vistas a alguna de las fuentes y a la pista de baile exterior.

A Mihawk le daban pena los pobres peces, que seguro tenían que acabar borrachos de tragar el vómito que algunos les echaba encima.

Él hubiera prefería un estilo más oscuro, no tan parecido a un resort veraniego, sino más como un castillo gótico del siglo dieciocho. Oscuro, con torres, candelabros y velas en vez de lámparas.

Pero bueno, las modas eran las modas y él era un clásico.

–Más bien pasado de moda. Esa decoración la encontrarás en una mansión BDSM. No sabía que te fuera ese rollo… –dijo Shanks, tocándole el pecho con un dedo.

Llevaban unas horas sentados, bebiendo y observando a la gente mientras bailaban. Cosa muy rara en el pelirrojo, que siempre era el primero en salir a bailar. Quizá se había tomado en serio lo que había dicho de qué hoy estaba con él.

Aun así, ahí estaba la esencia de Shanks. Borracho, escandaloso, y siendo él mismo el alma de la fiesta. No necesitaba nada para animarse, se tenía a él mismo. Todo el mundo que pasaba les miraba curiosos, parecían tener ganas de unirse a ellos, pero una simple mirada del moreno bastaba para apartar indeseables.

La última vez que miró el reloj eran las cuatro de la mañana. Al día siguiente tenía el examen, pero el pelirrojo le había enredado y ni siquiera era consciente de eso.

–Shanks… hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes. –dijo, atreviéndose un poco.

Quizá era el alcohol. Quizá la luna, brillante encima de ellos, pero hoy le era completamente imposible apartar su mirada de los labios de su amigo. Estaba completamente bajo su encantamiento.

–Vaya, vaya… cuidado, puede que quiera saberlas. –respondió Shanks, acercándose un poco y volviendo a beber directamente de la botella. Champan. Se lo había regalado la camarera diciendo que era su cumpleaños y, por suerte, no les pidió ningún documento.

Esos labios, amorrados en la botella, bebiendo de ella, no dejando escapar ni un pequeño sorbo… ¿Él era el vampiro? El pelirrojo le tenía completamente hipnotizado.

– ¿Quieres? –preguntó Shanks, viendo como le miraba Mihawk.

_Besarte._

–Claro. –dijo Mihawk tomando la botella y bebiendo también directamente de ella.

Tenía su copa delante, había bebido toda la noche de ella, no le gustaba beber a morro. Pero teniendo en cuenta que esa sería la única forma en que podría estar cerca de los labios de Akagami…

– ¡Mihawk! ¿Tú bebiendo de la botella? Cualquiera diría que querías un beso indirecto.

_Y directo._

–Me apetecía probar qué se sentían los patanes –respondió con seriedad.

–Dios… eres realmente frustrante –dijo Shanks, echándose para atrás.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Mihawk. No era como si nunca le hubiera dicho algo parecido.

– ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –preguntó Shanks, más frustrado que ilusionado. En estos momentos, parecía un crío.

–Claro. –dijo Mihawk, sentándose bien.

En ese momento, el aura de Shanks volvió a cambiar. Ya no era el loco, el patán, el pirata. Era el rey, un emperador. Responsable, serio, confiable, magnético y condenadamente atractivo. Y toda su atención estaba puesta en Mihawk.

– ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes unos preciosos ojos dorados? –le dijo, cerca de su rostro, en un gruñido animal.

–Sí, tu. En muchas ocasiones. –dijo Mihawk, recordando todas y cada una de esas veces que Shanks le había alagado con eso.

Besarle. Tenía unas ganas locas de besarle. Desde esa distancia, podía oler su colonia, el alcohol. Un ligero aroma a sudor y a loción de afeitado. Quería besarle con locura, pero debía mantenerse estoico.

Daba igual lo que él quisiera, eran compañeros de trabajo, no era ético. Y, total, seguro que Shanks solo se estaba quedando con él. Si se lanzaba, seguro el otro se reía en su cara por haber picado con un truco tan clásico…

– ¿Y sigo sin seducirte? –Shanks se había acercado todavía más a él. Estaba hablando en su oído, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el cuello con su aliento y su respiración.

Le estaba poniendo muy difícil eso de resistirse. Si esto era una broma, iba a matarle.

– ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo? –preguntó Mihawk. Su rostro seguía manteniendo perfectamente esa expresión seria y estricta que tanto le caracterizaba, pero toda una tormenta de emociones se desataba en su interior.

–Porque me gustas. –dijo Shanks, alejándose de su oreja y mirándole a los ojos, intensamente.

– ¿Y por qué iba yo a dejarte? –estaba perdiendo toda fuerza de voluntad.

–Porque te gusto.

_Suficiente._

Mihawk se lanzó a besarle. Ese tira y afloja se había alargado tanto que había acabado petando la cuerda, la de su cordura. Shanks le correspondió.

El pelirrojo agarró fuertemente la nuca del moreno, no le permitiría apartarse de él ni siquiera un milímetro. Deseaba con todo su cuerpo recorrer la boca del otro con su lengua. Mihawk tampoco se quedó atrás.

Tenía a Shanks agarrado de la cintura, atrayéndole hacia él con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba su pelo. Era muy sedoso, realmente suave.

–Por fin me haces caso… –dijo Shanks, en un momento que tuvieron que detenerse para respirar.

–Tus señales no eran claras. –le respondió Mihawk.

–Vamos, si esta tarde incluso me he desnudado delante de ti. Estás más ciego que Thatch con su niño.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas provocándome a posta?

–Des de que vi tus ojos por primera vez. –hablaban uno en la boca del otro.

–Maldita sea Shanks… ven aquí. –dijo Mihawk antes de lanzarse de nuevo al ataque.

Le atrajo con más fuerza hacia su cuerpo, abrazándole. No iba a dejarle escapar. Ahora sabía que todas esas bromas iban en serio, o sea que seguramente Shanks le tendría tantas ganas como él.

Y besaba condenadamente bien. Su lengua era completamente adictiva. Sabía muy bien cómo moverla, cuando morderle el labio o ir a atacar su cuello para después volver a él.

Mihawk, un hombre serio, imperturbable y que nunca dejaba que nada le afectara, estaba desatando toda su pasión con su compañero. Se separó un momento de sus labios para ir a besarle el cuello, esa piel tostada que le llamaba de hacía rato.

Sentía a Shanks jadear, atrayéndolo más hacia él. Mihawk le lamió el cuello, le soltó un pequeño mordisco a la altura de la clavícula y empezó a succionar la piel, dejando marcas por todo su alrededor.

–Sabía que eras un vampiro –dijo Shanks, agarrando al moreno por el pelo, tirando ligeramente de él, pero sin permitirle apartarse.

Mihawk soltó un gruñido. No iba a responderle.

Poco a poco, Mihawk acabó tumbado encima de él, sintiendo los suspiros del otro morir en su boca. Le sentía retorciéndose debajo de él, completamente duro. Estaba caliente, muy caliente. Quería hacerlo suyo ahí mismo.

Mihawk empezó a bajar su mano, acariciando el cuerpo del pelirrojo, dispuesto a atrapar ese bulto que se restregaba contra su cadera.

– ¡Eh! Iros a un hotel, esto es una discoteca, ¡y estamos a punto de cerrar! –dijo uno de los del personal de seguridad, rompiendo por completo la magia del momento.

Una mirada de ambos bastó para acojonarle vivo y hacerle salir corriendo.

–Joder Shanks, solo contigo podían echarme por exhibicionismo en un lugar público.

–Oye, eres tú quien se ha tumbado encima de mí y quien me estaba metiendo mano. –respondió Shanks, fingiendo inocencia.

–Contigo pierdo la cabeza. –dijo Mihawk, levantándose de encima del otro y quedando sentado. Lo mejor sería no montar ningún espectáculo. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, deteniéndose en la frente y apartando el pelo que pudiera caerle por encima.

Tenía que intentar calmarse un poco, necesitaba aire fresco para bajar semejante calentón.

Mihawk se fijó en el jardín, la luz había cambiado. Ya no estaba oscuro, se veía como empezaba a clarear el día. Un momento. El de la discoteca había dicho algo más… ¿Cómo que a punto de cerrar?

–Mierda. ¿Pero qué hora es? –dijo el moreno, poniéndose en pie. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que los rayos de sol se alzaban en el horizonte.

–Las seis de la mañana –dijo Shanks, mirando su reloj, todavía medio tumbado en la butaca.

– ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Los alumnos estarán en clase a las nueve! –dijo levantándose y empezando a dar vueltas por el jardín.

A Shanks le pareció divertido. Mihawk nunca dejaba que absolutamente nada le perturbara. Sí, que era verdad que conseguía volverle loco. Eso le gustaba.

–Relájate, todavía tenemos tres horas. –dijo el otro, sentándose y mirándole sonriendo.

–No he dormido una mierda, estoy medio borracho y tengo que pasar por casa para luego irme a trabajad. ¿Cómo quieres que me relaje?

–Acostándote conmigo. –dijo Shanks, abriendo sus brazos.

– ¿En serio estás pensando en sexo en este momento? –preguntó el moreno, mirándole de forma acusatoria.

–Mihawk… estás empalmado. –le hizo notar el pelirrojo. Ni el aire fresco ni la creciente preocupación habían bajado un poco su erección. La verdad era que seguía loco por follar con Akagami.

–Por tu culpa. –respondió mirándole con cierto rencor.

–Por eso, déjame compensarte. –Shanks se levantó y le abrazó por la espalda –Vayamos a mi casa, vivo más cerca. –Empezó a besarle el cuello, por detrás –Puedes ducharte ahí y luego vamos juntos a trabajar. –dijo mientras mordía ligeramente su oreja, provocando que el otro soltara un ligero gemido.

–No vas a dejarme dormir. –respondió Mihawk, dejándose hacer.

–Eso te lo aseguro –Shanks le abrazaba con fuerza, recorriendo su pecho con una de sus manos.

–Ni ducharme tranquilo –dijo Mihawk, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el hombro de Shanks.

–No, no lo creo. –dijo él, volviendo a morderle la oreja. Mihawk soltó otro gemido.

Se hizo un momento de silencio. Mihawk tenía un debate interno muy intenso. Pero habían venido en el coche de Akagami, y su apartamento quedaba demasiado lejos. Su opción, aun ser la menos adecuada, era la más fácil.

Y, para ser sinceros… Mihawk le tenía muchas ganas.

–Joder… está bien. Venga, vámonos. Pero quiero estar antes de la hora en clase.

– ¿Eso quieres?

–Sí.

– ¿Estás seguro?

–Sí.

–De acuerdo… yo conduzco –la sonrisilla traviesa de Shanks le dio cierto miedo.

–Estás borracho.

–Y tu cachondo –dijo, tocando la erección del moreno, que no había bajado ni un poco. 

–Es por tu culpa –dijo Mihawk, agarrando su trasero con una mano. 

Shanks planeaba algo, de eso estaba seguro. Igual que estaba seguro que descubriría de qué se trataba cuando fuera demasiado tarde.

Y joder, si fue tarde.

–Shanks. ¿Qué coño significa esto? –preguntó Mihawk, des de la puerta de la clase.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana.

Las putas seis y media de la mañana.

¿Por qué estaban a las malditas seis y media de la mañana, con ganas de un buen polvo, en su lugar de trabajo? Esto no podía ser bueno.

– ¿No has dicho que querías estar en clase antes de la hora?

–Pero no dos horas y media antes.

– ¿Por qué no? Es ideal. –dijo Shanks. Lo notaba, ahí estaba. Otra vez esa mirada.

– ¿Ideal para qué? –esto no le gustaba. Estaba planeando algo malo, muy malo.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Lo estaba haciendo, sabía cómo mirarle para derretirle en un segundo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que planeara, Shanks se saldría con la suya, y él sería completamente incapaz de negárselo.

–Para esto. –dijo justo antes de lanzarse encima de él.

Shanks le empujó, haciéndole entrar dentro del aula y chocando con algunas de las mesas. Entre besos ardientes y tropiezos, consiguió guiarle hasta su escritorio.

– ¿Estás completamente loco? –dijo, respirando encima de su boca.

Mihawk tenía atrapado a Shanks contra el escritorio, con una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo. Shanks estaba agarrado a su camisa, como si quisiera tirar todavía más de él.

–Tú me vuelves loco. –respondió, jadeando, en la misma postura. Mihawk pareció reaccionar un poco a ese comentario.

–Ah no. Eso no. Tú ya venías así de serie, no me eches a mí la culpa. –dijo levantándose un poco. No le había hecho demasiada gracia ese comentario.

–Toma la responsabilidad por hacerme empeorar. –dijo el pelirrojo, ahora sí tirando de él y volviendo a besarle.

Pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y le envolvió con las piernas, quedando su cuerpo completamente pegado al suyo. Le había costado muchísimo que por fin le hiciera caso, y no pensaba soltarle por nada del mundo.

La vocecita que Mihawk tenía en la cabeza, que hasta ese momento le había estado diciendo que se detuviera, que podía perder el empleo, pasó a dictarle todas y cada una de las posturas que podría hacer con Shanks.

Mihawk era un tipo serio, tranquilo. Imperturbable incluso. Nunca se exaltaba con nada. Pocas veces lo que ocurría a su alrededor tenía la importancia suficiente como para que le importara un poco o mostrara alguna emoción. Pero…

En el sexo, se dejaba ir por completo. Toda esa impasividad se convertía en un frenesí de pasión. Igual que un samurái cuando pasaba al ataque. De pura calma a asesino despiadado. Así era él.

Y ahora mismo, no podía contenerse.

Shanks llevaba tiempo tirándole los tejos, arrastrándole a todas sus locuras, y ahora él estaba muy cachondo. ¿Qué relación tenían una cosa con la otra? Ninguna. Pero estaba cachondo. Demasiado para pensar con claridad.

Tumbó a Shanks encima del escritorio y le abrió la camisa con las dos manos, arrancando todos sus botones. Eso seguramente más tarde sería un problema, pero ahora mismo, molestaban. Molestaba toda su ropa.

Por desgracia, su pantalón se resistía un poco más, no podía bajárselo de golpe. Sus manos iban demasiado rápido como para detenerse a desabrochar el botón y bajar la cremallera, por lo que necesitó la ayuda del pelirrojo, que estaba prácticamente igual de ansioso.

Mientras dejaba ese trabajo para Shanks, él mismo se desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó hasta las rodillas, juntamente con su ropa interior. Miró al pelirrojo.

Tenía ante él una magnífica vista de Shanks, con la camisa abierta y desnudo de cintura para abajo, acariciando su miembro y manteniéndolo erecto mientras miraba a Mihawk, que estaba en las mismas condiciones que él.

–Parece que quieras comerme. –decía Shanks, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo, mirándole con esos ojos a los que Mihawk le era imposible negarse.

–Eso es justamente lo que pienso hacer –dijo Mihawk, mirándole con lujuria. Se relamió los labios, dejando un poco al descubierto sus dientes.

–Sabía que eras un vampiro. –repitió Shanks, que seguía tocándose, abriendo ligeramente sus piernas, mirándole muy fijamente.

–Ya verás –dijo Mihawk, lanzándose encima de él. Estaba muy harto de esta bromita, pero pensaba jugarla en su favor.

Se lanzó directo a atacar su cuello, lamiéndolo primero y mordiéndole con fuerza después. No lo hizo sangrar, ni mucho menos, pero sí hizo soltar un ligero quejido a su colega. Le gustó como sonó.

Primero gemía de placer por los lametazos y los besos, y cuando Mihawk le tenía donde quería, le mordía con fuerza, soltando algún lamento. En cuanto oía eso, empezaba a succionar su piel, llenándole de chupetones. Empezó a jugar a ese juego, le gustaba oír la voz de Shanks en todas sus tonalidades.

Beso, lametón, gemido, mordisco, lamento y succión. Más gemidos. Quería oír todavía más, sabía que podía gemir más fuerte.

A la tercera vez que repitió su juego, al mismo tiempo que le mordía, le metió un dedo en el interior, haciendo que el otro emitiera un sonido que ni él mismo podría decir si era de dolor o de placer. Como fuera, no le pidió que se detuviera.

Justo al contrario, empezó a mover su cuerpo y a restregarse contra él, pidiendo más. Mihawk se movía en su interior, entrando y saliendo, intentando dilatarle, pero quería más.

–Ah… Mihawk… sí… haz… hazlo… así… –suplicaba el otro, tumbado y restregándose contra él.

Mihawk sentía su dureza en su abdomen. Su propio miembro dolía, pidiendo una atención que no le estaba llegando. No se había tocado desde que empezó a morder el cuello del pelirrojo, pero las gotitas se acumulaban en la punta. No pudo más.

Le quitó el dedo en su interior, cogió su pene, lo colocó en la entrada del pelirrojo y lo metió de una estocada.

Shanks gimió muy fuerte, justo como Mihawk quería oír. Seguro que le había hecho daño, no le había preparado como era debido, como le hubiera gustado hacer, pero el deseo había podido con él.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó en su interior, sin atreverse a mover, lo que le costaba horrores.

–Esta me la pagas… –dijo Shanks, con una ligera sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio. Mihawk no sabía decir si era por el dolor o por el placer.

–Lo siento. –dijo Mihawk, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse quieto.

–Cállate y muévete de una vez. –el moreno dio gracias a dios por esa frase. Se moría de ganas de hacerlo, y no sabía si podría contenerse mucho más rato.

Mihawk empezó a moverse, despacio primero. Podía estar muy ansioso, pero ya se sentía bastante mal por haberle hecho daño a su amante como para empeorarlo. Por suerte, Shanks parecía estar igual que él, por lo que empezó a moverse más deprisa en poco rato.

Los jadeos de Shanks llenaban la clase por completo, que no era pequeña. Sonidos húmedos y muy eróticos salían de la unión de sus cuerpos. El escritorio se movía, rascando y golpeando el suelo con las patas.

Y ellos follaban como si de dos animales se trataran.

Mihawk estaba de pie, observando atentamente a Shanks, tumbado encima de la mesa, masturbándose mientras él le llenaba por completo. El moreno agarraba sus caderas, aumentando la intensidad de sus movimientos.

–Shanks… estoy… estoy apunto… –decía el moreno. Y era cierto. La visión que tenía justo enfrente de él, junto con las paredes apretadas del interior de Shanks, atrapando su miembro, soltándole ligeramente y volviendo a por él después era demasiado para él.

Shanks, por su parte, no andaba mucho mejor. Hacía tiempo que no era el pasivo en el sexo, normalmente era el activo. Pero sabía disfrutar perfectamente de las dos posturas, y dejar que Mihawk llevara el ritmo le excitaba muchísimo.

Había querido ver de lo que era capaz, como sería hacerlo con él. Y por ahora, no le decepcionaba en absoluto. Le encantaba ver que, en cuanto empezaron, había estado tan caliente como él. Eso es que le ponía de verdad.

Era muy fogoso. Muchísimo más de lo que se hubiera imaginado, y había fantaseado con él muchísimas veces, más de las que podría contar. Esos ojos… sabía que alguien con esos ojos, con esa mirada tenía que ser bueno en la cama.

En este caso, en el escritorio. Pero para él era suficiente.

Y su tamaño… _Joder, qué polla._

Le había hecho daño. No solo porque apenas le hubiera preparado, sino porque era grande. Muy grande. Realmente grande. Y una vez se hubo acostumbrado a él, le hacía gritar como si de una adolescente se tratara.

Sintió como Mihawk aceleraba más el ritmo, llegando a tocar ese punto. Ese que le hizo soltar un gemido más agudo, justo ahí donde más placer sentía. 

– ¡Ah! Sí, Mihawk, justo ahí… ¡Joder, fóllame! –dijo, o más bien gritó, ansioso por más.

Siempre querría más de Mihawk.

El otro no contestó a las súplicas de su amante. No hacían falta palabras cuando se cumplía con acciones.

Mihawk empezó a follarle más duro, más rápido, sintiendo su miembro hincharse en el interior del otro, a punto de explotar. Su interior le apretaba cada vez más, contrayéndose a su alrededor. Ver lo que era capaz de provocar en Shanks, su cuerpo, su voz… todo. Era demasiado para él.

Sintió una descarga eléctrica recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, sacudiendo su espalda. Se corrió en el interior de su amigo, con fuertes estocadas al principio, y más calmadas y lentas al final, descargándose completamente.

Observó a Shanks mientras le llenaba. Él también se había corrido, manchando los abdómenes de ambos hombres. Completamente sudado y con las mejillas sonrojadas, con la respiración entrecortada. Sonreía ligeramente, era realmente guapo, incluso con esas cicatrices en su rostro.

Perdiendo un poco la fuerza en las piernas, dejó caer su cuerpo sudado encima del otro, quedando unidos en un abrazo. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, escuchando el sonido suave de la respiración del otro, ahora más acompasada.

Estuvieron unos cinco minutos así antes de que el moreno se levantara. Salió del interior del pelirrojo, goteando un poco.

Mihawk se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose en frente del escritorio, observando de frente las mesas vacías de sus alumnos. Follar en la universidad… pensaba que esto se había acabado con su etapa de estudiante.

–Siento haber sido tan brusco. –dijo sin atreverse a mirarle. Shanks seguía encima del escritorio, tumbado.

–Tranquilo, ya te he dicho que te lo haría pagar –dijo con una voz demasiado calmada, sentándose. A Mihawk le dio miedo como sonó eso.

Levantó su cabeza para mirarlo.

– ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó, juntando su mirada. Mala idea.

Shanks se levantó del escritorio. Se quitó la camisa y los pantalones, que hasta ese momento los había llevado hasta las rodillas. Con toda la pasividad del mundo, con su relajación habitual, empezó a caminar, completamente desnudo.

Entre el escritorio del profesor y las mesas de los alumnos había un escalón, creando un poco de desnivel en el suelo y una sensación de superioridad respecto al profesor. Justo ahí era donde Mihawk estaba sentado.

Y justo ahí, enfrente de él, en la parte baja del escalón, fue donde se situó Shanks. Se agachó un poco y separó un poco las piernas del moreno antes de empezar a hablar.

De normal, era un tipo muy tranquilo. Pero cuando quería, sabía ser realmente intimidante.

–Me refiero, mi querido amigo, a que el partido continúa. –dijo justo antes de agarrar a Mihawk por el mentón y empezar a besarle otra vez.

Habló con su voz. Esa que ponía de vez en cuando, cuando pretendía intimidar. La voz de rey. Y a Mihawk le era imposible negársele a nada cuando lo hacía, aunque la verdad era que tampoco lo haría.

Shanks seguía besándole, con su barbilla agarrada. Su lengua exploraba toda su cavidad, recorriendo cada espacio y enredándose en la de Mihawk. Era un beso dominante, posesivo, dejando claro quien mandaba ahí.

Poco a poco, fue deslizando su mano, hacia abajo, hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones. Lo pellizcó, con suavidad al principio y más feroz al final, arrancando un gemido de la garganta del moreno. Shanks sonrió ante eso. Le alegraba haber descubierto uno de sus puntos débiles.

Con su mano todavía jugando con su pezón, empezó a bajar con su boca por su pecho, deteniéndose y lamiendo el otro pezón, haciendo gemir más a Mihawk, que se agarraba con una mano al escritorio, completamente a la merced del pelirrojo.

Después de morderle, siguió bajando, lamiendo con su lengua todo a su paso, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva. Llegó hasta la entrepierna de Mihawk, completamente despierta, y no dudó en empezar a chuparla.

Al igual que con sus pezones, empezó lamiéndole suavemente. Recorrió des de la base hasta la punta únicamente con su lengua, con tortuosa lentitud. Poco a poco, fue envolviendo su miembro, primero con la lengua y luego con sus labios, hasta tragárselo entero.

Una vez lo tuvo por completo en su boca, lentamente, empezó a subir y a bajar por toda su longitud. Despacio, escuchando a Mihawk repetir su nombre una y otra vez mientras seguía pellizcándole el pezón.

Notaba su miembro latir dentro de su boca, endureciéndose cada vez más. Había sido suave, y eso ya se había acabado.

Con la mano libre, tomó la parte del miembro que no podía meter en su boca y empezó a masturbarle mientras empezaba a succionar con fuerza. Notó como éste cambio había sido del agrado de su amigo, ya que sus gemidos se hicieron más altos y empezó a acariciarle el pelo, agarrándolo suavemente y tirando de él.

Parecía que quisiera separarle, apartarle de su hinchado miembro para evitar que se corriera todavía, pero a la vez, volvía a apretarle contra él, impidiéndole que hiciera nada más. Shanks sonrió interiormente, lo que él hiciera, no lo iba a elegir el moreno.

Antes, Mihawk le había follado, y le había encantado no iba a negarlo. Había dejado que le hiciera lo que quisiera, también él lo había querido, y ahora tocaba su turno. Por suerte, habiendo tenido ya un orgasmo, era más fácil tener paciencia.

Dejó de chupársela durante un momento, para mirarle a los ojos. Esos impresionantes ojos dorados que lo habían cautivado des del primer momento, y que ahora le miraban fijamente con lujuria y desesperación.

Sin dejar de mirarle, llevó la mano que había estado jugando con los pezones de Mihawk hacia su tobillo, tirando un poco de él y obligándole a tumbarse un poco más. Iba a ser necesario para lo que tenía ahora en mente.

Jugando con sus dedos, haciéndole cosquillas, fue subiendo por su pierna, por el interior de su muslo, hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Empezó a toquetear ligeramente su entrada, rondándola primero, entrando un poco y luego saliendo, haciendo crecer las ansias de Mihawk. Divirtiéndose a su costa.

Seguían mirándose a los ojos. Shanks sonreía, mirándole con cierto descaro y autoridad. Tenía a Mihawk a su merced, y esto lo sabía. Mihawk le miraba desesperado, suplicando con sus ojos que siguiera, que dejara de torturarle de esa forma.

Finalmente, lo introdujo en él, oyendo un gemido ahogado proveniente de su amigo. Música para sus oídos.

Volvió a chuparle el miembro mientras iba dilatándole, para hacerle más placentero ese proceso. Aun así, cuando tenía que introducir otro dedo, se apartaba para poder mirarle. Cada expresión de placer de ese tipo normalmente serio y seco era demasiado deliciosa.

Sentía que las paredes de Mihawk no le apretaban demasiado, tenía tres dedos dentro de él, ya estaba listo. Podría haber seguido con los preliminares un rato más, pero la verdad era que ya estaba muy hambriento.

Sin previo aviso, detuvo todo el trato que le estaba danto a Mihawk. Él le miró extrañado, pero Shanks no dijo nada, solo le miró durante unos segundos.

Únicamente se levantó, se puso enfrente de él, agarró a Mihawk por el pelo y se folló su boca. Le hizo tragársela entera, tal y como él había hecho antes. Estaba muy cachondo y con muchas ganas de hacerlo con Mihawk, pero él también necesitaba un poco de preparación antes de eso.

Y, la verdad, tenía muchas ganas de que Mihawk se la chupara. Antes, cuando le había besado, había sido alucinante. Tenía un dominio de la lengua brutal, y quería ver hasta donde llegaba.

Como ya se esperaba, Mihawk no le decepcionó. No le hicieron falta las indicaciones de Shanks, él solo agarró sus caderas y empezó a tragar, envolviendo el miembro del pelirrojo con su lengua terriblemente experta y succionó, oyendo los sonoros gemidos de Shanks, que no se contenía.

–Esta… ésta es sin… sin duda la mejor… mamada que… me han hecho… nunca… –Intentaba hablar el pelirrojo, pero con mucha dificultad debido a toda la excitación.

Mihawk no respondió. No dudaba que lo fuera, él era muy bueno con la lengua. Como si de un espadachín con su espada se tratara, sabía moverla perfectamente, dando en los puntos justos para desarmar por completo al enemigo, en ese caso a Shanks.

Siguió chupándosela un par de minutos más, notando el miembro hinchado de Shanks, el cual sabía que si no se detenía acabaría corriéndose en su boca, y eso sí que no lo quería. Llevaba meses soñando con hacerle el amor a Mihawk, y eso iba a hacer.

Se apartó de él, y mucho más delicadamente que hasta ese momento, le ayudó a levantarse y a ponerlo de espaldas a él, apoyado en el escritorio.

Shanks le besaba el cuello, suspiraba en su oreja, escuchando los ligeros gemidos de Mihawk.

–Eres hermoso… ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez? –dijo Shanks, en una especie de gruñido animal proveniente de lo más profundo de su garganta, lamiéndole el cuello a Mihawk.

–Tú, muchas veces –respondió Mihawk, en un suspiro. Shanks se rió ante su respuesta, justamente igual que antes. Así era él, fogoso en la cama pero frío como el hielo.

– ¿Y por qué he tardado tanto en poder acostarme contigo? –le preguntó, agarrando su miembro y situándose en la entrada del moreno.

– ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo? –preguntó Mihawk, en un gemido ahogado. Sabía que estaban repitiendo esa conversación que habían tenido horas antes, y en cierto modo le gustaba. También sonrió, pero Shanks estaba demasiado pendiente de su cuerpo para notarlo.

–Porque me gustas. –dijo Shanks, empezando a entrar en él, despacio.

Los dos gimieron. Shanks se iba abriendo paso a través de él, lentamente, sin dejar de avanzar. Finalmente, entró completamente en él, quedándose quieto, esperando a que el otro se acostumbrara a él. 

– ¿Y por qué iba yo a dejarte? –preguntó finalmente Mihawk, empezando a mover su cadera, indicándole a Shanks que podía seguir.

–Porque te gusto. –dijo Shanks, dándole una fuerte estocada.

Mihawk empezó a jadear, ahora ya incapaz de aguantarse. Esto estaba siendo demasiado bueno. Pocas veces había sido él el pasivo, casi siempre era el activo. Shanks parecía haberlo notado, y por eso se tomó su tiempo para prepararlo, para entrar en él.

Se lo agradeció. Teniendo en cuenta la impaciencia que había tenido él anteriormente, se esperaba alguna pequeña venganza por parte de su amigo.

Shanks le agarraba las caderas a Mihawk, entrando y saliendo de él sin ningún problema. Estaba apretado, bastante apretado. Había acertado al pensar que normalmente Mihawk era activo, y menos mal que no había decidido entrar en él de golpe y sin prepararle como tenía pensado cuando lo hizo el otro con él.

Con la mala leche de Mihawk, seguro le hubiera echado a patadas y mandado a tomar por culo. Claro que ya había tenido la respuesta preparada, algo estilo “pero si eso ya lo has hecho antes”.

Aun así, esto era mucho mejor. Pocas veces se ponía serio, pero cuando lo hacía era capaz de conseguir prácticamente cualquier cosa, y conseguir que el altivo de Mihawk se dejara follar, para él era lo más.

Shanks estaba concentrado en ese trasero, que le engullía una y otra vez, en ese cuerpo de piel blanca tan perfecto, sintiendo su miembro palpitar, cuando de golpe un gemido mucho más alto por parte de Mihawk.

Había conseguido dar ese punto. Mejor, porque a él ya no le quedaba demasiado.

El moreno estaba de pie, por lo que Shanks le empujó y le dejó tumbado encima del escritorio, permitiendo llegar más profundo dentro de él y verle de perfil. Empezó a profundizar sus estocadas, más duro cada vez.

Había querido follárselo por detrás. Por experiencia propia, sabía que esa era la postura más placentera para un pasivo, el contacto y la profundidad de la penetración era mucho mayor, y él quería propiciarle el máximo placer a Mihawk. Por desgracia, así, no podría ver su rostro al llegar al orgasmo.

Pero habiéndole tumbado, aparte de aumentar el placer para ambos, también podía ver una parte de su cara, ni que fuera solo la mitad.

Y lo que veía era precioso.

El rostro contorsionado de Mihawk era realmente apetecible. Ya no era ese tipo reservado y serio, era alguien disfrutando al máximo del sexo, a punto de tener un orgasmo. Justo igual que Shanks.

Sintió otra vez como venía, como ya llegaba.

Antes de dejarse ir por completo, agarró el miembro de Mihawk con una mano y empezó a masturbarle, quería que se corriera. Quería verlo. Mataría por ver su rostro contorsionado por el placer de un orgasmo provocado por él.

Su deseo fue cumplido. No hicieron falta ni treinta segundos para que Mihawk empezara a jadear con más fuerza.

–Shanks… oh sí… fóllame, Shanks… Shanks… SHANKS! –decía el moreno, algo totalmente impropio de él. Nunca le hubiera imaginado tan entregado, y pensar que era por él le volvía loco.

–Eso es, Mihawk… córrete para mí… –decía Shanks, gruñendo en su oreja. Se había tumbado un poco encima de él, aumentando el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

– ¡SHANKS! ¡SHANKS! –gritaba el moreno, corriéndose en la mano de su amigo y en su escritorio. Esto había sido completamente alucinante, tanto para Mihawk, como para Shanks.

Mihawk perdió la fuerza en las piernas de nuevo, agradeció estar tumbado encima del escritorio y no caerse al suelo, porque seguro hubiera pasado. Su amigo había conseguido llevarle muy lejos.

Pero Shanks todavía no estaba. Agarró con fuerza las caderas de Mihawk, dejando pequeñas marcas en su piel blanca, empujando en él cada vez más, intentando clavarse hasta lo más profundo de sus ser. Esto era demasiado, demasiado bueno.

Prácticamente gritando, se corrió en el interior de su amigo.

Se vació por completo, en una gran estocada inicial y otras más suaves hacia el final. Joder, quería repetir eso. Quería repetirlo desesperadamente.

Pasaron un par de minutos.

Estaba tumbado encima de él, recuperándose de este increíble polvazo, soñando con repetirlo en cuanto pudiera.

–Shanks. –dijo Mihawk, debajo de él.

–Dime –respondió el pelirrojo, besándole la oreja por detrás, el cuello. Shanks era un tipo muy cariñoso, y le encantaban los mimos después del sexo.

–Quítate de encima, anda. –respondió Mihawk, removiéndose debajo de él, intentando salir. Mihawk era muy apasionado, pero no era para nada alguien cariñoso.

Shanks, con un gruñido de frustración, salió de él, dejando salir con él el esperma de entre las piernas de Mihawk, y se sentó encima del escritorio.

–Ser más tierno no te mataría, ¿sabes? –dijo el pelirrojo. Había sido un polvo alucinante, y habría querido disfrutar ni que fueran cinco minutos más del post orgasmo con Mihawk.

–Vístete y vete. –dijo el moreno, tirándole la ropa. Él se había vestido con una increíble velocidad.

– ¿Me estás echando después de hacer el amor? –preguntó Shanks, un poco sorprendido.

–Te estoy echando ANTES de que empiecen a entrar los alumnos. Faltan veinte minutos para que empiece el examen –no hicieron falta más explicaciones. Shanks lo entendió perfectamente, pero no para eso dejaría pasar la oportunidad para burlarse de él.

Al moreno también le hubiera gustado estar un rato al lado de Mihawk. No con abracitos y besitos, eso ya no era para él, pero sí solo disfrutando de su compañía unos minutos más.

–Todos los hombres sois iguales… –dijo con fingida indignación, empezando a vestirse.

–Tú también lo eres.

–Ya, y por eso lo sé.

–No me metas en el mismo saco que a ti.

Shanks se dio cuenta en ese momento que no podía abrocharse la camisa, ya que todos los botones estaban tirados por el suelo. Eso y que tenía el cuello lleno de chupetones hechos por Mihawk.

Mirándose uno de ellos un poco más debajo de la clavícula, sabía que ahora tenía “pruebas” para seguir molestándole con la broma del vampiro.

No era una imagen demasiado adecuada para ir a clase pero, siendo sinceros, no sería la primera vez que se presentaba con un aspecto parecido.

Ya se encontraban los dos con la ropa puesta. Mihawk se miró un momento. Iba vestido como si fuera de fiesta, con pulseras de luces, el sello de la discoteca en su mano y empezaba a notar como una terrible resaca empezaba a atacarle. Perfecto…

Miró en dirección a los cajones cerrados bajo llave de su escritorio, donde se encontraban los exámenes, que había guardado del día anterior. Menos mal que era un tipo previsor…

Sintió como unos brazos le envolvían y unos labios le besaban.

–Oye, vete de una vez. Los alumnos van a llegar en cualquier momento –dijo después de corresponderle durante unos segundos, intentando apartarle de él. No podía seguir dejándose llevar.

–Mihawk… quiero repetirlo. –dijo Shanks, abrazándole con fuerza. No pensaba soltarle.

–Ya sé que la respuesta es “sí”, pero… ¿estás loco? Tengo examen con los de tercero.

–No ahora, joder. Necesito un descanso. Otro día. –dijo sin soltarle.

–Shanks… no te lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero nada serio. –dijo Mihawk, intentando sonar suave. Quizá deberían haber hablado de eso antes de acostarse. Dos veces.

– ¿No me conoces? Yo tampoco busco una relación. Te estoy hablando de sexo esporádico. –dijo Shanks, de forma despreocupada. Eso sonaba mucho mejor. A él también le gustaría mucho repetirlo, pero ahora no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso.

– ¿Quieres soltarme de una vez? En serio oigo pasos. –se removía Mihawk entre los brazos de su amigo.

–No hasta que no me respondas. –pero el maldito de Shanks tenía más fuerza que él, y no le permitía liberarse de su abrazo de oso.

–Sí, de acuerdo. Amigos con derechos. Va, vete de una maldita vez.

–No eres nada romántico –dijo Shanks soltándole, burlándose de él.

–Ni tu mi novio. Vete a dar clase. –respondió Mihawk, sentándose en la silla enfrente de su escritorio, intentando hacerse el digno.

Hasta que vió las manchas de semen y se levantó deprisa a limpiarlas con un pañuelo.

– ¿Clase con esta resaca? Les pondré un episodio de _House_ y a dormir. –dijo observando atentamente el trasero de Mihawk. Estaba agachado, limpiando los restos de semen que habían caído al suelo.

–Sí, sí, haz lo que quieras.

– ¡Suerte con el examen de la venganza! –dijo mientras se iba.

Mihawk lo dejó todo limpio, tiró los pañuelos de papel a la papelera y esperó sentado en el escritorio. Pensó en lo que había pasado esa noche.

Shanks… no se había imaginado eso con él. Eran solamente amigos, pero como amante… era muy bueno. Todavía sentía su olor por su cuerpo. Vió alguna marca de sudor por encima del escritorio, e intentó quitarlo con su manga.

Ya no vería el escritorio de la misma forma.

–Buenos días, señor Dracule. –oyó decir a alguien, el primer alumno que acababa de entrar.

–Buenos días, Monkey. Aquí estás. –dijo con su habitual indiferencia. Por dentro, se reía igual que un villano de una película mala.

Notó el chico temblar un poco, por lo que se sintió plenamente satisfecho. Sus tácticas de intimidación eran buenas, y funcionaban bien con ese pobre chiquillo.

Una vez estuvieron todos los alumnos sentados, empezó a repartir el examen.

Se fijó en que todos le miraban, completamente asombrados. Seguro que era por las pintas que llevaba. No podía culparles, pero agradeció que ningún alumno fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para decir algo.

O eso creía.

–Suerte, Monkey. Creo que la vas a necesitar. –dijo cuándo le dio su examen. Fue al único al que se detuvo a decirle algo.

–Gracias, profesor. –respondió Sabo acojonado. Empezó a leer los enunciados.

Mihawk le vió sonreír ligeramente, lo cual no le gustó demasiado. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Siguió repartiendo exámenes.

–Vaya, Dracule, hoy va muy arreglado. –dijo el último alumno al que le dio las hojas, en voz muy alta, al final de todo del aula.

Mihawk levantó sus ojos hacia él, con una de sus mejores miradas asesinas, mirando a los ojos a quien se había atrevido a hacer ese comentario. Cuando vió de quien se trataba, le sorprendió.

– ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? Ni siquiera estudias en esta facultad. –el chico seguía mirándole, con arrogancia, como si supiera algo que él no. Le dio una mala sensación.

–Ya, me he perdido. –respondió el joven de pelo verde, sonriendo.


	7. Asalto

Por fin había acabado...

Se le había mucho más tarde de lo que había creído, pero era su responsabilidad y debía hacerlo.

Sabo formaba parte del sindicato estudiantil de la universidad, no solamente eso, sino que encima era uno de sus máximos responsables. Y siempre, después de una reunión, se encargaba de redactar las actas, pasarlas a limpio y archivarlas en su correspondiente lugar, dependiendo de lo que hubieran hablado.

Sabo, estudiante de derecho, quería ser abogado defensor. Pretendía luchar contra las injusticias de este mundo, ese era su sueño. Quería proteger a la gente del sistema. Por eso, le había una buena manera de practicar el formar parte del sindicato. Se apuntó a él en primero de carrera, y ahora, estando en tercero, ya era uno de sus máximos representantes, puesto únicamente reservado a los de cuarto.

Era toda una proeza, pero todos coincidían que él se lo merecía más que nadie. Se implicaba y luchaba por los alumnos, hacía todo lo que fuera necesario. Todo. Absolutamente todo lo que hiciera falta. Había tenido problemas con algunos profesores por culpa de eso y el decano tuvo que llamarle la atención más de una vez, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

Siempre haría todo lo que fuera necesario para defender los derechos de los más desprotegidos.

Y eso significaba quedarse en el despacho del sindicato, completamente solo, hasta pasadas las nueve de la noche. El conserje siniestro, Kanjuro, ya había intentado echarle más de una vez, alegando que tenía que cerrar la universidad e irse a casa, que no pensaba quedarse por capricho de un chiquillo.

La verdad era que tampoco podía culparle, pero a Sabo, poca gente le ganaba a cabezota, por lo que al final hicieron un trato: el rubio podía quedarse hasta la hora que quisiera siempre y cuando él se encargara de cerrar todas y cada una de las puertas que daban entrada a la universidad Grand Line. De todas las facultades.

El maldito cabrón había conseguido que Sabo hiciera su trabajo. Pero era el precio a pagar, pasar las actas en casa sería imposible, con Luffy y Ace…

Ace…

Hacía dos semanas des de que había empezado a acostarse con él, en su relación incestuosa. Que en realidad no lo era, porque no compartían lazos de sangre, pero se sentía como si lo fuera. Pero la culpabilidad era algo que des de la primera semana se había esfumado por completo.

La primera vez, en la biblioteca, fue un completo descubrimiento, un arrebato de pasión. Un calentón, vamos. A Ace le costó un poco convencerlo para repetirlo. De los dos, Ace podía ser el más inteligente, pero Sabo era el sensato.

Pero después de dos semanas acostándose, que le dieran a la sensatez junto a su hermano. Estaban bien juntos, no le hacían daño a nadie, y sabían que era algo provisional.

Faltaba solo una semana para el temido examen, y lo llevaba bastante bien. Siempre era divertido burlarse de Ace, viéndole desnudo explicándole ciertas cosas sobre la materia. Ace desnudo… joder, si es que estaba demasiado bueno.

Le encantaba tenerle totalmente a su merced, hacer con él lo que quisiera. El moreno acataba todas y cada una de sus órdenes, fuera lo que fuera. Todavía se acordaba de cuando se la había chupado, completamente inmovilizado. Y como después se lo había hecho, atado completamente, en su cama…

_Ace estaba tumbado, con el trasero levantado, sin poder moverse. Sus manos estaban atadas a sus tobillos, sus piernas ligeramente flexionadas, obligándole a mantenerse en esa incómoda postura, con su barbilla apoyada a la almohada y los ojos tapados para impedirle ver nada._

_–Ah… Sabo… –murmuraba el chico, perdido en el placer. No había querido taparle la boca, le encantaba escucharle suplicando._

_Eran nudos sencillos, en los que Sabo era un experto, muy de iniciación en el bondage. No quería asustar a Ace. Más bien, no quería pasarse demasiado con él, así que ni las cuerdas estaban demasiado apretadas ni pensaba hacerle todo lo que podría hacerle…_

_–¡Ah! –otro pequeño chillido escapó de entre los labios de Ace en cuanto la cera caliente alcanzó la delicada piel de su espalda, solidificándose prácticamente al instante, acompañando a otras varias gotas escampadas por su cuerpo._

_–Te gusta, ¿verdad? –dijo el rubio en su tono autoritario, mientras apretaba el botón del aparato que tenía entre manos. el sonido de vibración que inundaba la habitación sonó más fuerte, y Ace volvió a gemir._

_Sabo había introducido un pequeño vibrador en el interior del otro, y si se portaba bien aumentaba la potencia._

_–Sí… me gusta… –decía Ace, temiendo que volviera a apagarlo si pedía por más._

_–Mírate… tan obediente… ¿y éste es el gran “Portgas D. Ace”? ¿El campeón de boxeo de la universidad? ¿Esto? Solo eres una zorra a la que le gusta que le pongan vibradores por el culo y le tiren cera caliente por encima… –decía Sabo, humillándole._

_Ace, en vez de tomárselo a mal, sintió un nuevo tirón en su miembro, con ataduras que le apretaban y le impedían correrse. Le ponía demasiado que su hermano fuera tan duro con él… y cuanto más le humillaba, más le gustaba._

_Sabo notó la reacción en el chico, y sonrió de forma malvada. Realmente era un buen sumiso en la cama._

_–¿Qué ha sido eso, Ace? ¿Te pone que te insulte? –el chico gimió, sin decir nada. –Te he hecho una pregunta. Responde –dijo dándole un golpe en la nalga. Aunque fuera un pequeño castigo, sabía que eso a Ace le encantaba._

_–Ah! Sí… me pone mucho, Sabo… –gimió el chico del gusto. A Ace le encantaba que Sabo le azotase._

_–Joder, eres patético. Eres pura fachada, luego solo te gusta que te azoten y te follen. –Sabo notó otro de esos gemidos demandantes por parte de Ace. Le era completamente imposible hablar._

_No solo porque no tuviera permiso, sino por todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Las extremidades ligeramente entumecidas, los golpes, la cera en su espalda, el vibrador, su miembro intentando correrse… y encima con los ojos tapados. Cada sensación se incrementaba diez veces más._

_– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te folle? Responde –esta vez, el golpe en la nalga algo más fuerte, fue gratuito. Pero a Sabo le gustaba demasiado, igual que a Ace._

_–¡Sí, Sabo! ¡Fóllame! –gritó Ace, de repente. Se había estado conteniendo. Había aprendido que, depende de cómo pidiera las cosas, o sencillamente por pedirlas, su hermano se detenía, cortándole todo el placer._

_Sabo sonrió, complacido con la reacción del moreno. Justamente lo que esperaba de él, pero eso no significaba que fuera a ponérselo fácil._

_–Ya veo… ¿y por qué iba a hacerlo? –dijo Sabo, observando como otra gota de cera rojiza caía en el trasero de Ace y éste volvía a estremecerse._

_–Por… por favor… no puedo más… –la erección de Ace empezaba a doler de verdad._

_–Estás desesperado, ¿verdad? –decía Sabo, completamente fijo en esa placa rojiza que se había formado. A Sabo le fascinaba la cera y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el fuego. Utilizar velas era una de sus prácticas favoritas, incluso más que los látigos._

_–Sí, Sabo… estoy desesperado… por favor, hazlo… –respondía el otro, casi entre sollozos._

_–Claro, y querrás correrte también… –decía Sabo, con su voz cargada de indiferencia y oscuras intenciones. Sabo seguía observando la llama, viendo como la cera empezaba a fundirse de nuevo y dándole vueltas sobre la vela, preguntándose si se la tiraba encima o no._

_–Sí… por favor, Sabo, deja que me corra… –pedía Ace, que hacía rato que el único contacto que sentía eran el de las cuerdas y el vibrador._

_Sabo apagó la vela y la dejó encima de la mesa._

_–Das pena, Ace… está bien, lo haré. –dijo, decidido a volver a prestarle atención._

_Sin decir nada más, de un solo movimiento, sacó el vibrador de Ace, todavía encendido, y se introdujo en él de una estocada._

_Ace soltó un grito que no supo decir si era de dolor o de placer, pero a juzgar por sus posteriores gemidos, le estaba encantando como estaba siendo. Sabo había tenido cuidado de que estuviera dilatado, pero no del todo, para que le sintiera entrar como a él le gustaba._

_Sabo llevaba un buen rato duro, no se le había bajado des de que el moreno se la había chupado hacía un rato. Verle así, tan dispuesto a él, era estímulo suficiente._

_Pero no le quitó la atadura del pene. Le estuvo penetrando un buen rato todavía con eso puesto, escuchando los quejidos y lamentos de Ace, sus gemidos, como si fueran música celestial. Al final, cuando Sabo sintió que iba a correrse, liberó a Ace y acabaron a la vez._

_Sabo libero a Ace de sus ataduras y le abrazó contra él, masajeando sus muñecas suavemente y todas las marcas que hubieran dejado las cuerdas. Siempre que acababan de acostarse, sin vainilla, Sabo tenía la necesidad de cuidarle._

_Ace era nuevo en el Bondage, no era su rollo y se notaba. Era simplemente un chico curioso y demasiado vicioso al que le encantaba probar cosas nuevas, por lo que debía ir con mucho cuidado de no pasarse, de no hacerle daño y no asustarle._

_Sabo siempre se aseguraba de que realmente estuviera bien. Y Ace siempre le mandaba a la mierda, diciéndole que era un exagerado. Había parejas que tenían como rutina abrazarse y hacerse cariñitos después de acostarse, y ellos tenían ésta._

_Después de eso, estuvieron un rato hablando en la habitación, como acostumbraban a hacer antes de acostarse, y como si nada de eso hubiera pasado._

Ace sabía ser tan sumiso cuando quería…

Ahí estaba el truco, cuando quería. Solo le obedecía en sus “sesiones de estudio”. En todo lo que no implicara sexo, seguía siendo el mismo cabrón tocapelotas de siempre. Parecía que cada día se inventaba nuevas formas de amargarle la existencia. “Sorprenderle”, según el moreno y “provocarle infartos” según el rubio.

Había momentos que no sabía si lo hacía para provocarle o porque realmente era así. Sabo muchas veces le amenazaba con castigarle si seguía así, y entonces aparecía un curioso brillo en sus ojos oscuros. ¿Lo haría aposta? Capaz…

_Mierda._

Haber recordado esa tarde, en la que estuvieron totalmente solos en casa, había hecho que volviera a empalmarse. Quizá por eso no prestó la suficiente atención a su alrededor.

Se encontraba saliendo por la puerta de su facultad, la última que quedaba por cerrar. Siempre tardaba sus buenos cuarenta minutos en acabar con toda la universidad. No había visto la figura que le observaba des de las sombras.

Una figura que sonreía con malicia. Llevaba un buen rato observándole, escondiéndose, lejos de su campo de visión. Le llevaba siguiendo varios días, había estudiado sus rutinas y las conocía a la perfección. Y hoy pasaría a la acción. Hoy haría eso que tenía planeado.

El rubio no le veía, iba enfrascado pensando en sus cosas. Tan inocente… ni siquiera se imaginaba la que le venía encima. La oscura figura sonrió para sus adentros, sintiendo la excitación apoderarse de él, en una especie de locura enfermiza.

Empezó a acercarse. Despacio, sin hacer ruido, controlando a la perfección sus pasos y su respiración. Apretó un poco el agarre en su mano, sintiendo el tacto de la cuerda, tan rígido, y otro espasmo volvió a sacudirlo. Tuvo que controlarse para que el otro no le sintiera acercarse.

Era un depredador acercándose a su presa. Sus sentidos puestos en él, sus ojos oscuros por el deseo al observarle caminar. Tan tranquilo, tan desprotegido. Ingenuo.

Estaba justo a sus espaldas, saboreando la cacería. El rubio todavía no había sentido su presencia, estando solo a un par de pasos de él. Dejó de controlar su respiración, volviéndose pesada, casi como un gruñido, mirándole fijamente, como una bestia.

En ese momento, sintió un ligero sobresalto en su víctima, que iba a girarse al notar el ambiente a su alrededor cambiar de repente, pero no le dio tiempo.

Se abalanzó encima de él, empujándole contra la puerta que todavía no había cerrado, y tirándose encima de él en la pared más cercana, que le escondía de la vista del mundo.

Sabo no sabía que estaba pasando. Estaba tan tranquilo, a punto de cerrar con llave la puerta de su facultad cuando notó algo extraño detrás de él. Pero casi antes de darse cuenta, volvía a estar dentro, atrapado, con su cara contra la lisa pared de hormigón mientras alguien con mucha fuerza bruta le impedía hacer cualquier movimiento.

Miedo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? La adrenalina corría por sus venas, intentando buscar una salida a ese ataque. Pero le era imposible, su atacante tenía demasiada fuerza. Tenía sus manos bien cogidas, detrás de su espalda.

Sabo intentaba girarse para verle la cara, pero no podía. La cabeza del otro estaba presionando contra la suya, impidiendo girarse, y su cuerpo parecía hacer más presión contra la pared, dificultándole la respiración.

Sabo se removía inquieto, intentando encontrar alguna apertura. ¿Qué le dijo Ace esa vez, para intentar defenderse de situaciones como esta? Mantener la calma, atacar sus testículos, salir corriendo.

Pánico.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mantener la calma en un momento así? ¿Cómo iba a pegarle una patada en las pelotas si sentía su paquete pegado a su trasero y él ni siquiera podía moverse? Y lo de correr, anda que no le gustaría…

Joder. Él no era Ace. Él no era un deportista entrenado, boxeador, con una preocupante adicción al gimnasio, terriblemente fuerte. Él era un simple estudiante que se cansaba subiendo dos pisos por las escaleras.

Horror.

Sentía la respiración pesada del otro en su oreja, para luego empezar a lamérsela. Si antes Sabo creía que tenía miedo, ahora lo sentía de verdad. El más puro terror. ¿Qué coño pretendía hacerle ese loco?

Sentía su lengua caliente recorrer el lóbulo de su oreja, morderlo fuertemente hasta hacerle gritar. Luego empezó a hacer lo mismo con su cuello. Todo esto mientras se restregaba de forma muy sucia contra él, sintiendo su erección en su trasero.

Terror.

El agresor pareció que pasó a cogerle con las dos manos a atrapar las suyas con una, lapso en el que Sabo intentó escapar, pero los dedos del sujeto le aprisionaban demasiado bien como para permitírselo.

Peor. Le estaba atando las manos con una especie de cuerda. Mierda. Tenía que hacer algo. Sabo era un experto en nudos, los había practicado muchas veces. Seguro que podría librarse de ellos, al menos debía intentarlo.

Sentía las manos de su agresor intentando enrollarle las manos con las cuerdas, en movimientos torpes debido a su excitación. ¿Sería la primera vez que atacaba a alguien de esta forma? Podía intentar aprovechar ahora, que estaba más concentrado en intentar atarle que en él mismo…

–Joder, que difícil es esta mierda… –dijo la voz del hombre, detrás de él.

Un momento… No. No podía ser. Esto tenía que ser una puta broma…

–¿Ace? –preguntó Sabo, al que se le fue el miedo de golpe para pasar a una creciente ira.

O sea. No. ¿En serio?

–Sht, espera, ya casi lo tengo… –dijo el capullo de su hermano, que por fin había conseguido enrollar sus manos con la cuerda y empezaba a anudarla.

O sea, sí… _Lo mato. Lo mato y escondo su cadáver, descuartizado en trozos muy pequeños._

Sabo estaba realmente furioso.

Ahora ya, más tranquilo respecto a su anterior miedo, dio un buen golpe con su trasero hacia atrás, desequilibrando a Ace, liberándose de su agarre.

Con las manos atadas a la espalda, se giró hacia él y le encaró, con sus ojos desprendiendo fuego por su enfado.

–¿PERO TU ERES GILIPOLLAS? –Ace no sabría decir si lo afirmaba o lo preguntaba. Se rascó la cabeza, sin entender muy bien a qué venía esto.

–Quería darte una sorpresa –dijo Ace, con auténtica inocencia en su voz. A Sabo le hubiera dado pena si no fuera porque estaba demasiado cabreado.

–¿ASALTANDOME EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE? ¡PENSABA QUE IBA A MORIR! –Sabo no podría contar con las dos manos la de escenas de películas macabras que se había imaginado mientras Ace fingía asaltarle.

–Quería probar cosas nuevas, como te va todo ese rollo de las cuerdas y los castigos, pensaba que te gustaría… –pero no eran nada comparado con todas y cada una de las muertes dolorosas estaba planeando para el imbécil de su hermano.

–¿COMO COÑO VA A GUSTARME QUE UN DESCONOCIDO ME EMPOTRE CONTRA LA PARED Y ME VIOLE?

–Oye, deja de gritarme, tampoco hay para tanto –dijo Ace, ahora ya un poco molesto.

–¿Que no hay para tanto? –dijo Sabo, perdiendo los nervios, bajando su tono de voz, para evitar miradas indiscretas –Ace, me has dado un susto de muerte, joder.

Por fin Ace pareció reaccionar un poco y darse cuenta que quizá esa no era la mejor de sus sorpresas. Él solo quería hacer algo que gustara al chico.

–Yo… de acuerdo, me he pasado. Lo siento. Es solo que… cuando lo hacemos, cuando me tienes atado y dispuesto a todo por ti, se siente bien, realmente bien. Quería que sintieras lo mismo que yo, que disfrutaras de esa sensación… –Ace parecía arrepentido, y se le veía demasiado tierno como para que Sabo siguiera enfadado con él.

Sabo tomó aire un par de veces antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo. Su corazón ya no parecía a punto de estallar y su respiración de había calmado.

–Ace… se agradece la intención, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así si no quieres matarme de un puto infarto. Y bueno… lo que dices, lo siento pero no funciona de esta forma. En ese mundillo, hay amos y hay sumisos.

“Cuando nos acostamos la primera vez, te permití que fueras el amo. No lo hiciste mal, me gustó, pero ya sabes por las otras veces, que yo no sé ser sumiso. No puedo. Me lo pasé bien, pero disfruté de verdad sometiéndote. Yo soy un amo, y soy incapaz de sentir el placer que sientes tú.

“Lo sé porque alguna vez lo he probado, con Betty. No está mal, pero sencillamente no es lo mío. Soy demasiado dominante como para que pueda disfrutarlo de verdad, como tú haces estando conmigo.

Ace pareció pensar en el razonamiento del chico. No parecía gustarle demasiado lo que había oído.

–Oye, yo no soy un sumiso. –dijo, sin gustarle como sonaba la palabra.

Ace tenía muchísimo carácter. Era voluble, explosivo, impulsivo, y siempre se salía con la suya. Solo Luffy le superaba en testarudez. Nunca escuchaba, nunca hacía caso y hacía lo que le venía en gana.

–Claro que no lo eres, solo eres curioso y te gusta probar cosas nuevas. Pero conmigo, cumples ese rol, y solo en la cama. Si lo fueras de verdad, yo no hubiera sido tu primero, y lo serías siempre. Ya hubieras empezado de antes, y hubieras visto que era tu rollo. –intentó explicarle Sabo.

–No sé si te entiendo. –dijo Ace, rascándose la cabeza.

De normal, Ace era un genio que lo pillaba todo a la primera, pero ahora Sabo sospechaba que tenía ganas de echar un polvo y su sangre no se encontraba toda en el cerebro.

–Vamos a ver… tu eres gay, ¿verdad?

–Sí. –dijo él, como algo obvio.

–Pero te has acostado con alguna chica. –Sabo lo sabía perfectamente, se lo contaban casi todo.

–Sí, antes de saberlo. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba mal, pero prefería los hombres.

–Pues es lo mismo para mí y los roles de amo y sumiso. –Ace pareció comprenderlo.

Sabo podía decir que Ace estaba concentrado pensado en eso porque se tocaba la barbilla y miraba en un punto fijo en el suelo, encontrando el sentido a su explicación y seguramente valorando algo más.

Ace suspiró y cerró los ojos, a punto de confesar algo que se le hacía difícil decir.

–Yo… creo que solo puedo ser un sumiso contigo –respondió Ace, con su aplastante sinceridad.

–Claro, porque te gusta lo que te hago, pero seguramente no podrías con ello siempre, solo probarlo. –Sabo veía que era difícil para Ace de decir, pero para él era lo más normal.

Sabo llevaba en el BDSM un tiempo, para él era lo más normal del mundo, no como para Ace, que era totalmente en eso y solo estaba ahí por curiosidad.

–Sí… –dijo Ace, que pareció convencido. Aun así, su mirada se ensombreció y le miró con picardía –pero ahora te tengo atado –dijo, fijándose que las manos del rubio seguían en su espalda.

Maldito Ace.

Entonces Sabo se dio cuenta. El capullo de su hermano mentía. Mentía como un bellaco. 

Lo había entendido perfectamente, seguramente des del principio. Muy posiblemente hacía dos semanas, cuando empezaron a acostarse. Pero el chico era tan… él, que estaba intentando convencerte a toda costa.

Y supo que no había cambiado sus intenciones para esa noche.

El moreno era listo, muy listo. Era inteligente. Pero Sabo era más astuto. Y, sobre todo, era un experto en nudos.

–¿Te refieres a esto? –dijo Sabo, echando sus manos adelante y mostrando la cuerda perfectamente plegada. La verdad era que había tardado dos segundos en liberarse, Ace no tenía ni puta idea de atar.

Los ojos de Ace le miraban asombrados. Estaba seguro de que había hecho un buen trabajo. Había practicado con Luffy, sin decirle para qué era. Se había inventado una excusa y el menor le había creído sin siquiera cuestionárselo.

Lo cierto es que Ace había heredado la inteligencia de sus padres, Roger y Rouge. Y Sabo había salido tan listo como Dragon, su padre y nuevo marido de Rouge. Los padres de Sabo y Luffy no dejaron absolutamente nada para él.

Ace ya supuso en su momento que una cosa era atar a Luffy a voluntad, y otra muy diferente sería a Sabo, como si fuera un atacante. Pero teniendo en cuenta que Luffy no se había estado quieto ni un maldito segundo, le pareció que valía como prácticas.

–¿Como has…? –alcanzó a decir.

Los ojos de Sabo se ensombrecieron. Ahora era su turno. Le miró con una mueca perversa, y el moreno se estremeció, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

El rubio empezó a acercarse lentamente, y Ace estaba tan paralizado que no podía ni siquiera moverse.

–Ace, Ace… Parece que voy a tener que castigarte –dijo Sabo, con su voz autoritaria.

Sabo le había amenazado algunas veces con eso, y parecía que Ace se dedicara a putearle para conseguir ese efecto. Pues hoy, lo había conseguido. Había conseguido cabrearle de verdad. Sabo veía en Ace cierto temor y una pizca de excitación.

No iba a pasarse, eso lo tenía claro. Pero pondría en práctica el ojo por ojo.

–Gírate. –lo ordenó, utilizando su voz de amo. Ace, tomando el rol de sumiso, obedeció sin decir nada.

Sabo se acercó lentamente a él hasta detenerse a un par de pasos de distancia. Durante este rato, se dedicó a observarle. Analizar cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus reacciones.

Le veía respirando agitadamente, su ancha espalda, bastante más que la suya, moviéndose al mismo paso que su respiración. Veía sus manos apretándose en puños y soltándose ligeramente para luego volver a repetir el movimiento.

Estaba nervioso. Y tenía motivos para ello.

Sabo únicamente se dedicaba a respirar, a mirarle, esperando pacientemente para el próximo movimiento, que Ace sentía que no llegaba. ¿A qué esperaba? Ésta espera, el no saber qué iba ahora, le estaba matando.

Sabo sentía el tirón en su entrepierna al saber lo que vendría a continuación. Estaba saboreando ese momento, junto con los nervios del moreno.

Entonces, decidió moverse, cortando de golpe esa tensión.

Cogió a Ace por la nuca y lo empujó sin cuidado alguno hacia la pared, esa donde había estado él inmovilizado hacía apenas unos minutos. Ace no opuso resistencia cuando Sabo se aplastó contra él, permitiéndole sentir su erección presionando su trasero, justo como antes, pero al revés.

Eso era lo que Sabo iba a darle, justamente lo que Ace había querido darle a él, y le que había parecido una brillante idea.

El rubio sabía que no había cámaras en el campus, la única entrada posible era la que tenían enfrente, y esa pared se encontraba lo suficientemente apartada y a oscuras como para hacer lo que quisieran sin temor a ser descubiertos.

Ésta vez era Sabo quien aprisionaba el cuerpo de su hermano contra la pared, quien le metía mano con todo el descaro por dentro los pantalones hasta llegar a su miembro, tan duro como el suyo.

–Vaya, vaya… ¿ya estás así de cachondo sin hacer nada? Parece que te pone que te asalten… –dijo Sabo, en su oído, antes de darle un fuerte mordisco en su lóbulo, que sacó un sonoro gemido por su parte.

Acto seguido, Sabo empezó a lamérselo, como intentando calmar el dolor que acababa de provocarle, lo justo para volver a pegarle otro un poco más fuerte, que hizo estremecer a Ace. Sabo, con su mano alrededor de su pene, le sintió ponerse todavía más duro.

–Sí que te pone que te ataque… Dime, Ace, ¿quieres que siga? Responde.

Ace no podía hablar. Estaba disfrutando demasiado de la mano experta de su hermano en su pene, masturbándole, mientras la otra seguía presionando su nuca, haciendo que su frente presionara más contra el frío hormigón y sintiendo su propia respiración, caliente contra su rostro, en un agradable contraste.

–Agh… ah…

Las manos de Sabo, su voz, sus labios en su oreja. Tenían algo que le hacían derretirse. Ace solo podía gemir, soltar sonidos nada parecidos a palabras.

Pero a Sabo no le gustó la espera, así que, sin detener el movimiento de su mano, apretó todavía más el pene de Ace, en un agarre doloroso.

–Te he dicho que respondas –dijo, de forma autoritaria. Ace soltó otro sonoro gemido. ¿Por qué le gustaría tanto estar a su entera disposición?

–Agh… Sí… sigue, por favor… –dijo Ace, con la voz entrecortada.

–De acuerdo… Ahora sé un buen chico y ponte de rodillas –dijo Sabo, soltando su miembro.

La mano que había estado presionando su cabeza contra la pared subió con fingida delicadeza hasta su pelo, tan suave y negro, se dedicó un momento a acariciarlo y deslizarlo entre sus dedos antes de agarrarlo con fuerza y obligarle a agacharse y girarse, quedando arrodillado y enfrente de él, todavía atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared.

Ace miró hacia arriba. Era de noche, estaban escondidos en la sombra. Las calles estaban iluminadas por farolas que contrastaban contra el cuerpo de Sabo, permitiéndole ver únicamente su figura, pero nada de su rostro.

El moreno esperaba las siguientes órdenes, aunque era perfectamente capaz de saber lo que el otro quería. Aun así, no se atrevería a actuar por iniciativa propia, corría el riesgo que Sabo se enfadase por ello.

No podía verle, pero pudo oír perfectamente el sonido de su sonrisa, la que utilizaba cuando se acostaban y le gustaba lo que veía o lo que planeaba.

–Chúpamela, pero no quiero que uses tus manos. Usa solo tu boca.

Sabo todavía sostenía el pelo de Ace entre sus dedos cuando éste se acercó a él y fue a desabrochar el botón y su bragueta. A diferencia de Sabo, Ace no quedaba a contraluz, por lo que era perfectamente capaz de ver su cara en la penumbra, todas sus expresiones, reacciones y movimientos.

Al ver lo que hacía, pegó otro tirón en su pelo, provocando una mueca de dolor en Ace y posterior mirada de interrogación, sin entender a qué venía eso. 

–He dicho con tu boca. Nada de manos. –Ace seguía mirándole, sin entenderlo.

–¿Como coño voy a quitarte los pantalones sin desabrochártelos? ¿Con los dientes? –preguntó el moreno con sarcasmo.

Y otra vez había salido su personalidad. Sabo tenía toda la razón al decir que Ace no era un sumiso para nada… solo le seguía el rollo durante el sexo. Aun así, Sabo le obligaría a volver a él, o no sería un castigo.

–¿Eres tan inútil que ni siquiera sabes hacer eso? –dijo, tirando de su pelo hasta ponerle la cara encima de su paquete. –Hazlo.

Ace, sonriendo ligeramente, empezó a intentar quitar el botón con sus dientes. Le gustaba molestar a Sabo. Durante el sexo intentaba evitarlo a toda costa, pero había veces que sencillamente no podía evitarlo. A parte, le encantaba verle en su rol de amo, imponiéndose de esa forma.

¿Lo malo? Desabrochar un botón con los dientes es mucho más difícil de lo que puede parecer. Mucho. O sea, ¿cómo iba a coger a la vez el metal y la tela, para luego quitarlo? Era prácticamente imposible. Y eso Sabo lo sabía perfectamente, y por eso se lo había dicho.

–Madre mía… mira que eres torpe… ¿No eras un genio? ¿Capaz de sacarte la carrera de derecho en tres años? ¿Pero luego no puedes ni desabrochar un simple botón? Anda, sal.

Sabo entonces le apartó e hizo él el trabajo. Solo se quitó el botón y se bajó la bragueta, y cuando vió que Ace iba a volver a usar sus manos para bajarle la ropa, en acto reflejo, volvió a detenerle, contento de que lo hubiera hecho y le diera la excusa perfecta para seguir su plan.

–¿Otra vez desobedeciéndome? Ya veo, me obligas a hacerlo… Levántate. De espaldas a mí.

Ace le hizo caso. No sabía que se proponía Sabo en esos momentos, y eso le excitaba. Por suerte, antes Sabo había estado tocándole, y su erección palpitaba libre del agarre de sus vaqueros, solo presionada por la tela de su ropa interior.

Estaba de pie, contra la pared de nuevo, impaciente por la idea que habría tenido el rubio. Por suerte, esta vez no le hizo esperar, y en un momento tuvo atadas sus manos a su espalda. Claro, la cuerda…

–Arrodíllate, de frente. –dijo Sabo, otra vez con su voz autoritaria –y así se hacen los nudos de verdad –dijo cuando vio a Ace en el suelo, mirándole de nuevo.

Ace no pudo evitar tirar de sus muñecas, comprobando la fuerza con la que estaba atado. Notaba que había rodeado ambas manos y luego había pasado la cuerda por el medio, simulando unas esposas a la perfección, con nudos apretados lo justo, presionando pero sin hacerle daño.

Estaba enfrente de la cintura de Sabo, arrodillado y atado. En el exterior, en el campus universitario. Y nunca había estado tan cachondo. No podía reprimir el deseo en sus ojos.

Sabo lo vió, y empezó a acariciarle ligeramente la mejilla. Ligeramente, con mucha ternura fingida, empezó a llevar su pulgar hacia sus labios, acariciándolos y separándolos, introduciendo su dedo en su boca.

Ace empezó a lamerlo, a morderlo ligeramente, todo mientras seguía mirándole a los ojos. Lo enrollaba con su lengua, imaginándose que era otra cosa, haciéndole saber al otro cuán impaciente estaba.

Sabo sacó el pulgar de la boca traviesa del moreno, que le prometía una felación muy placentera. Volvió a acariciar sus labios, tan carnosos y deliciosos. Y su mirada… eran pura excitación.

–Te está gustando este juego… ¿eh? Vamos, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –dijo, pasando el pulgar por última vez por sus labios y pasando su mano hacia su nuca, acercándole a su objetivo.

Ace, con tanto cuidado como pudo, mordió la tela del pantalón y empezó a bajarla. Tuvo que intentarlo un par de veces antes de conseguirlo. Luego hizo lo mismo con la ropa interior, saliendo de ésta el duro miembro de su hermano, que ya le esperaba impaciente.

–Bien hecho. Ahora, chúpalo. –dijo el rubio, volviendo a agarrarle del pelo y tirarle hacia él, dejándole a escasos centímetros de su pene.

El moreno sacó la lengua, chupando ligeramente la punta, jugando un poco con ella. Sabía que Sabo se contendría, que no haría nada y esperaría a ver que hacía Ace, así que le torturaría un poco.

Ace lamía la punta con delicadeza, tomándose su tiempo, mirando a Sabo a los ojos. No era capaz de verlo, pero sabía que los tenía cerrados. En estos momentos, casi siempre era así, solo los abría de vez en cuando.

Después de estar unos segundos más lamiendo, se decidió a empezar a chuparlo, acercando despacio sus labios hacia él y descendiendo por su miembro con la misma lentitud, saboreando cada momento y gemido que salía de Sabo.

Ace volvió a apartarse, sin dejar de rodear en ningún momento con sus labios el pene del rubio, presionando ligeramente y succionando, para aumentar el placer en el chico. Luego volvió a bajar, y así siguió durante unos minutos su ritual.

Después de eso, empezó a jugar con su lengua, rodeándole con ella, envolviendo por completo su glande y chupándosela por el lado, todo el tronco hasta volver a chupársela con más velocidad que antes.

–Ah, joder Ace… me encanta tu boca… –decía Sabo, que había tenido que apoyarse ligeramente a la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Le temblaban las piernas, y si no fuera por eso seguramente no habría podido aguantar de pie.

Por un momento, su lado más salvaje se apoderó de él, y empezó a dejar de tener el cuidado que quería.

Agarró fuertemente el pelo de Ace, enrollándolo entre sus dedos, sin importarle lo más mínimo los quejidos que salían de la garganta de su hermano, y empezó a acercarle cada vez más a él. Sabo marcaba el ritmo y la cantidad de carne que entraba en la boca del otro.

Le apartaba despacio para volver a clavarse en él deprisa, tanto con sus caderas como con su cabeza. Quería follarse esa boca, follársela de verdad. Llegar más profundo, mucho más. Ace era muy bueno en el oral, y quería sentir más de ese placer que pudiera ofrecerle.

Ace nunca se había tragado el miembro de Sabo entero, era demasiado largo para que le cupiera entero en su boca. Se sorprendió al ver la efusividad del otro, normalmente siempre se controlaba, nunca se dejaba llevar de esa forma.

Por eso, por muy incómodo que estuviera siendo, se aguantaría y seguiría. Aunque sintiera el miembro rozando su garganta y le provocara nauseas. Ver a Sabo así… de esa manera… perdiéndose… con esos gemidos… era demasiado bueno como para detenerlo.

–Ah, sí… así me gusta… trágatela entera… –decía el chico, presionando cada vez más, llegando más lejos.

Quiso morir ahí mismo cuando sintió la nariz de Ace clavarse en su pubis, cuando consiguió meterla entera en la boca del otro. Era demasiado. Era delicioso. Y no le alejó.

Sabo seguía agarrando con fuerza el pelo de Ace, impidiéndole alejarse, clavado en lo más profundo de su garganta. Solo movía ligeramente la cintura en pequeños espasmos de placer. Quería aguantar, no quería correrse todavía. No todavía.

Pero era tan bueno…

Ace la sentía toda entera, en su boca. Era grande, por suerte no tanto como la suya, pero aun así lo suficiente como para ocupar por completo su cavidad bucal y llegar hasta su garganta. Nunca había llegado tan lejos con nadie, las nauseas de lo impedían antes.

Pero con Sabo… se le hacía imposible negarse. No quería hacerlo. Era incómodo, pero se podía aguantar. Los gemidos del rubio eran música para sus oídos, y sabía que era él quien conseguía ponerle así. Era su boca, su lengua los que conseguían hacerle perder el control. Porque por fin lo había conseguido.

Había conseguido que Sabo dejara de contenerse y que se dejara llevar, de verdad, sin importarle las consecuencias. Sí que era sumiso con él en el sexo… pero le daba igual. Si era con él, le daba igual.

Sabo iba a correrse. Lo sentía. No notaba hinchado en su boca, palpitando, tan duro y caliente. Quería que lo hiciera, que se corriera en su boca, que se dejara llevar del todo. Quería hacer lo que fuera por él.

¿El problema? Su falta de experiencia le impedía tener la técnica para seguir cogiendo aire, y llevaba ya casi un minuto sin poder hacerlo.

_Aguanta un poco más… ya casi está… casi lo tienes…_

Ace no podía respirar. Le faltaba el aire. Estaba aguantando tan bien como podía, le estaba excitando casi tanto como a su hermano esta situación, pero sus pulmones le exigían aire.

Sabo salió del trance de placer en el que se encontraba en cuanto escuchó a Ace intentando toser.

_Mierda._

Se apartó rápidamente de él, agachándose a su lado y aguantando su cuerpo, inclinado hacia delante, atado, tosiendo y escupiendo.

–Ace madre mía, ¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad! –decía el rubio una y otra vez.

Ace, con los ojos llorosos, intentaba decirle que no pasaba nada, que no se disculpara, pero estaba demasiado ocupado recuperando la respiración.

–Joder, soy gilipollas… De verdad que lo siento… no sé qué me ha pasado… estaba disfrutando tanto que yo… –seguía disculpándose.

Ace intentó hablar otra vez, pero su garganta rascaba y le vino otro ataque de tos mientras seguía escupiendo saliva.

–Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿Estás bien? –Ace no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer que el otro se callara de una maldita vez. Tampoco había para tanto.

–Respira, respira... –le acariciaba la espalda y lo aguantaba contra él.

_Con lo sádico que es cuando quiere, bien que luego es un puto agobio._

–Cá… ya… ze… – _cállate._ Intentaba decir el moreno.

–¿Qué? No te entiendo, Ace. Háblame. Dime que necesitas. ¿Agua? ¿Aire? –preguntaba Sabo, sacudiéndole. ¿De verdad que no se daba cuenta de cuán molesto era que hiciera eso?

–Que te calles un rato y me dejes quieto –consiguió articular el otro finalmente. Lástima el tener las manos atadas, le hubiera dado un empujón para que dejara de zarandearle.

Sabo se detuvo de golpe, mirándole a los ojos. De acuerdo, estaba bien.

–Disculpa por preocuparme por ti… –dijo ligeramente ofendido.

–¿Después de casi ahogarme? –respondió el otro, cansado de su actitud demasiado sobreprotectora. ¿No podían volver al tema? Ace seguía cachondo, no le gustaba quedarse a medias.

–¡Para eso te dije lo de la palabra de seguridad! ¿Ni siquiera te acuerdas de ella o qué? _Hiken_. Ace. _Hiken_. ¡Solo hacía falta decirlo y hubiera parado! –Sabo le echaba la bronca al chico.

–Pero a ver, Sabo, querido hermano. ¿COMO COÑO IBA A DECIR NADA CON TU POLLA CHOCANDO CONTRA MI GARGANTA? ¿Y qué mierda significa _Hiken_? –y, la verdad, por mucho que Ace hubiera podido hablar, tampoco la hubiera dicho.

Se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien. Lástima de respiración… debía practicarlo para que no volviera a suceder.

–¿A mi qué me cuentas? ¡Si la escogiste tú! –dijo Sabo, volviendo a perder los nervios. Algo que solo conseguía Ace.

–¿Podemos dejar esto para otro rato y seguir? –dijo Sabo, impaciente por seguir.

 _Hiken_ … verdad, había escogido él la palabra. De uno de sus videojuegos favoritos, _One Piece Pirate Warriors 4_. Adoraba a _Puños de fuego_ , repartiendo leña a cal y canto. Conseguía hacer el mundo arder.

Pero eso no era lo importante ahora.

–¿Todavía quieres seguir después de esto? –preguntó Sabo, un tanto incrédulo.

–¿Tu qué crees? –dijo Ace, tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás y mostrándole a Sabo que seguía empalmado.

Sabo le miró sin decir nada. Hasta en estas situaciones, seguía pensando única y exclusivamente en el sexo…

–Eres un puto salido. –dijo Sabo, casi riéndose de la situación.

–Ya lo sé, pero te encanta. –dijo Ace, en el mismo gesto.

Ambos chicos empezaron a reírse sin parar. Esta situación era de lo más surrealista. Estuvieron un par de minutos retorciéndose por el suelo.

–Te imaginas? Causa de la muerte: ahogamiento por mamada. –dijo Ace en su perfecto tono de futuro policía.

–Cállate, imbécil. –dijo el futuro abogado.

A Sabo le dolía el estómago de tanto reírse. No sabía muy bien porqué. Quizá por lo absurdo de la situación. Quizá por la risa contagiosa que tenía su hermano, o por verle haciendo la croqueta, partiéndose la caja, mientras seguía atado.

Estaban siendo realmente escandalosos. Menos mal que el campus no estaba en plena ciudad, sino que quedaba un poco apartado y no había absolutamente nadie por los alrededores, o seguro que les hubieran descubierto.

Finalmente, ambos chicos dejaron de reírse y se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos. No pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que empezaran a besarse con pasión, tumbados por el suelo.

Sabo recorría el cuerpo de Ace en medida de lo posible, tumbado debajo de él. Ace, que seguía atado, solo podía dejarse hacer y corresponder a los hambrientos besos del rubio, con más ganas todavía.

–Sabo, desátame –dijo Ace, removiéndose debajo del delgado cuerpo del otro. Él también quería tocarle.

–Eso ni de coña. –dijo éste, sonriendo contra él. De hecho, acababa de ocurrírsele una idea muy buena.

Sabo se levantó. Tiró de uno de los cabos, obligando a Ace a levantarse con él y dirigiéndole hasta una de las columnas de hormigón de la facultad, justo al lado de la pared donde habían estado antes.

Recuperando el juego anterior, Sabo volvió a ser el amo.

–Gírate. Ni se te ocurra moverte hasta que yo te lo diga. –y Ace volvió a ser el sumiso.

Sabo desató las manos de Ace. Con gestos y movimientos un poco bruscos, volvió a girarle y a dejarle sentado, enfrente de él, con su espalda apoyada a la fría columna. El rubio hizo que Ace levantara sus manos y ató cada una de sus muñecas, con la cuerda rodeando la columna.

Sabo observó un momento su obra, mirando a Ace, sentado en el suelo y atado, examinándolo. Faltaba algo.

Se agachó y empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camiseta amarilla, dejando su torso completamente al descubierto. Volvió a levantarse, y ésta vez sonrió.

–Perfecto. –volvió a agacharse, dejando su rostro a la altura del contrario. Ésta vez, ambos chicos eran perfectamente capaces de verse el uno al otro. –Muy bien, Ace. Antes has sido un buen chico, así que mereces una recompensa.

Sabo se acercó más a él, besando suavemente sus labios y profundizando más el beso, con más cariño que pasión. Ace sabía que ahora iba a ir mucho más suave que antes, ya que todavía se sentía culpable.

Cuando acabó de besar sus labios, empezó a descender por su cuello. Ace podía sentir las manos del chico entrando por su camisa, acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo, con sus manos frías en contacto con su piel caliente. Se estremeció, lo que pareció gustar al rubio.

Ace bajaba con delicadeza por su cuerpo, besando su clavícula. Ace empezaba a desesperarse.

–Sabo. Ni a ti ni a mi nos apetece un polvo vainilla. Espabílate, joder. Que no voy a romperme. –dijo Ace, volviendo a dejar de lado su rol.

Eso pareció hacer reaccionar a Sabo, que pegó un fuerte bocado en su pezón. Ace soltó un fuerte gemido, que no sabría decir si era de dolor o de placer. Seguramente de ambas.

–Otra salida de tono como ésta y te enteras –dijo Sabo, sonriendo perversamente.

–Lo siento –dijo Ace, agachando la mirada. Ni lo sentía ni se sentía mal por ello, pero sabía que esto era lo que el Sabo Sádico esperaba de él. Lo que quería de él. Y él se moría por dárselo.

Sabo pegó otro mordisco en su pecho, marcándole ligeramente, sacando otro gemido de lo más profundo de la garganta de Ace. Mientras Sabo seguía repartiendo besos y mordiscos, empezó a bajar toda la ropa que Ace llevaba de cintura para abajo. 

Sonrió cuando vió el pene de Ace, y no tardó ni dos segundos en empezar a lamerlo. Con decisión, puso la pierna derecha de Ace encima de su hombro, para facilitarle el acceso a su entrada.

Sabo había ido tirando de Ace, echando su trasero más adelante para dejarle medio tumbado y poder llegar hasta él. Lentamente, empezó a introducir un dedo en su interior, mientras seguía chupando su miembro.

A diferencia de la de Ace, la felación de Sabo era mucho más directa. No iba a torturarle con lentitud, iba a hacerlo con su velocidad y pasión. Y todo eso mientras introducía ya dos dedos en su interior.

Estuvo un rato con su labor antes de llegar a introducir el tercero, mientras lamía sus testículos. Sabía que eso le encantaba, era uno de sus puntos débiles. Llevaban poco tiempo acostándose. Pero el moreno era muy expresivo y Sabo conocía ya todos sus puntos.

Succionó un poco uno de ellos antes de volver a recorrer su miembro de arriba abajo con su lengua. Cuando notó que Ace estaba a punto, lo suficiente dilatado para aguantar tres dedos pero no para la penetración, salió de él.

Se secó la saliva que escurría por su barbilla y ayudó a Ace a levantarle, hasta dejarle de pie. La cuerda podía moverse con total libertad sobre la columna, por lo que era fácil cambiarle de postura, siempre y cuanto no quisiera girarle. Con cuidado de que no se cayera, le quitó completamente sus pantalones y ropa interior.

Observó otra vez al moreno. Tenía suerte de estar atado y al menos mantenerse así en pie, apoyado a la columna. De otra forma, volvería a estar en el suelo. Seguía gimiendo, como si todavía estuviera jugando con él, con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y mirándole, demandándole más.

Era una visión realmente espectacular. Y era toda para él.

Sabo se situó entre las piernas de Ace, agarrando una de ellas y situándola alrededor de su cintura, para facilitarle el acceso a su interior. 

–Muy bien, Ace, ya sabes lo que toca ahora. –dijo Sabo, con una expresión llena de ternura. Y Ace sabía que era totalmente falsa.

Sabo agarró su pene y se introdujo de golpe en él. Ace sintió partirse por la mitad. Siempre era así, siempre lo hacía de esa forma.

–Ah! –gritó. Eso había dolido. Pero no tanto como la primera vez que se acostaron, esa fue mucho peor.

–Shht. Sht. Aguanta. –dijo Sabo, acariciando suavemente su mejilla. Ni su cara ni su voz denotaban nada de ternura, más bien era una orden.

Sabo se esperó un poco, quedándose en el interior del chico. Claro que le había dolido, le había preparado lo justo y necesario. Pero sabía que era perfectamente capaz de aguantarlo. No solo eso, sabía que le gustaba cuando se lo hacía así.

Ace estaba tenso, muy tenso. Con su cabeza echada para arriba, con una mueca de dolor en su cara, iluminada por la luna. Para Sabo, estaba precioso.

–Ah… ah… –seguía Ace entre suspiros.

–¿Por qué te quejas si te encanta? Mírate… Seguro que te duele tanto como tu primera vez, pero estás tan duro como una piedra. –dijo Sabo, acariciando su miembro con la mano que no sostenía la pierna de Ace, que también evitaba que se cayera.

Poco a poco, Ace empezó a relajar la expresión de su cara, suavizándola un poco y volviendo a respirar. Sabo sintió que empezaba a relajarse, ya que sus paredes dejaron de ejercer la presión que hacían en un principio.

Esa fue su señal para que empezara a moverse.

–¡Agh! –empezó a gemir Ace. Le seguía doliendo. No tanto como esa primera estocada, el dolor empezaba a remitir, pero ahí seguía.

–Te gusta, ¿verdad? –le dijo el rubio, moviéndose despacio, pero sin detenerse.

–Sí, Sabo… me… me encanta… –dijo él, con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

–Lo sabía… te encanta que te follen duro. –Sabo volvió a sonreír con ternura. Iba a darle a Ace tanto placer como pudiera.

Sabo empezó a moverse más rápido. Mucho más, agarrando el trasero de Ace con las dos manos y clavándose cada vez más profundo en él. Se acercó más a él. Quería introducirse todavía más en su interior.

Ace estaba atrapado entre el cuerpo de Sabo, entre su calor y la fría columna en un delicioso contraste que le hacía ver las estrellas. ¿Qué tenía Sabo que le hacía vivir el más profundo dolor y placer? ¿Por qué conseguía que le gustara tanto eso?

Joder, cuando se había clavado en él con esa brusquedad, había estado a punto de correrse, había tenido que aguantarse muchísimo las ganas. Por suerte, lo había conseguido, y así podía alargar mucho más todas esas sensaciones que conseguía provocarle.

Sabo estaba cada vez más encendido. Su hermano era muy adictivo, le encantaba hacerlo con él. Quizá estaba mal. ¿Y qué más daba? Tampoco eran hermanos de verdad, y se conocían de hacía cinco años.

En realidad, eran dos grandes amigos que habían decidido introducir el sexo en su relación. Y joder, Ace era realmente adictivo.

Ace prácticamente no podía moverse, con su hermano presionándole de esa forma, estaba perfectamente pegado a la pared. Sabo había pasado de agarrarle el trasero a pasar por su costado y terminar agarrándole de las muñecas, ahí donde estaban las ataduras.

Era Ace. Tan atado. Tan dispuesto. Tan caliente. Le estaba poniendo muy cachondo follárselo contra la pared mientras agarraba esos nudos que le había hecho.

–¡AH! –gritó Ace, gimiendo con fuerza, cuando Sabo alcanzó ese punto en su interior. Joder, ahora sí que le faltaba poco, y por suerte, el rubio lo sabía.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya quieres correrte?

–S-Sí… –dijo Ace, con la voz entrecortada. Estaba viendo las estrellas. Literal y figuradamente.

–No te he dado permiso para hacerlo. –dijo Sabo, con un ligero enfado. No. No quería acabar todavía. No lo permitiría. El todavía no estaba listo.

–Por… por favor... Sabo… –suplicaba el otro.

A Ace no le hacía falta tocarse. La fricción entre sus cuerpos, tan pegados el uno al otro, y Sabo penetrándole, era suficiente para hacerle perder la cabeza.

–Tampoco te he dado permiso para hablar. ¿Estás tan cachondo que olvidas quién manda aquí? –dijo Sabo, con autoridad.

–Ah… ah… –Ace no decía nada, solamente gemía sin poder evitarlo, gruñía o respiraba con fuerza, perdiéndose en el placer y controlándose tanto como podía.

–Así me gusta. Y ahora, aguántate hasta que yo te diga.

–Por favor… Sabo... No puedo más… –volvió a desobedecer el moreno.

De normal, Sabo hubiera parado, se hubiera quedado quieto. Hubiera salido de él y le hubiera castigado sin orgasmo, por su atrevimiento. Pero se había prometido darle una de sus mejores noches a Ace, y eso significaba alargar un poco más su agonía, y a él le faltaba poco, y quería acabar en su interior.

–Que decepción, Ace… ¿Tan poco control tienes sobre tu cuerpo? Está bien. Te permitiré correrte. Pero solo si lo haces al mismo momento que yo.

Dicho esto, Sabo dejó de hablar y volvió a dejarse llevar. Empezó a penetrar al chico con muchísima más intensidad que antes, sintiendo su orgasmo muy próximo. Ace gritaba y gemía muy desesperado, sumido en el placer. Sabía que aguantaría hasta que él llegara.

Y, para su suerte, no tardó en venir.

Sabo sentía las paredes de Ace apretar su miembro, veía su cara y le escuchaba. Sudado, jadeante, cachondo. Era realmente hermoso.

Sabo bajó sus manos hacia la cadera de Ace, clavando sus dedos fuertemente en ella, probablemente dejándole cinco marcas idénticas a cada lado que le recordarían el buen rato que estaban pasando.

Escondió su cara en su cuello, envolviéndose de su olor.

Finalmente, sintió esa sensación electrizante recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco cuando dio la embestida definitiva, descargando toda esa corriente tan placentera, en lo más profundo de Ace, que gemía a la par que él.

El mundo se detuvo un momento.

Tuvo que sostenerse en contra de la columna de nuevo, junto con Ace, para no caerse.

Siguió descargándose en el interior del moreno, en otras embestidas más suaves, soltándose completamente. Los gemidos de Ace también se habían ido calmando, hasta ser ligeros suspiros en su oreja.

Poco a poco, sin fuerzas, empezó a dejarse caer, hasta de acabar de rodillas al suelo, con Ace sentado encima de él, en el mismo estado. Estando tan pegados el uno al otro, el movimiento de la respiración del moreno en su estómago le permitió notar algo pegajoso entre ellos.

Como había sabido, Ace había podido aguantar hasta que ambos llegaron a la vez. Todavía estuvieron un rato en esa posición, intentando recuperarse de la sesión de sexo al aire libre.

Poco a poco, y un poco a su pesar, Sabo acabó saliendo de Ace, le ayudó a levantarse, le desató y se vistieron.

Se fueron de ahí, dejando la puerta cerrada, y volvieron a casa. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Eran follamigos, al fin y al cabo.

Y esa fue la última vez que se acostaron.

El examen con Mihawk era en una semana, y lo cierto era que ya lo llevaba bastante bien. Él y Ace no habían quedado para estudiar otra vez. Solo iban a pegar un pequeño repaso la tarde anterior, para luego pegárselo ellos, pero el moreno no se presentó.

Sabía que había quedado con Kid y los otros para ir a tomar algo. El muy cabrón le había dejado con el calentón para irse de birreo con sus amigos… era raro, sabiendo que iban a acostarse. Esa tarde, sus padres llegaban a la hora de cenar y Luffy tenía clases de repaso, por lo que iban a estar solos.

Cuando le oyó llegar, casi a la hora de cenar, fue directo a echarle la bronca por el plantón, pero solo hizo falta ver su sonrisilla tonta para entender qué había pasado. Por no hablar de las pintas con las que había llegado.

Su madre le pegó una buena bronca y lo mandó directo a la ducha antes de que pudiera sentarse a cenar. Debió tardar un rato a quitarse toda la peste a cerveza.

Después de cenar, cuando Sabo se las arregló para estar a solas con Ace, o sea en la habitación que compartían. El rubio todavía podía escuchar a Rouge maldiciendo, preguntándose de donde diablos había salido aquella ropa, enfadada por tenerla que lavar.

Ace estaba tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo, oliendo a champú y con una sonrisilla en su rostro, empezó su interrogatorio.

–¿Como se llama? –le preguntó. Ace le miró con cara de susto, preguntándose como lo había descubierto tan rápido, sin ni siquiera hablar. Pero era su amigo, su hermano, y lo conocía más que nadie.

Así que, en vez de negarlo en rotundo, sonrió igual que cuando había llegado a casa.

–Marco.


End file.
